Out of Sorts
by LysCat
Summary: A new vampire is in town and his sight is set on Elena. With a spell, he thinks that he'll be able to get her, but he never considered her reaction to a certain Original.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Out of Sorts

Author: Alysia

Couple(s): Elejah, with others (maybe)

Summary: A new vampire is in town and Elena is placed under a spell, completely altering her personality.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Author's Note: This takes place after 'Bringing Out The Dead,' but nothing else has happened. I know that Alaric's ring allows him to heal faster, but in my story, the process is slower. Elena hasn't spoken to either Salvatore, so she doesn't know that the Originals are all 'awake,' and she hasn't had a run in with any of them. So this story kind of got away from me, as in, I've added more characters to it then I originally planned.

* * *

Prologue

As he sucked at the woman's neck, her body began to wane. He held her closer to his body unwilling to relinquish his hold on her. It had been far too long since he'd gone without blood. When the blood flow began to weaken, he unhinged his jaw; blood dripping out of his mouth. Letting go of the brunette woman, he watched uninterested as her body slipped down and landed with a thud on the cement pavement.

"That's what I love about these small towns," his English accent, lilting his voice. He laughed looking at the woman on the ground. Seconds later, a second body joined hers; her red headed friend.

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

With a narrowed eye, the blonde man looked to his companion. "I've waited far too long to see my Felicity. Katherine Pierce assured me that there was a doppelganger here."

The companion could only shake his head. "Yes, because Katherine is the epitome of trust." Did his friend not see that nothing good ever came from Katherine?

"No. She wouldn't lie about this," the 'leader' insisted. "And my witch confirmed it for me. She's here somewhere, and with that handy potion she gave me, I'll have my Felicity back."

The other vampire shook his head once again. He wouldn't have his Felicity back, he was just hoping that he could replace her with this…teen aged girl. He wouldn't leave him though. They were companions, friends, and he'd be supportive of the idea. "Okay, only a few miles to go," he murmured. He hadn't been interested in listening to Katherine's words, and now that he let himself be lead to the small town, he was even less interested.

"Only a few more miles to go," the blonde repeated, getting back into the car.

_Welcome to Mystic Falls._

* * *

"Elena, I'm sorry, but it's still gonna be a while yet," Matt Donavon apologized as he approached the table she'd grabbed when she walked into the Grille an hour earlier. Since Alaric Saltzman was still in the hospital and Jeremy Gilbert was in Colorado, Elena spent more time with Matt than she had in a long while.

"It's fine, Matt."

"One of the waiters called in, and they asked if I could stay until they get the shift covered," he continued.

"Matt," Elena called his name. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind hanging out here." In all honesty, she wasn't very comfortable being home. Since they'd walked in to find blood everywhere and Alaric stabbed, she'd been uncomfortable.

Matt smiled at his ex-girlfriend. "Why don't you order something, it'll be on the house? I'll send someone over shortly." He moved away when a customer from his section of tables signaled for him.

Elena watched him go, a small smile on her face. It had been a rough couple of years, and that didn't include the supernatural side of things. When Elena ended her relationship with Matt, she never thought they would ever be friends again. Watching the young man, she mused over the person he was shaping out to be. He had turned out to be one of her closest friends, and she was thankful for that.

"What'll it be, love?"

Elena looked up to see a rather handsome man standing at the end of her table. His blonde hair was cut just an inch above his shoulders, and Elena was almost jealous over the perfect wave of it. His aquamarine eyes seemed to smile when she looked him over.

"Um, what was that?"

"What would you like?" He asked again, his voice was velvet, and Elena shifted in her seat.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, just a small insignificant town in England," he shrugged. "Do I stick out so poorly? I'm just passing through."

"That's too bad," the words were out of her mouth before she could help herself. "Mystic Falls has a rich history, too bad you won't have a chance to fully discover it," she excused, hoping he wouldn't notice her drooling over him.

"I'm Adam. And what's your name, love?"

"Elena."

"Well, Elena," he drawled out her name. "What would you like?"

"I think I'll have a coffee, decaf," she replied.

"I'll be back shortly with it." She watched him walk away, a small smile on her face. The last time she'd met someone that captured her interest, it had been Elijah. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She would not think about Elijah, just like she would forsake all vampires from there on out.

She barely had time to turn back to the book before her when a coffee cup and saucer were placed down in front of her. "I…hope you don't mind, but you looked so bored. I slipped a little something in it to liven your night."

"Well, at least you told me about it first," she told him, trying to be nice, but a niggling of worry still ebbed at her.

"If you'd like, I can get you another one," he offered.

"Don't worry about it."

Adam looked around the restaurant. "Well, I should be going."

"It was nice meeting you, Adam. I look forward to seeing you again," Elena told him.

"Oh, you can count on it," he promised. In a bold move, he grabbed her hand, lifting it up to his mouth and placed a kiss on it. "Until then, love." He disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Elena turned back to the table in front of her, feeling utterly confused. Why was it that Matt needed to stay since there was already someone there? Unless, Adam was new and they didn't want him overwhelmed on his first day. Picking up the coffee, she took a sip.

"Oh, good, someone took care of you. Matt sent me over to get you something," the waitress said. "Was there anything else that you wanted?"

Elena smiled politely as she shook her head. "No, thank you though." When the older woman walked away, Elena looked around the room. For some reason, she felt like she was being watched. Forcing her nerves to calm, Elena took another sip. Her nerves had been on edge ever since she walked in to find Alaric at her house, bloody and barely hanging on.

"Are you ready to go?" Matt asked, half an hour later.

Elena looked up from her book. "Um, sure," she smiled. She grabbed her drink, downing it quickly before following him outside. "I'm glad that you're staying with me tonight," she shared, as they walked to her car.

"Me too," he agreed. He'd been alone far too long, and since Elena had sent Jeremy to Colorado, she spent more time alone at home.

When they reached the vehicle, Elena tossed him her keys. She noticed the peculiar look he gave her, but moved to the passenger side. "Thanks for sending Adam over with the liquor laced coffee," she told him, pulling her door shut.

Matt, pulled his own door shut and turned to her in alarm. "Who?"

"Adam. He was very cute by the way," Elena shrugged.

"Elena, there's no one there by that name. Please tell me you didn't drink a drugged cup of coffee."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I think I know better than that," she replied. "Besides, he was wearing the same work shirt…"

"Elena, there is no Adam that works there," Matt denied, alarm bells ringing in his head. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Way to be overdramatic," she murmured. When it appeared that he was going to start in again, she decided to placate him. "Look, I feel fine. I'm sure if I was roofied, that I'd be feeling…something by now."

Matt sighed. "Fine, but when we get home, you are going to drink a gallon of water to clean out your system."

"Yes, dad," she replied, smiling at Matt when he glared at her.

* * *

Okay, so no Elijah yet, but he'll be introduced soon. I know it's a little slow, but I'll get there!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. And Siberia, I planned to only have seven chapters (including the prologue). I feel as if I'm almost done writing this, but my stories do tend to get away from me.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Matt, hey!" "Caroline Forbes greeted a forced cheeriness to her voice.

"Hey, Care," he smiled at her. "How are you doing…since your dad…" he trailed off. As soon as he asked, he immediately regretted it when some of the light died out of her eyes.

"I'm…okay," she said after searching for the right word. It certainly wasn't easy. She had never been very close with her father, but she'd always wanted his approval. When he found out that she was a vampire it was like a canyon opened up between them. Luckily, they were able to find a middle ground and his last words to her would never be forgotten.

"I was gonna call you," he excused. "I just didn't know what to say." He felt lame. After Elena ended things with him, he never thought that he'd be able to find someone that could make him feel half of what the brunette had. And then Caroline had somehow wormed her way into his heart; making what he felt for Elena seem like puppy love. It was then that he realized that it wasn't so much wanting Elena back, it was the calmness and the regularity of their relationship that he missed. He had truly fallen for the blonde vampire, but it just wasn't meant to be.

Caroline offered him a sad smile in return. "Even if you had, I probably wouldn't have answered," she excused. "Anyway, Elena called me earlier wanting to meet up here for a girls' night. Have you seen her?"

Matt frowned as he considered the question. "Actually, I haven't." When he woke up that morning, she had already left the house and hadn't returned before he left to get ready for work. "Can you keep an eye on her for me tonight?"

Caroline frowned at him. "Okay, why?"

"Some guy who was dressed in one of our uniforms served her a drink laced with some sort of liquor."

"Oh my God! Is she okay?!"

"She was fine, but…no one else was served anything," he explained. "I already told the rest of the staff about it, but…it was just her that was served…" Matt trailed off.

Caroline followed his line of thinking. "I'll keep an eye on her," she promised. She'd long since learned that there was no such thing as coincidences. If something happened to Elena, someone did it on purpose.

"Thanks." He turned away and Caroline turned towards the door, waiting for Elena to meet her.

"You are a sight to behold," someone broke in before Caroline could get lost in her thoughts. She turned towards the direction of the voice and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?"

"You sound unhappy to see me," he said sarcastically, checking out her body and making no secret of the fact. "I was just out getting some air. And you?"

"Elena is meeting me here, so if you could leave…I don't want our night spoiled by the likes of you." When his attention turned towards the door and a devilish smirk lit up his face, she turned to see what captured his attention. Belatedly, she noticed how quiet the bar and grill had grown.

The first thing she noticed about the person standing in the entrance was the three inch hooker heals attached to a pair of leather clad legs. A sheer, maroon colored top finished the ensemble. It was low cut and ended high above the navel.

"Hooker," Caroline muttered looking back to Klaus. The expression on his face was both wolfish and entertained. Why did women dress in such revealing clothes? She just didn't get it. She could understand being blessed with a great body and wanting to show it off, but not to that degree. The outfit left little to the imagination.

Klaus choked back a throaty chuckle. "Perhaps you should look a little harder," he coaxed, placing his hands on her shoulders and spinning her back around.

Caroline was about to threaten him for touching her uninvited, but the protest died on her lips as took in the appearance of the person. "Oh my, God! Elena?!" She screeched.

Elena's trademark long hair was still long, but now had highlights of red in it. Her make-up, usually made up to look natural, was dramatic. Her grey and black eye shadow looked smoky, her cheeks were a healthy pink and red lipstick rounded out the look.

"Have fun with your handful," Klaus told the blonde vampire before sauntering away.

Caroline barely noticed the exit, her attention still on her friend. She was in wonderment. Elena, who had mastered the skill of feeling secure, was never one to shy away from attention, but she seemed to embrace it at the moment. With determination, she walked over to her friend. Of all the times for Bonnie to be gone…

"Caroline! You came!" Elena gushed, hugging the blonde.

As if on auto-pilot, Caroline returned the affection.

"I'm so glad you came," the brunette said again.

The vampire pulled away from her best friend. "Yeah, say did you by chance do a bunch of drugs before you came?"

Elena laughed off the question. "Nope," she extended the word, making sure to pronounce the 'p,' "I'm free."

"You're free? Free from what?" She looked around nervously, the attention still on them. Through the crowd, she met Matt's disbelieving look as he drank in the appearance of Elena.

"All of it!" Elena walked further into the room, scoping the place out. "Now, who's ready to dance?" She laughed in delight when two men eagerly stepped forward, both extending offers to dance. "You coming?" she asked when Caroline stood in place.

"I think I'm going to call my mom. Something tells me that this is going to be a long night," she smiled as she spoke in a cheery tone.

"I'll save you one," Elena called over her shoulder as the guys led her to the floor.

Caroline did a mental sweep of the room. Klaus had somehow disappeared and Matt would look from Elena towards Caroline, his concern plainly visibly on his face. Grabbing her phone, she called her mother, leaving a message that she would be late that night. As soon as it was disconnected, she dialed Damon's number.

Of course he wouldn't answer! She almost thought about calling Stefan, but that was the last thing that Elena would want. "Hey, yeah…something's up with Elena," she said after hearing the beep for messages. "She's-I'd think it was Katherine if I didn't hear her heartbeat. Call me."

She frowned at the phone, putting it away. She looked back towards the make shift dance floor, seeing Elena dance provocatively, she was sandwiched between two bodies. She was both proud and horrified by her friend. If it was anyone who deserved to have fun, it was Elena; but she had taken it too far. She didn't think she'd ever seen her dance that way.

From her vantage, she watched as an unnamed man approached Elena. His walk alone exuded power, the same that Klaus and Elijah possessed. Alarm bells began ringing in her ears. She watched, horrified as he compelled both men away from Elena before assuming a position behind her. He was close, and her best friend appeared to enjoy the fact. With narrowed eyes, Caroline noticed the way that he placed a kiss on Elena's shoulder, staring into her eyes. Oh, this was bad. She had to get Elena away from him.

Caroline stepped forward, but someone blocked her path.

"My name's Joseph. I couldn't help but notice you, and I just had to come over. What's your sign?"

Caroline shook her head. She already had enough trouble in her life, she didn't need to add another complication. "Do not enter. Now if you'll excuse me, my friend and I were supposed to be have a girl's night. I can't abandon her," she excused.

Joseph cut a glance to his friend and the young woman he was dancing with. "I don't think so, Blondie," he said.

Caroline tried to side step him, but he followed her footwork. "Move!" She ordered.

"I can't do that," he said, almost sounding apologetic. "My friend has waited a long time for this." He grabbed Caroline in his grip, covering her mouth with one hand and pushed her out the front door. The movement was too fast for human eyes to see.

Caroline struggled against the man, using every move she could to get away from him, but he held steady. When they were on the side of the building, he finally removed his hand from her mouth. "Let go of me!"

When he released her, she tried to dash back in the room, but he stepped in her way, grasping her shoulders once again. "Your friend now belongs to him."

"My friend belongs to no one, least of all him," she spat back.

"Correction there," Klaus broke in, moving casually towards Caroline and the unknown vampire, a young man following behind him. "She belongs to me…and I don't share," he warned. "Now, let her go, or I will detach your arms and burn them." His voice was low, but full of promise to follow through if need be.

The man released Caroline, but didn't back down. Either he didn't recognize Klaus or didn't care. "She wears the same face of his former lover, she belongs to him."

Caroline gasped and looked towards Klaus. She thought that there was only Katherine, unless she had whored herself around even more than they knew. She looked at the guy that approached with Klaus; a lazy smirk was on his face. "Well, ain't that a bitch…"

"Kol," Klaus growled, not in the mood to hear his commentary. "Go retrieve Elena, please."

"What could you possibly want with an insignificant human?" Joseph demanded.

"Explain to me how that's any of your business," Klaus ordered. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kol approached the young doppelganger. His interest in her had been piqued since he had heard about her from his brothers and sister. All of them had conflicting stories about her, apparently the lovely Elena had left a lasting impression on all of them.

He had met Tatia, and while she had been beautiful, he didn't understand how it was that his brothers almost came to blows over her. She had by then known the touch of a man, yet most of the men in their village were interested in her. Kol just didn't understand the appeal. He'd heard about the first doppelganger as well, Katherine. Neither of his brothers held any particular regard for her. Whatever feelings that ever existed were drowned out by their mutual hatred of her.

Elena had her eyes closed, leaning into the rocking body behind her. His hands were everywhere, and Elena was about ready to drag him out of the restaurant and let him have his way with her. It wasn't until she felt the penetrating gaze of someone else that she opened her eyes.

He didn't look bad at all. He was taller than her, which she realized wasn't a difficult feat. His hair was light brown and he had ice blue eyes. His gaze was intense, and Elena found herself hypnotized by them. He appeared to be taking stock of her, but she just didn't care by his intensity.

"Did you want to join us?"

He smiled at her, before looking at the man behind her, his gaze instantly hardening. "I don't share. Do you mind if I cut in?"

The man behind her stopped dancing, his body growing rigid. "Actually, I do mind. I had her first, maybe you can find your own girl to dance with?"

The look on Kol's face was murderous. "No. I want this one. I'm Kol Mikaelson," he introduced.

The vampire almost stumbled. "Impossible! He died over a hundred years ago."

Elena's mind spun at the name. Mikaelson? No! It couldn't be, that would mean… "You're Klaus' brother."

Kol turned his interest to her. "Now, why can't he be my brother?" Once again, he turned to the blonde vampire behind her. "Now, I will be taking Elena with me," his voice was hypnotic and Elena watched fascinated as he compelled Adam.

As soon as Adam let go of Elena, Kol grasped her arm in his grip and pulled her to the door. She immediately struggled against his hold and almost broke free. Kol scowled and pulled her more tightly against his body, his grip changing.

Outside, Klaus was still looming over the vampire. Caroline immediately rushed to Elena and Kol. Kol grunted against the flailing arms and limbs. "I thought she was human?" He grunted.

"She is!"

"I've never had a human this difficult, let alone a woman," he admitted. No, Elena was not an average human. He looked to his brother. "Klaus, let's go!"

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Elena screamed as Kol wrestled her into the back seat of a car. Caroline jumped into the passenger seat and Klaus gunned the engine driving off into the night.

"Such language…" Klaus clucked his tongue.

In the back seat Elena continued to wriggle against Kol's hold on her body. "Bite me!"

"Is that an invitation?" Kol asked. In the enclosed space of the car, he was beginning to enjoy the fight.

"So, you're all reunited…" Caroline trailed off, following Klaus into the Mikaelson mansion. Behind her, Elena was still struggling against Kol. "That's…"

"Like a nightmare that just doesn't go away," Elena finished. When the door shut, she was herded into a living room of sorts and carelessly tossed on the couch.

As soon as Elena was free, Caroline rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

Elena's eyes widened. "Am I okay?" She parroted the words. "No, I'm not okay!" She cried. "I was enjoying my night, dancing with a perfectly nice man, and then I was kidnapped. What the hell are we doing here?" She wiped away the sweat that had gathered from her brow, assuming it was because she'd gone from cold weather to a warm house.

"What is all this screeching?" Another voice demanded, walking down the stairs. Rebekah stopped short when she found Elena and Caroline sitting on the couch. "You have got to be kidding me!" She disliked them both, but her hatred for the doppelganger far exceeded her feelings for the blonde. "What the hell is she doing here?" She spun around, looking at her brothers.

"I was just wondering the same thing," Elena stood up. "If you think I want to be here, then you're crazier than I thought you were." Before any of the vampires could blink, Rebekah had a hand around Elena's throat, and she was pushed against the far wall.

Caroline was quick to follow the girls, but Kol held Klaus back from interfering. They spoke in quick tones, Kol mentioning Elena's strength. It appeared to interest Klaus, because his protestation died; but his body remained coiled in case he had to interfere.

"You stuck a dagger in my back, Elena," Rebekah breathed to the human. "It hurt," she finished, opening her mouth, ready to make the human feel a world of hate.

Using all of her strength, Elena grabbed the back of Rebekah's blonde hair. She pushed the vampire away from her. As soon as she was clear, she kicked Rebekah, the vampire flying across the room.

Caroline's protestations stopped and she turned to her friend with awe. Kol looked to his sister, amused with the sight of seeing her fly through the air. Growing up, because they'd been so close in age, he and Rebekah often fought. Seeing a human kick her hard enough to make her eat air was something he wouldn't forget for a long time coming. Klaus looked from his sister to Elena. A lopsided smile kissed his lips. Oh, things had just gotten very interesting.

Rebekah jumped up, her anger had reached a boiling point. Not only had she not been able to kill Elena, but the human somehow managed to kick her across the room. Her ego was bruised and she was itching to get back at her.

Kol intercepted Rebekah as she tried to rush past him. The inertia caused him to swing around, his sister flailing in his arms.

"Elena, what the hell?" Caroline sputtered.

Elena struck a hand out towards the siblings. "She attacked me!" She wiped the hair away from her forehead that stuck to the perspiration.

"No, how were you able to push a vampire, an Original, that far away? What's with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," Elena denied. "I told you, I feel free, there's nothing wrong with that. I feel fine, great in fact…a little horny, but…" she trailed off, no trace of embarrassment colored her features.

"I could help you with that," Kol offered, still holding onto his sister. He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"I said horny, not desperate," the brunette countered. She noticed that Rebekah stopped struggling, a strange smile lighting her face. Around the room, snickers were heard.

"Bitch…" Kol muttered, letting Rebekah go.

"Now, Kol," a new voice interrupted. "Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

Elijah stepped into the room, as graceful as ever. He made note of the positions in the room. Both of his younger siblings appeared annoyed, if not a little perturbed. Klaus was as casual as ever but his interest was on the guests, or rather Elena. For the eldest sibling, seeing the keen interest that was displayed on his brother's face didn't sit well with him. That meant that he was interested…too interested.

"Elijah…" Elena stepped away from the wall, looking at the newest occupant of the room. She offered him a bright smile, but when she realized they weren't alone, she dialed it down.

"Hello, Elena." Elijah greeted, giving her a once over. Her apparel was much different than how he remembered her, her make up more dramatic. It was a pleasant change, but he found himself missing her natural beauty.

It was odd. Since his awakening, he'd often wondered how their reunion would go (not that he'd ever admit it to anyone). There was so much that needed to be said apologies, and that was just from his side…and he was ashamed to admit that he had no idea how to do that. Happening upon her after admitting that she was aroused, wasn't exactly the reunion he had in mind. But oh the thoughts that popped in his head because of it!

Elena wanted to say more, but a fire roared within her. She felt hot, almost as if she was literally on fire. A wave of dizziness crashed over her and she fell into the wall behind her, using it as leverage to steady herself.

Caroline stepped closer to her. "Elena, honey, what's wrong."

"I'm so…hot…I…it hurts," Elena stumbled over her words, her vision burry. She didn't know when her eyes lost focus completely and she fell to the ground.

Being the closest, Caroline dove for her friend, catching Elena before her head hit the carpet. "Elena?" She placed a hand against the human's forehead. "Can you hear me?"

Elijah and Klaus rushed forward, both concerned, in different ways, but nonetheless, concerned. Kol and Rebekah hung back, both confused by the night.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kol asked, looking from one brother to another.

Caroline removed her hand from Elena. "She's burning up," panic laced her voice as she looked to Elijah for guidance. If there was one person in the room that even remotely cared for Elena's wellbeing without a selfish motive, it would be the eldest Mikaelson sibling.

Elijah immediately squatted down next to Elena, feeling the fevered skin. A frown marred his features as the brunette turned her face into his touch. "We need to get her fever down…a cold bath."

Caroline nodded, picking her friend up. "Just lead the way," she told Elijah, willing to listen to his directions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I've enjoyed reading them.

* * *

Chapter 2

Caroline did as Elijah instructed; placing Elena in a cool bath. It seemed to help the human, but only briefly. She was barely pulled out of the extravagant tub when she began moaning and thrashing around. Caroline redressed her in a light nightgown that belonged to Rebekah before settling her in bed.

"It's going to be better soon, Elena," she tried to comfort. It was amazing how things had progressed between them. Since the supernatural was introduced to them, their friendship had grown so much more. Through the years, Elena had done what she could to support her, so Caroline had to return the favor.

"What's…what's happening to me, Caroline?" Elena gasped out.

"We're going to find out. Elijah won't let anything happen to you," the blonde answered. She'd been one of the few in her group of friends, if that was what they were called, that had seen Elijah's concern for Elena. Now that he was back, he would take of Elena, or find some way to help her.

"Elijah doesn't owe me anything," Elena denied, slipping into a restless slumber.

Caroline looked after her for a few minutes, before joining the Mikaelson siblings in a nearby sitting room.

"How is she?" Elijah asked, moving to a standing position when Caroline entered the room.

Caroline shook her head. "She's still warm, resting, but it's fitful." She turned to Klaus. "Matt said that someone served her a drink last night, someone who pretended to work at the grill."

"The same vampire from tonight?" Kol asked, looking to Klaus as well.

Rebekah looked to Elijah, who appeared to be as lost as she was. "Do you know what they're talking about?"

Looking between the blonde that she detested and the brunette that had found a way into Elena's heart, Caroline spoke up, recounting the story from the moment that Elena entered the grille. Occasionally Klaus and Kol added in their own two cents.

"Who was the vampire?" Elijah asked, he would need to be visited and taught a lesson.

"Oh, it gets better," Kol smirked. "Elena wears the face of his former lover."

Elijah's head snapped over to Kol, thinking that maybe he'd heard wrong.

Rebekah let out an unladylike snort. "Katherine sure whored herself out, didn't she?"

Klaus pursed his lips and shook his head. "Based on the information I could get out of him, I don't think it was."

"There's more than two doppelgangers?" the female Mikaelson sibling asked with a frown. Well, based on the way that both managed to twist her brothers and strain their family, she was thankful that the woman, whomever she was, had gone unnoticed.

It was still something that Klaus was confused about it. How had another doppelganger ever existed and he never knew about it?

"So…in effort to reconnect with her, he makes a potion that will bring her back in the form of Elena?" Caroline asked.

Klaus smirked at Caroline. "I think it's more than that," he denied. "Elena is physically stronger, and I think we can all agree that her actions are…less inhibited. She's claimed being aroused. I think the potion was aimed to lower her inhibitions make her more…sturdy so that she could keep up with him in bed."

Elijah's jaw ticked at the words. He'd already come to the same assumption. Just thinking of someone altering her behavior for something so untoward had his blood boiling. It had been a century, at least, since he'd last partaken in torture, but he'd gladly do it again to the person responsible for this. Thinking of Elena, with her body wrapped around another man; caused very unpleasant emotions to well up inside him.

"That makes sense," Caroline agreed, "but the sweating?"

"It's a spell that's meant to increase her sexual desire," Elijah replied. "It's not being met, so maybe it's a side effect."

"Maybe someone should meet it," Kol supplied. Klaus, Rebekah and Caroline frowned at him; but it was the murderous expression on Elijah's face that made him hold his hands up in surrender. "I don't mean me, just in general. Maybe that will cure her."

"So, we're just going to call over her boyfriends and let them each have a go at her?" Rebekah snarked. The question earned a round of answers and opinions that everyone figured they were entitled to share.

Elijah looked at his squabbling siblings with a disappointed shake of his head. He was glad that his mother and Finn were away. He knew that his mother would be highly upset by their actions. With one last look at the four, he made his way to Elena's room.

Being a hug fan of propriety, Elijah considered what to do. He was a vampire, the first, and he never had any qualms about doing what he needed to survive…and had done. He was ruthless when it came to things, but had tried to remain proper and collected. Because of it, he was known as a man of his word. However, looking at Elena, so afflicted in the bed, he wanted nothing more than to rip out the throat of the vampire responsible.

"Mmm." Elena moaned, her head thrashing from side to side.

Without a conscious thought, Elijah claimed a seat on the bed next to the fitful human. Immediately, he brought a hand up to cup her face. He watched, fascinated as she turned into it. Her body seemed to relax at the touch.

"Elena, I'm so sorry," Elijah apologized. "I know that you lost so much because of my actions that night," he continued on. "I would apologize for my actions, but since my family has been reunited, they would be empty words."

"Elijah…" Elena's eyes fluttered and she struggled to open her eyes.

In a rare moment, his expression was completely vulnerable. He smiled down at Elena, the intensity almost leaving her breathless. "How are you feeling?"

"So hot," she whispered. "My body feels like it's on fire. Please, make it go away." She grabbed the hand that was against her cheek, moving it to her neck. She moaned when the unending heat dissipated.

"We're trying," he told her. His hand was tense against her neck. Elijah was completely outside his comfort level. He had never been to touch someone freely. It was difficult for him to even embrace his sister. Propriety had always won out. He never would have imagined touching Elena in the place that she moved his hand.

Taking his hand, Elena moved it a little lower. "That feels so good," she moaned, turning her body towards his. She grabbed his free hand, moving it to her neck. "When you touch me, it goes away."

Elijah swallowed. Since his first meeting with Elena, he couldn't deny that he found her attractive. He wouldn't lie, in the beginning it was her likeness to Tatia and dare he say Katherine. It didn't take long however, for his attraction to grow because of the person that Elena was. At the time, she was in love with the younger Salvatore brother, while fighting attraction for the older one. She had enough on her plate then, not that Elijah would ever try anything with her. For him, there was sex, and there was intimacy; but he never mixed them together. In his experience, sex worked much better when there weren't feelings there to get in the way.

"Please, don't leave me," she pleaded. "I've missed you. Just keep touching me," the words flowed together. In a bold move, Elena pulled his body onto the bed.

Unprepared for the strength that she exuded, his body fell into the bed, next to her. When Elena moved to straddle him, Elijah's hands automatically moved to her hips to keep her from falling over. His eyes widened as Elena brought her hands to his chest pushing the jacket open and then moving to his dress shirt.

"Elena?"

Elena's hands ghosted down his shirt, unbuttoning every button on the way. As soon as they were all undone, she used her hands, pushing the clothing away from his chest, her hands caressing it as she did so. Her eyes closed in relief, the palms of her hand no longer burning as she rubbed them against his sculpted chest and stomach.

Elijah's eyes clouded over in lust, looking at the expression on her face. Elena appeared to be in heaven, and he belatedly realized that this slip of a girl had managed to seduce him. It took every ounce of inner strength that he possessed not to moan.

Trailing her hands to his side, she waited until the shirt was parted; leaning down, to rest over Elijah's exposed chest. She nestled into his neck moaning at the relief of his cool touch. "You feel so good."

Elijah's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feel of her hot breath against his neck. It was growing difficult not to let her actions and words affect him. "Elena, this isn't…right." If she was in her right mind, she'd be horrified.

Becoming more assertive, Elena grabbed his hands, moving his arms above his head. Her face danced dangerously close to his. "Nothing's ever felt so right," she breathed. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted this man underneath her. Yes, his touch managed to make the burning stop, but it was more than that. Her body called for his.

Remaining impassive, Elijah let Elena mold his body how she wanted. Her respite from the fiery sensation was obvious, but she continued to touch him. Her fingers laced with his and her nose nestled into the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent on one side of his neck before moving to the other side and repeating the actions. Elijah scrunched his eyes shut, grasping for whatever control he could.

"Touch me, Elijah," Elena prompted. "Only you can make it go away."

Elijah shook his head, "You know I can't do that," he denied. "I will not take advantage of you."

"But I want you to," Elena told him. "I want you, I've wanted you since I removed the dagger from your chest," she confessed, sitting up and shimmying down his legs. Her hands moved to the waist of his pants, and she unlatched the button, undoing his zipper.

Was this really happening? Elijah had asked himself repeatedly during this visit, was this punishment for something he had done? Never before had he wanted someone so bad, as he did in that moment with Elena. He wanted to throw all the rules out the window and embrace her in that moment. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her. Upon hearing the sound of his zipper being lowered, he moved swiftly, switching their positions.

Elena gasped at the sudden movement. Even after being around vampires as long as she had, their supernatural speed took her by surprise. "If you want to take control, that works for me," she cooed. Her hands brushed against his exposed chest.

Elijah removed her hands from his body, leaning over her, he pushed her arms above her head. "Elena, you have got to stop," he told her. "Never before has someone tested my limits as you have in this moment."

Elena laced their fingers together, her gaze meeting his head on. "The just let go," she coaxed. Using her legs, her hips shifted up, bringing the balls of her feet to Elijah's hips.

The movement caused Elijah cry out, the feeling of her intimate area hitting his. He released her hands, steadying himself over her. His head leaned into the pillow next to her head.

Taking advantage of the moment, using her feet, she pulled his head down. She wrapped one arm around his neck, holding him close to her, the other hand trailed over his back. Elena tried to use as much muscle as she could to pull his torso down towards her, but he remained unmoving.

Elijah held himself in place, pulling his head out of her grasp. He needed to take control of the situation! He was a thousand year old vampire for goodness sake! He should have more control than this over an eighteen year old girl! When he felt Elena wrap herself around his body, he threw his head back, his eyes closed. Fuck! Was she trying to kill him?

"Give into this," Elena purred. "I know you want to," she told him with a suggestive twist of her hips, she rubbed against his growing member.

Elijah groaned at the action. He moved a hand against her lower back, pulling her tightly against his body. As long as she was plastered against him, she wouldn't be able to move too suggestively. Elena brought her hands up to his shoulders. She kissed his chest before resting her head against it.

"Elena, I'm a gentleman, but I can only take so much before…" Elijah breathed against her ear, still trying to get control of the situation.

"Okay, we…" Caroline trailed off taking in the scene before her. "Oh my," she breathed. Elena was pressed so tightly against Elijah's body that Caroline couldn't tell where one started and the other ended. Elena refused to look at anyone but Elijah, but the blonde knew that embarrassment had nothing to do with it. Elijah, on the other hand, looked horrified by Caroline's unannounced presence.

Kol peered in behind Caroline's form. He smirked, seeing the position that his normally proper brother was in. He cleared his throat, wiping away the amusement. "Yes, Elijah, when I mentioned that Elena needed to be touched, I didn't think you would take me literally."

"I'll just…give you a minute to…get yourself…dressed," Caroline finished lamely, stepping away from the door.

Elijah closed his eyes at the sound of his brother's teasing. "Kol, I would refrain from saying anything else," he warned. "Your existence depends upon it."

"I've caught you with your pants down around your ankles, brother. I never thought I'd see the day," Kol snickered. "And you'd have to get dressed before you could catch me."

Elijah tried to pull away from Elena, but she held onto him, whimpering as he did so. He turned to the woman peeled against his body. "Elena, we are no longer alone. You need to let me go."

"No," she shook her head, moving her head back so that she could look him in the eye. "You're the only one I want who can make me feel better. Please, don't leave me."

Elijah gently detached her from his body, ignoring the whimpers as he did so. He kept his back towards the door as he redressed. "Elena, I'm sorry…I can't. I won't do this to you," he apologized. "When you feel better, you'll see that I'm right." He didn't look at her as her whimpers grew into sobs.

He was so dangerously close to losing himself in her, in what she represented. He'd done that before, he wouldn't do it again. With a shake of his head, he made his way out the bedroom door. Caroline, who was hovering outside of it, refused to meet his gaze. Elijah slipped into the next room, his bedroom.

His unbeating heart actually hurt, listening to Elena fall to pieces; knowing that he was the cause of it. He'd wanted nothing more than to let go of his inhibitions and take Elena in the most primal way that he could. He had wanted to mark her, make her his in every way, but couldn't allow himself to go there. He'd been in love, twice; oddly enough, with two women that wore the same face as Elena. Both times ended in disaster, and even though it had been five hundred years since the last time he was burned; it was still fresh in his memory.

_"He doesn't want me…" Elena voiced in a light tone, her tone defeated. "Why doesn't he want me?"_

The words may have been spoken in the next room over, but for Elijah; they could have been uttered in his room. He winced, hearing the downtrodden tone of her voice.

It had been such a long time since he'd given into any of his animalistic urges. Once he found control and realized how well everything worked because of it, he trained himself to always be so; in all aspects of his life.

For him, there was no romance. He'd been there, once, almost twice; and both times worked out horribly for him. No, when he found someone appealing, he approached it as a business arrangement. Making sure that his partner was aware of the fact that there would be nothing to follow their encounter, and it had mostly worked. Oh there'd been women over the years, one woman in particular, they kept an affair going for almost a year…but there was never any risk of him losing his heart.

Elena was something special, always had been. He'd first been intrigued by her appearance, but it swiftly morphed into more. He, being the perfect gentleman, would never have initiated anything, but the feeling was there. Elena managed not only to impress him, but she scared the ever loving daylights out of him. His feelings for her went beyond anything he'd ever experienced, and that was just based on the attraction on his end.

The feel of her small body wrapped so innocently around his, it was enough to make his stomach flutter; and he wasn't a stomach fluttering kind of guy. His body responded to her almost immediately, and he'd been ready to let go and give her what she wanted. Hell! What they both wanted! However, he'd seen her relationship with Stefan, and he knew how intensely she felt for her then boyfriend, Elena didn't do things half way. It was all or nothing with her. Once she overcame her affliction, he didn't want her looking back at their heated moment with any regret.

_"Oh, honey," Caroline soothed. "It's not exactly the most ideal situation," she tried to remind her._

_"My body's hot again," Elena confessed. "He soothed me, he's the only one that I want who can help me."_

In the next room over, Elijah frowned. That wasn't the first time she'd said that or something similar to it. At the time, he didn't pay attention to it, thinking that the potion was the reason for her jumbled words. She had mentioned that Elijah was the one she wanted, who could stop the feelings. Did that mean that only certain people could touch her? It was something he would mention to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Thank you guys so much for the encouraging reviews! I have enjoyed reading what you wrote.

Chapter 3

When Elijah groomed himself back to his impeccable form, he went to find his family. Rebekah, as of lately, looked bored, Kol was still amused and Klaus was obviously angry. Elijah shook his head. Of course Kol would have told them what happened.

"Have fun, Elijah?" Klaus bit out. "We've been trying to come up with a plan, and you've been touching my doppelganger. My doppelganger!" The hybrid repeated his words, the second time yelling. He didn't need anyone messing with his plans, even if it was his brother. He took a deep breath. They had a situation to deal with at the moment. After, he would make sure to take care of it.

"Really, Elijah," Rebekah sighed. "What is it about them that you can't let go of?" She just didn't understand the appeal that they offered him. Tatia was a horrible person. She allowed that she hadn't always been that way; but once her brothers started fighting over her, that was enough for her. From then on, she maintained that the girl was bad, and his had been that way ever since. While she hadn't met Katherine, she'd heard all about her. Neither of her brothers had nice things to say to her. Actually, no one had anything nice to say about the vampire. Elena may not be as deceptive as them, but she had her moments. If only her brother could see them as the manipulative witches they were.

Elijah's jaw ticked. "I am not going to discuss what happened in there, with you," he denied his sister, cutting a look to Klaus, "with either of you," he clarified. "Things got…carried away, but nothing happened." He picked at a piece of lint on his jacket.

The youngest brother snorted at the denial. "You were undressed, and nothing happened?" If it had been him, and that girl was pressed so closely against him…he wouldn't have let the moment go to waste. He shook his head in disappointment; his brother really was a prude.

"It's called self-control, Kol. Perhaps you could exercise some once?" Elijah suggested. The tone of his voice implied more of an order than anything.

"Yes, because back there, you were the perfect picture of self-control," he younger Mikaelson sibling snarled back.

Without a thought, Elijah's arms wrapped around his youngest brother's neck and he squeezed. He pushed Kol against the wall. "Are you challenging me?" He demanded. His anger may have paled in comparison to Klaus' fury, but he was not to be overlooked!

Kol, understanding that he took things too far, changed his body language. "No," he whispered through gritted teeth.

When the doorbell rang, Rebekah moved to answer it. As she left the room, she offered the quarrelling brother a roll of her eyes. After so many years of existence, she would have thought that Kol would have learned a lesson by then. Whatever filter that was located between a person's brain and their mouth was missing from Kol. As for Elijah, she really didn't understand the invisible pull he felt to the doppelgangers. He was awfully defensive of Elena.

Elijah noticed the annoyed look on his sisters' face, but ignored it. Being the only girl, her brothers doted on and protected her. As much as she insisted that she hated it, they knew that she relished in the attention. She always had issues whenever someone else was the center of attention. It was worse when that someone else seemed to be a member of the fairer sex. After so many years, he finally learned to let her words and attitude roll off his shoulders.

"There will be no further snide remarks about the matter," Elijah ordered. "Are we clear on that?"

He wanted nothing more than to fight Elijah away from him, but since they were expecting guests, he knew it wasn't the time. "Crystal."

Elijah let go of Kol, moving further away in the room. Seconds later, Rebekah rejoined her siblings, the Salvatore brothers following behind her.

"Happy reunion?" Damon smirked, not missing the fight between the two siblings.

"Damon, you weren't introduced before," Elijah began, a tight smile kissed his lips. "This is Kol. He is the youngest of my brothers. Kol, this is Damon Salvatore…and his younger brother, Stefan," he held a hand out to each brother.

Rebekah smirked at Stefan before looking to her brother. "Stefan was the one I met in the twenty's. We had a very good night."

Kol looked between the new vampires. "So which one of you is/was involved with Elena? Spit fire that one, she is." He was feeling slightly envious. If she was always like that, he would be able to look past the human aspect.

Stefan smiled brightly, too brightly, at his brother. "That would be Damon here."

Damon once again rolled his eyes. "Hey, you walked away from her. She waited for you, and she would have welcomed you back with open arms. You didn't act." He looked to the newest Mikaelson sibling, a smirk biting his lips. "He's jealous that I acted." With an overdramatic roll of his eyes, Damon continued. "Oh, and there's that little thing about force feeding her blood and threatening to drive off the same bridge where her parents died." He let out a dramatic sigh. "Some people just don't know how to let go of things."

At the news, Elijah's head snapped up and he looked at the younger Salvatore sibling. He certainly had missed a lot. He heard the bit about Damon and Elena kissing, but not about Stefan's threat. "You did what?" The expression on his face was severe, the news only adding to his increasing bad mood.

Damon bobbed his head, interested in the look that the Original vampire was giving Stefan. "Yup, that was my reaction too."

Elijah ignored Damon, continuing to glare at Stefan. "You fool."

Stefan stepped up to Elijah, refusing to back down from his glare. "And I owe you answers why?" As far as he was concerned, he'd dealt with Klaus, he could handle Elijah.

Elijah moved even closer to Stefan. A cold expression covered his face, but he smiled easily. "I'm an Orginal, show a little respect," he warned the young vampire. He'd had the same conversation with Damon months earlier, but never Stefan. Elijah knew that there was no love lost between them, but at least Stefan had shown some respect, even if it was grudging. Apparently love wasn't the only thing he'd lost in the last months.

"See, we're no longer working together, so I don't owe you anything," Stefan replied. "I don't like you, I never have. I have no reason to back down from you."

Damon, able to see that it Elijah was ready to lose his cool, broke in. He stepped between the two, pushing his brother backwards. "We're in their house, perhaps this isn't the time to pick a fight?" He suggested. "Four against one, could get pointless," he added, making it known that he would not help him if he was attacked because of his provocation.

Caroline joined them in the room. As soon as she found Stefan being pushed down on the couch, she moved closer and towered over him. "You may not like them, but you will be working with them again," her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. Once upon a time, she thought that Stefan was the greatest thing in the world. She had been a little jealous over Elena's luck in getting him, looking at the man of her thoughts, Caroline scrunched her nose. What had she been thinking? "Something happened to Elena, and Klaus was nice enough to get us out of a situation with some vampires."

The elder Salvatore brother looked between the occupants of the room. "What happened?"

"Some vampire made a potion for Elena, that she drank unknowingly," Caroline explained. "Apparently she has the same face of his former lover."

Damon hissed. "Katherine?" How was it that after a century, she as still creating havoc in his and his brother's lives? He thought she was gone for good since Klaus was in town.

Stefan shook his head. "I don't think so. Katherine told me quite a few things about her past. She never mentioned that there was another man…"

Caroline offered a thin smile. "Yeah, because she's the first one I'd trust," she replied. "Anyway, we don't know who it was, but we think there might be another doppelganger if not her."

He didn't focus on the doppelganger aspect, though he was surprised that Klaus and Elijah hadn't mentioned one before. He'd focus on that later. "And the spell?" Damon asked.

"It heightened her strength and lowered her inhibitions," the hybrid answered. "I believe Caroline likened her to dear Katerina."

"It's morphed since then," Elijah broke in then. "Elena says it's like her skin is on fire, but when I touched her she said it went away."

Stefan looked around the room, counting the occupants of it. "Then why is no one up there with her?"

"I'm afraid it's more than that, mate." the hybrid explained. "She needs full body contact, skin to skin. My brother was nice enough to help her out earlier," he gestured to Elijah, his tone mocking.

"I actually have an interesting theory about that," the eldest sibling said, ignoring Klaus' pointed observation as well as the glares that he received from the Salvatore brothers. "I was going to mention it before, but things got in the way," he cut a pointed glare to Kol. "While I was with Elena, she mentioned something. I didn't think anything of it at first, but she said it a couple different times." He looked to Caroline. "Do you remember what Elena said once you joined her?"

"About you being the one she wanted to soothe her?" She considered his words and then realized that when she touched Elena, nothing happened, there was no relief whatsoever.

Elijah nodded, unwilling to feel even the slightest bit embarrassed about what happened. He cared for neither Salvatore brother, owed them nothing. "She said that a couple times to me. Thinking back on it, she made it sound like only certain people could help her."

"So, we test that theory out," Damon said, standing up. He knew there was no choice between himself and Stefan since his brother's recent actions.

Damon let out a sad sigh when he entered the room that Elena was in. He could see the perspiration on her skin. She was groaning, tossing and turning in the bed.

"When we got back here, the fever took over quickly," Caroline explained from her position near the door. "She's been like that ever since, except when Elijah was with her."

Damon nearly growled at the news. He had never been thrilled with Elijah's presence in their lives. He hated the truce that existed between Elena and the Original, because Damon knew how to read people. And whether Elijah realized it or not, he felt something for Elena; or he had. As soon as he entered the room, Elijah's scent overwhelmed him. It wouldn't have been so offensive if the scent of Elena's arousal wasn't sprinkled into the mix.

Klaus tagged along into the room, taking a deep breath. "I have to give it you, brother; Elena does smell amazing," he said. Both Elijah and Damon cut him glares. "Just don't go sweeping her away, Damon here thinks that he has a chance with her since Stefan is no longer in the picture."

Damon ignored them, turning to Elena. She had the capability to make him love her and hate her all at the same time. She was the one person he wanted that he couldn't have, and that made it interesting. It was more than that though. Elena Gilbert made him feel things that he had tried to lock up but failed.

He both admired and hated her devotion to Stefan, and it was out of respect for his brother, that he held back as much as he did. Damon had already done the triangle angle with Katherine, he wasn't eager to place himself in a similar situation with Elena. However, he figured that things were effectively ruined between his brother and the human they loved, and Damon wasn't about to hold back any longer.

"Klaus, I actually asked you to come for a reason," Elijah said, not wanting to deal with Damon's temper tantrums. "Elena looks at you and Damon from two completely separate angles. I figured the two of you could each try and…"

Klaus stepped forward. "Well, since I'm the one she dislikes most in this room, I guess I'll go first." He expected a negative reaction from the doppelganger. He pushed past Damon, smirking as he did so. He leaned down, placing a hand against Elena's forehead. He wasn't surprised when she whimpered and moved her head away from his hand. He moved his hand to her cheek, just in case it was a fluke reaction. Again, Elena whimpered, moving her hand away from him. "Hmm, I can't say I'm surprised," he surmised.

Elijah filed away the finding; turning to Damon, who had yet to remove his eyes from Elena's suffering form. "Damon…"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got it." Walking slowly, he sat down on the side of the bed, turning to look at the young woman who unknowingly held the love and loyalty from so many people. "Elena…" he voiced. He wasn't sure what he expecting, but she didn't even turn to his voice. "So, I heard you were getting freaky with the Original bad ass," he tried again, this time his voice was taunting. He hoped that she would sit up and argue with him. With an unsteady hand, he turned her head to him. "Come on, Elena. Open your eyes for me…" he framed her face in his hands. She moaned when he settled his hands on her body, and Damon almost thought it was a positive reaction, until a scream was torn out of her throat. He let go of her, as if she'd burned him.

Klaus smirked. "Hmm, even I didn't make her scream."

Elijah frowned at the reaction. He didn't understand how her reaction to Damon was so negative. How was it that when he had touched her earlier, she turned into the touch…begging for it.

The screams died down to sobs, but Elena continued to thrash on the bed. Whatever minute respite she'd found was definitely ruined. Elijah ignored both men in the room, walking around to the other side of the bed. He claimed a seat on the other side of Elena.

"Elena, I'm here," he said in a soothing tone. Without a conscious thought, he ran a hand through her hair, brushing the loose strands away from her face. She turned to his body. His hands trailed over her face, moving them down to trace down her exposed arms. "Elena?"

"Hmmm, Elijah. You came back to me," she whispered. "Don't stop…please don't stop touching me."

Jealousy welled up inside Damon. How was it that Elijah managed to provoke such a reaction from Elena? Even when she was awake and feeling her best, she used to look for Elijah; for whatever reason. "I don't get it. Why is it that you can touch her, but I can't?" Surely, if anyone in the room had the ability to calm her, it would be him. He was closer to her then either of the males in the room.

"I don't know," Elijah admitted, but his eyes never left her face. He wanted nothing more than to sooth her.

Klaus studied his brother's reaction to Elena, and he was not happy with what he saw. His brother had been the epitome of collected for hundreds of years. Even as a human, he was reserved, only showing his true emotions to his family and close friends. Seeing the…dare he assume, love, on his face did not settle well. Klaus shook his head. This would have to be nipped in the bud.

"It's because the spell is linked so closely to you."

Both Elijah and Klaus turned their attention to the bedroom door where Esther stood.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Thank you guys so much for the encouraging reviews! I have enjoyed reading what you wrote

* * *

Chapter 4

He easily did the math and deduced that this was none other than Elijah's mother, but he was not about to let that control his words. "Excuse me? Linked closely to him?" Damon asked. "He betrayed her at the last minute in the ritual! I'm the one that's been by her side for the last few months. I was there for her during John and Jenna's burials, I was there when Stefan left, I tried to help her when Stefan was compelled to not love her anymore. I was there when no one else was."

"It does not matter," Esther shook her head. The love that the young vampire had for the young woman on the bed was obvious, but in the end, it had no effect on the magic. "The magic that was used, only two are able to break it."

"And that would be…?"

"The object of the spell, and apparently, my son," Esther replied.

"How is Elijah possibly tied to this vampire?" Klaus asked. Even when he was separated from Elijah, he'd gone through great pains to know who his older sibling surrounded himself with. Was this someone who was on a mission to get back at Elijah for some reason?

"Because of the person they loved, or in this case, love," the woman replied. "There was another doppelganger, and this vampire loved her deeply; loves her still. He wanted to find that love again, through this one."

"So, what do we do to stop it?" Damon asked.

Esther looked to Elijah, his focus back on Elena. His hands continued to run over the exposed skin of her upper body. "Elijah and I need a moment to alone."

Damon nearly snorted at the words. "Is there a reason why we all can't know this?"

Klaus looked over Damon and shook his head. There was no trying to talk to his mother when she already had her mind made up. Elijah had the perfect mix of temperament between their mother and his father. Esther could be polite, but vicious if she had to. Klaus didn't put it past her to dispose of the older Salvatore should he make her mad enough. Besides, if anyone was going to dispose of Damon, it would be him.

"Perhaps, Niklaus, you should track down the object of the spell and get some answers from him?"

Klaus sighed, oh how he had missed his mother…It was always a joy to be talked down to. "I've already sent someone to look into it."

Esther smiled at him. "Then perhaps you should you should check on the progress."

Damon turned to the hybrid. "I can see where you get your demanding nature from." Without another word, Damon left the family members together, following Caroline out of the bedroom.

With Damon out of the room, Klaus turned to his mother. "I hardly see how this is going to help."

"Nicklaus, I will do what I can here. You need to focus on finding this vampire," she attempted to persuade him.

Klaus looked as though he wanted to argue, but decided against it. Instead, he followed the others out of the room in search of a phone to see if any of his guys had come across the vampire.

Esther waited until she was alone with her eldest child before she spoke again. "It's been a long time since I've seen you so worried about someone that wasn't family," she murmured, watching him. His movements with the doppelganger were tender and true.

"I don't understand why I'm able to touch her." Elijah smiled sadly down at the girl on the bed. They'd been allies, quasi-friends, enemies, but never was there a romance in there. Oh there was attraction. From the moment he met her, she'd unknowingly spun a web of desirability around him. He also knew that she found him attractive, but then again, most women did. He supposed it was the allure of vampires. He and Elena had formed a slow alliance, through grudging respect because their souls were so similar to one another. He'd grown to greatly admire her.

That's all it had ever been. He was daggered before their truce could develop into anything further, not that he would have done anything in the first place. Luck had never fallen on him when it came to romance. Aside from that, Elena had been so deeply in love with Stefan at the time. Elijah was sure that he could have damn near propositioned her and she wouldn't have even noticed.

"Do you remember Finn's relationship with Sage? Their bond?"

Elijah considered the question. Sage! It had been ages since he'd thought about her. She was one remarkable woman, and he had seen firsthand the sort of connection she shared with his brother. Elijah had never known that something like that could even exist, until then.

He spent centuries waiting to see something like that again, and then he had the fortune of running into Sage. Forever could be lonely without companionship. Two centuries earlier, Elijah had tried his hand at wooing her, but their understanding never came close to measuring up what had existed between herself and Finn. There was affection there, but no true passion. Sage never fully recovered from losing Finn and for Elijah it hadn't felt…right. He was satisfied, but it wasn't enough. In the end, they parted amicably.

"I do."

"Every so often a vampire meets someone who rivals them in every way possible, a soul…match, if you will. If the other person is human, it's easily overlooked, but it's happened."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"She's your match, Elijah. I watched you with Tatia and Katerina. I know that you loved both of them, and that you were burned each time, but they weren't right for you."

"And Elena is?" He nearly snorted at the thought. "She, as well as Katerina, are Tatia's doppelganger. It's not only a physical likeness to her that they share," he reminded her. Tatia had done a number on him, he'd been so in love with her. He would have done anything for her and her child, but she still couldn't make a choice between him and Klaus. As for Katherine, Elijah honestly felt that her only appeal was that she looked like Tatia. He hadn't been in love with her, but he was well on his way to being so. When she ran off like a coward, leaving him behind; not willing to put her trust in him, it spoke volumes. For the first time since Tatia, he'd put himself out there, and she'd hurt him deeply.

"We are all products of the environments we are brought up in," Esther replied. "There was something that Tatia and Katerina were lacking."

"I'd rather not discuss this now, Mother," he sighed. "Just tell me how to end this spell."

"Elena must be bonded to someone…either you, or the object of the spell."

"Bonded?"

"Physically," Esther clarified. "That is the only thing that will end her suffering."

Elijah's head shot in his mother's direction. Did she just imply that Elena would have to have sex to be cured of this affliction? Not only that, but it was either up to him or the other vampire to do it?

"There has got to be something else," he argued. "You are powerful."

"The magic that was used, it's newer, but it's strong. I'm afraid that my interference would just make it worse." It was foreign, but she understood that much. Whoever it was that created the spell, made sure that it would go unbreakable by any means unless it was followed through.

"You can't mean this!" Elijah denied. "There must be something else that can be done."

"You are the other choice, Elijah. The spell was created for him to seduce Elena with the idea of somehow she would love him back, or at least thinking he was. It just so happens that that you can interfere with that," Esther tried again. "If you stand by and do nothing, he will get his hands on her, and she may be lost forever…or you can do something about it, and keep her with you. Obviously the choice is yours to make, but if you wait too long, it might be made up for you."

Caroline knocked on the door interrupting the two. "One of the hybrids called Klaus. He thinks that he's located the two vampires."

Esther looked to Elijah. "Please, consider the words I have said, my son." She smiled politely at Caroline and walked past her.

The blonde high school student turned to Elijah. "What was that about?"

Elijah frowned, staring in the direction that his mother left in. He was in a state of shock, or he never would have bothered to answer her. "I think she just became my own personal cheerleader and tried to persuade me into having coitus with Elena."

Caroline looked down the hallway and the back to Elijah. "That's a little more inclusion than I prefer with my mother."

"I concur." He looked to Caroline. "Just give me a minute, and I'll join you with the others." He waited until he heard the door close before turning back to Elena. He refused to think on his mother's words as he looked at her. "Elena, we might have found something. I'll be back." He squeezed her hand in silent support, unable to say anything else.

* * *

"Are we sure this is where they are?" Stefan asked. The house reminded him of the one that he and Damon tracked Elena down at the first day they met Elijah.

"That's what I was told, and my boys know better than to lie to me," Klaus answered. "Will someone check upstairs?"

"I'll do it," Damon volunteered, ready to kick some ass. He had some frustration that needed to be worked off.

Stefan shook his head. "If they were here before, I don't think they are anymore." He didn't detect any new scents.

"Klaus, there's nobody here," Damon called from upstairs. When he, Klaus, Kol and Stefan arrived at the old abandoned house, they were all prepared to find answers and kick a little ass. It had been highly disappointed when they walked into an empty house.

If someone had told him a year earlier that he and would willingly be working with Klaus, to, above all, save Elena's life; he'd have laughed his ass off, asking for some of whatever drugs they'd consumed. As it happened, he was, grudgingly working with the hybrid. There was no denying that both would be happy to be elsewhere, away from each other and dealing with something of less consequence. However, Damon knew how fierce Klaus was, and since both currently had the same objective, Damon would go with it.

Klaus roared as he continued to wander around on the first story. He was too old to be playing these games with some vampire! It was difficult enough dealing with his siblings where Elena was concerned, he didn't need this! "Damn it! I don't like it when people mess with my stuff."

Damon joined the other three downstairs, a forced smile. "Yeah, if you could stop referring to Elena as your own personal property, that would make this whole…temporary truce thing, a little easier."

"Oh, Damon, I do admire your cavalier attitude," the Mikaelson replied flippantly. "Tell me, mate, is there a quota you look to hit every day on the people that you piss off?"

"Well, not a quota, but I do enjoy getting under your skin," Damon shot back, smiling widely.

Sensing that Klaus was about to unleash his frustration out on Damon, Stefan moved to stand in front of his brother. "He will kill you after this make shift deal is off, so don't provoke him," the younger Salvatore warned.

Away from the three, Kol investigated further. When he noticed a pool of blood gathering underneath a set of French doors, he called out to the others. "I think I found something!" He turned the handle, pushing it open, prepared to find a body right behind the door. As soon as the door opened, he heard the sound of a trigger. He didn't even have enough time to move before a stake his him in the chest. He looked down, his skin already turning a sickly gray color.

"Kol!" Klaus ran over to him, the Salvatores running quickly behind him.

As soon as they made it to the threshold, a barrage of stakes, bullets and knives were thrown in their direction. No one escaped unscathed.

When three bullets tore through his chest, Damon grunted. "Now, I'm really pissed off," he gasped. He'd noticed that Stefan was already falling to the ground, a knife sticking out of his chest. Other than a stake being thrust through their hearts, most mortal weapons couldn't kill them; but they managed to inflict a world of pain.

As Klaus moved to hover over his brother, a stake hit him. His last conscious thought was of his sister and Elijah. If someone managed to plan this out for them, then there was a possibility they were going to be targets. If Elena was killed, there' be hell to pay…

* * *

"Why did mother and Finn leave?" Rebekah asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room.

Looking away from the space in front of him, Elijah shook his head. "I didn't even think to ask." He was confused by his mother and Finn's attitudes. Even as humans, Finn was especially close to Esther, but this was something new. It seemed as if they knew something that no one else did or could. Elijah tried to ignore it, wanting to believe his mother that she wanted them to be together again. However, his suspicions were always there.

"I can't believe Nic kept me here to babysit Elena," she muttered, a dark look on her face.

"You really don't like her, do you? Why is that?" Elijah asked. Of course it wasn't the first time he'd asked her, but she'd always managed to brush him off.

Rebekah sighed and considered her words before speaking a minute later. Caroline had left to check on Alaric and Matt and explain the situation to them. It wasn't very often that Rebekah let people see her 'soft' side, and there was no way she'd even consider answering if Caroline was still somewhere in the vicinity.

"I never liked Tatia," the blonde breathed. "Do you remember that?"

Elijah nodded, though it was something he never thought on. "I do. You were barely civil to her."

"I know that you and Nic thought she was the greatest thing, but there was just something about her that I couldn't…I just didn't like. Growing up, I know that you were considerably older than me…but you and Klaus, he always looked up to you, you know. When your relationship fell apart because of her," she ran a hand through her hair. "I disliked her all the more for it."

"We made up…."

"Because circumstances forced you to," she shot back. She hadn't had the displeasure of meeting Katherine, but she'd heard all about her from both brothers. "And then when Katherine came along, it was like Tatia all over again. Your relationship with Nic suffered because of it."

"So it's because Elena looks so much like them?"

"I suppose that's part of it. Did you know that I met Stefan back during his Ripper days? Nicklaus and I ran into him at a club, and I was smitten. He was just as interested in me. I planned on leaving Nic that night. As pathetic as this sounds; I would have followed Stefan anywhere."

Elijah frowned. How had he not known this before? Through all the years, he'd seen his sister's interest in several different men, but it was never more than a passing fancy.

"When I told Nic my plan, he couldn't bear the thought of me leaving him. He daggered me that night…and when I did wake up, it was nearly a hundred years later and Stefan had moved on with Elena." She pursed her lips. "I lost so much because of Elena, or because of someone who wore her face…I can't just let it go."

He moved over to his sister and embraced her. "I can't blame you for your feelings, after hearing that…" He kissed the top of her head. "But maybe you should consider her side as well? She, like us, never asked for any of this. And as great as Elena found Stefan to be, he's an idiot for letting go of you in the first place."

Rebekah smiled against him. She pulled away ready to tease him for his words, but the stricken look on his face instantly alarmed her. She looked down at his stomach to find the pointy end of a stake sticking out. As soon as she realized what happened, she felt a blinding pain in her own chest.

"Elijah?" Even as her skin began to morph from its pristine condition to a weathered gray, she pulled the one from Elijah's stomach first.

When the life crept back into him, Elijah noticed his sister laying the floor. He rushed to her side, yanking the weapon out of her body, keeping a hold of it. From above him, he heard a shuffling and bound up the stairs two at a time.

He found a man standing in the hallway, his shoulders squared as if he was ready for a fight.

Elijah couldn't remember the last time he was so furious. Hatred that he'd never known rose like a tidal wave within him and Elijah growled. Even Klaus on his worst day didn't provoke that emotion. "I don't know who you are, and I really don't care…but for you to break into my house and stake my sister…me…attempting to take my mate…" The word was out before he even had time to realize the slip. He rushed forward, his face menacing, his eyes were black. "I hope you enjoyed it, because it will never happen again."

"I didn't…Katherine told us that she'd be open for the taking."

"One thing I learned about Katerina," Elijah sighed, "is that what she says and what is, don't exactly match up. She set you up for death the minute you decided to believe her." Quick as lightning, his hand shot into the man's chest, pulling out his heart. Without sparing the falling body with a second glance, he moved to Elena's room.

An unfamiliar blonde vampire hovered over Elena's form. His hands were running over her body, and while she made no noise of protestation, there was a frightened look on her face. He held a vial to her mouth, forcing her to drink the contents of it.

"Please…" It was a tortured sound between coughing fits. She didn't know what he was giving her, but she had no way of pushing him away. Adam's hand brought relief to her aching body, but somewhere deep inside her, she didn't want this.

"Shush now, Love. It'll all be over soon, and then you'll never want to be without me." He leaned down, running his nose over her hair and neck. "You're just as sweet as I remembered."

"I believe that you're trespassing," Elijah said, his stance not betraying the fury over finding a man touching Elena. "Now, release her."

The vampire moved away from Elena, his body moving to stand protectively over the bed. "I've come too far to do that. If you want Elena, you're going to have to kill me."

As soon as Elena felt the body move away from her, she used what strength she could to scoot to the other side of the bed, slipping off. She collapsed gracelessly on the floor.

"Very well then," Elijah agreed. With a quick, graceful throw, the stake lodged in the vampire's stomach.

Adam gasped, looking away from Elijah, and it was all the Original needed to rush over to Elena. He knew that he should have focused on his enemy, but his concern for Elena far succeeded his interest in payback…for the moment. There'd be time for that later.

He met her on the ground, his hands and eyes roaming over her body to make sure there were no physical injuries.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Thank you guys so much for the encouraging reviews! I have enjoyed reading what you wrote.

* * *

Chapter 5

Kneeling down next to Elena's body, Elijah scooped her into his arms. Satisfaction overwhelmed him when she leaned into his body. He wanted nothing more in that moment, than to tuck her away from the rest of the world forever.

"It's okay, I'm here…" he soothed against her head, inhaling her scent. It wrapped around him like a soothing balm. "What did he give you? Do you feel any worse?"

Elena looked up at his neck, snuggling into his body. She shook her head. She didn't feel any worse, in fact, she just a little better. "You saved me," she breathed. She was sure that her actions earlier had scared him away for good.

Hearing the disbelief in her voice, Elijah craned his neck down so he could look at her. "Of course I did." He considered saying more to her, but she was still fevered and he didn't know if she would be able to really listen to him. If his feelings for her hadn't already been known to him, they would have overwhelmed him by the intensity of her gaze as she stared up at him.

She brushed a hand over his cheek, trailing it down to his neck. "You have to help me, Elijah. It's either you or Adam." Her voice was almost desperate. She wished that she could explain herself more clearly to him than that.

"Is that his name?" He frowned. "And how do you know that we're the only ones that can help you?"

"I heard your mother," Elena confessed. When he looked as though he was about ready to argue, she continued. "But…it feels right." She wasn't sure why this was happening, or how she felt that way, but she did. Something deep in her bones told her that no one else would be able to cure whatever her affliction was.

"Elena, you don't know what you're asking," he insisted.

Rebekah stumbled into the bedroom. She ignored their position, concentrating on her brother. "I've tried Nic and Kol several times. I even tried to call Stefan. No one's answering, Elijah! I'm worried!"

Grabbing a blanket, he wrapped it around the human in his embrace before gracefully standing up with Elena in his arms.

"What happened?" Elena asked in a weak voice. Things may have been over between herself and Stefan, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried about him, his safety.

"Klaus thought he found whoever did this. They went to confront him," Rebekah answered. "If he was here, then something bad must have happened to them." Klaus had reigned supreme against every enemy. He bowed to no one, not even his own siblings. He would not let another vampire beat him.

Elijah frowned at the young woman in his arms, worried about taking her out in the winter air. He considered asking Rebekah to stay behind to watch Elena while he went after his brothers, but he knew she would never agree to that. He supposed they could call Caroline to come and keep an eye on her friend, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving Elena behind. This Adam had already managed to attack them in their home. What if he came back and Caroline was the only line of defense between him and Elena? No, she' be safer with them…him.

"We need to go, Elijah," Rebekah urged upon seeing the indecision in his features. As far as she was concerned, family came first; and it had been so long since they were all together. They needed to focus on reuniting and growing their relationships. However, she knew that she couldn't ask her brother to leave Elena alone there. Or, she supposed she could, but he wouldn't.

Elijah nodded, strolling out of the room. When they reached his car, he settled Elena into the back seat before claiming a seat next to her. He tossed his sister the keys.

Rebekah wanted to argue with him for the actions, but bit her lip and got into the driver's seat. She started the engine and zoomed off to the location that Klaus had told her about before he'd left. Her attention was torn between the road and the happenings in the back seat.

"I'm sorry, Elijah," Elena whispered against his chest. The blanket was tucked around her, but she remained plastered to his side. Her hand ran up and down his chest, settling over the spot where his heart was.

Elijah rubbed her shoulder, trailing a hand down the length of her arm before resting his much larger hand over the one she placed on his chest. His thumb brushed over her hand in a soothing gesture. "This isn't your fault."

From the front seat, Rebekah snorted. Of course it was Elena's fault! If it hadn't been for her, then none of this would have happened.

Hearing the sound, Elijah's gaze shot up to the rearview mirror. He frowned at his sister's reflection, warning her with his eyes not to say a word. Elena appeared to be much more cognizant of the happenings around her. He didn't want his sister's words to cause any further damage.

The blonde rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the road. Moments later, she looked back at the scene, a frown marring her beautiful face. She had heard all about Elijah's feelings for Elena from Klaus, or the things he'd pieced together. However she wasn't prepared to see it firsthand. In the thousand years that they had lived undead, she'd never seen Elijah act like that towards anyone.

"We'll get you better, Elena, I promise you," Elijah said, turning his attention back to her. "But I have to save my family."

"I know," she breathed. From the moment that she'd met him, his family was his concern, first and foremost. She didn't begrudge him for it. "I'm starting to feel better actually. Do you think he gave me an antidote?"

"I don't know," he confessed, feeling frustrated. This was not usually how he operated. He had always been so careful in planning things out before acting. It always worked best for him, that way he was able to control all the factors. He hated not having answers, and he felt like he was disappointing Elena for not having them.

When they arrived at the location that Klaus told them about, Rebekah threw the car in park and stepped out. Elijah looked at his sister, knowing he couldn't let her go in alone. If something happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

"I'll return shortly, Elena," he said, pulling away from the warm body.

Elena nodded. "Go. Help your family."

Elijah opened the door. "Whatever happens, don't go inside. I don't know if it's safe."

* * *

Like a SWAT team, Elijah and Rebekah stealthily made their way through the front door. They worked together like a well oiled machine, looking for one another as they swept through the first story.

"Nic!" Rebekah hissed, seeing four bodies a foot on the ground. She'd know that shoe anywhere! They were his favorite pair.

"Be careful," Elijah warned in a low voice. He too was anxious to see if they were okay, but not at the expense of himself or his sister.

Rebekah nodded. They remained together, until they reached the threshold. Elijah moved to look inside it, while Rebekah focused on her brothers.

When Elijah determined that there was no threat in the room, he turned his attention to his siblings. He removed the stake from Kol as Rebekah did the same for Klaus. It wouldn't take long for his brothers to regenerate.

"Check on Stefan and Damon." Personally, he didn't care if they were left behind, but he knew that Elena would be severely upset if he had.

Rebekah scooted over to them. She pulled a dagger out of Stefan's stomach, wincing when she heard his groaning in protest. Turning to Damon, she assumed that whatever assaulted him would take a little deeper inspection. He was still alive, in a manner of speaking, and that was all she needed to know.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, rolling over.

"You tell us. You were the ones that were attacked," she replied.

Stefan shook his head. "I don't know what happened. Kol got hit first. We ran to get him, and then we got hit."

Elijah took inventory of the room. "Was there someone else here?"

"I didn't see anyone. I didn't even smell any fresh scents. Where's Damon?" He rolled to his other side, freezing when he looked at his brother's condition.

The eldest Original turned back to his brothers. He hadn't always seen eye to eye with them, either of them. He felt a weird sense of satisfaction upon seeing Klaus' still grayed skin. If only he could leave him like that, his life, their lives; would be much simpler.

"We need to get out of here," Rebekah voiced the words that the conscious vampires had running through their minds.

Stefan moved to sit up. "Where's Elena?" He asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's outside," Rebekah sniffed. "We didn't know what would be waiting for us so Elijah had her wait out there." When she heard her brothers begin to gasp, she let out a startled cry. She jumped to them, hugging Klaus and grabbing Kol's hand, squeezing it in relief.

"I need your help, Rebekah," Elijah said, hoisting Klaus up to his feet. "Help Kol up," he directed. As they helped their siblings to the door, Elijah continued giving instructions. "You will take Klaus and Kol in Klaus' car and I'll drive the others.

"Leaving so soon?"

Rebekah and Elijah spun around quickly, their brothers having to keep up with them. Adam stood near the room that they found their brothers lying in. Elena was wrapped in one arm, while his other one was twisted around her neck in an awkward position; showing just how fragile the human body could be.

Elijah moved Klaus closer against his sister, moving in front of them. He needed to make sure that they were protected in case Adam tried to attack them in their weakened state, but he also needed to get to Elena. Neither Salvatore was up to par, so he figured he couldn't count on them for help.

Adam tensed. "You take one more move and I'll snap her neck," he warned, his arm around her neck tightening.

Elena winced, and it as the only thing that held Elijah in his place. He considered calling the vampire's bluff, but it was too risky. If only Elena wasn't so close to Adam… He came up with the plan to compel the vampire to release her, but his attention was already back on the human wrapped in his warped embrace.

"This was not how I envisioned my night going," Adam confessed in a careless tone. "You and I, love, were supposed to be wrapped up in each other."

Down on the floor, Stefan tended to Damon's wounds, pulling out the bullets that were lodged in his stomach and chest.

Damon cursed his brother and then looked at the vampire holding Elena. "You must be the dumbest asshole I ever had the displeasure of meeting," he hissed. He'd seen and done so much over the length of his existence. He felt that he'd earned the right to be cocky. He was at the top of the food chain. While he wouldn't deny his fits of flying off the handle when provoked, even he knew when enough was enough. He didn't respect it, but he knew it.

"I find it fascinating that this little girl has managed to wrap so many vampires around her finger." He shook his head. "And here I'd hoped to have her wrapped around something of mine."

The implication caused three different growls of displeasure from around the room.

Knowing that he had the upper hand, Adam turned Elena around in his arms. "You look so much like her…my Felicity. She managed to manipulate those around her too."

"It's not manipulation," Elena argued. "It's called loyalty." Calling her manipulative…it reminded her of Katherine, and she was nothing like the other doppelganger.

"She was strong too," he continued on, as though he hadn't heard her. "Willful, but she just needed to be broken in…not unlike you."

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "And you thought that I would just fall into your arms, that you could manufacture me, groom me to be just like her?" She hadn't felt so nauseous since the night that Klaus planned to sacrifice her. "Whoever she was, I'm nothing like her." She was seriously going to develop a complex over being a doppelganger. She'd already met one, but there was another one, or had been? When were people going to see her for her and not as someone else?

"No," he agreed. "You aren't. She at least knew when to shut up."

Her eyes narrowed even further. "Oh, what was I thinking? How dare I not respond positively to the man who slipped something in my drink!" She admonished. Damon's personality had definitely been rubbing off on her.

She knew that she was totally out of character by saying so, but she was…pissed off. He'd placed a potion in her drink that was meant to alter her personality. She ended up throwing a vampire across the room, she'd totally embarrassed herself in front of everyone at the Grille, and Elijah. Poor Elijah, the way that she'd tried to seduce him earlier… He would probably never forget her juvenile wiles, laughingly comparing them to all of his other experiences. Oh, and to top it all off, she still found herself feeling just the tiniest bit aroused with no end in sight.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" Adam growled. Not holding back, he pushed her down.

The movement was so sudden and so hard, that she expected her body to slam into the ground. She closed her eyes, attempting to brace her body for the impact; but before she felt the hard floor, she felt an arm grab her around the waist as she landed against a body. Elena opened them to find herself in Stefan's embrace.

She spun around quickly, offering him a relieved smile. She leaned down to Damon's body, pulling his jacket back. She reached for an inside pocket, looking for whatever weapon she could find. When Damon went on a mission, he never went so empty handed. She knew that he would have something.

Once Elena was on the ground, Adam turned his attention back to Elijah and the rest of his siblings. "Pathetic really, the lot of you."

Rebekah arched one perfectly manicured eyebrow and tilted her head. "I really don't think that I've ever heard anyone so…" she trailed off, unable to come up with one word that describe the vampire before her.

"Disrespectful?" Elijah asked calmly. He remained aloof to the situation, but the granite like expression on his face spoke volumes. He didn't look away from Adam, but made sure to keep Elena in his peripheral vision.

The youngest male sibling coughed, straightening away from his sister's hold. "Stupid?" Adam knew who they were, at the very least, he'd heard of him. Knowing who he was up against, he still went through with it. It made him very brave…and very stupid.

"No, he's living on borrowed time," Klaus excused, straightening up as well. "For you to think that you can come to my town, mess with my family, touch my things…you're already dead."

With a satisfied smirk, Rebekah looked from her siblings to Adam. "It appears to me that you need to learn a lesson about the Originals, respect and well…pain."

Elena watched the four siblings unite against the enemy and nearly shuddered. By themselves, they all proved to be scary; but united, they were lethal. She used the distraction from them to pull out a vervain bomb out of Damon's jacket. She pulled out the pin before throwing it at Adam.

Elijah watched as it exploded all over Adam before he and his sister rushed the vampire. He remembered the day that Elena threw one at him. While it didn't cause any permanent damage, it managed to hurt quite a bit. If there was one thing about Elena, she was resourceful.

"See, that pain my sister was mentioning," the eldest Mikaelson sibling began. "That starts right about…" he trailed off, his hand going through Adam's chest. "Now," he finished, playing around. He knew that he could have easily ripped out his heart, but that would be too forgiving. He needed to pay for what he'd done.

She knew that she should have felt even the tiniest bit of fear as she watched Elijah tear through the man's body, but there was none. Oh she knew that he was not a vampire to be messed with in any way, but she didn't feel any terror. More than anything, she found herself entranced, watching him like that. Seeing him take control over the situation, Elena found herself feeling more carnal towards him than ever.

"Seriously, Elena?" Damon hissed out. He was so close to her, that he could smell her arousal. Her eyes were fully trained on Elijah, and Damon frowned. She appeared to be doing better than before and he was hoping that whatever craziness she'd been inflicted with was over.

Elena blushed and looked away from all the vampires in the room. She didn't even know if anyone else noticed it, but if they had, there was no mention of it. She didn't even notice as Klaus lead Adam outside.

It had been an hour since they attempted a rescue mission for the missing Mikaelson and Salvatore siblings. In that time, the Original family had built a rather large fire pit outside. Adam was chained to a chair that was positioned directly in front of it. If the wind blew just right, the flames licked his skin while the siblings went out of their way cause torture.

Elena, being scantily dressed, remained inside. Damon remained close to her. He'd wanted to speak to her about Elijah and her reaction to him. It had only been a few minutes since Stefan left them to join the Originals in their quest for revenge.

"I thought you were getting better," Damon frowned.

"I am feeling better in the way that my skin doesn't burn anymore, but I am still…afflicted," she took a moment to consider her words. She still felt strength in her body that she didn't normally possess, and there was also the arousal. Her desire for Elijah had managed to increase tenfold in the last hour or so.

"You know, I thought that we were finally going to be able to try something together," Damon whispered, scooting closer to Elena on the couch. "You've been fighting it for so long, but I know there's something there, Elena. It just needs to grow, and I can make you happier than my brother ever did or could."

Elena looked to her companion, her heart breaking. "For a short while I allowed myself to believe that too, Damon. I was letting go of the past and I…you challenge me in a way that no one else ever did," she tried to explain. "I can't do this anymore though. I can't get between you and your brother. I refuse to be the reason for another falling out between you."

"So…you're just…gonna what? Ride off into the sunset with Elijah?" Damon couldn't help his attitude. He was hurt, and he was going to deny it.

"Damon, I didn't ask to feel like this," she replied.

"It's a spell, Elena. When it's over, the feelings will be too," he reminded her.

Elena could only shake her head. "This spell has only increased certain things, the feelings were always there," she answered. It was as though for the first time she was thinking clearly. She didn't want to hurt her companion, but she wanted him to know that it wasn't just going to go away. Her voice was soft but firm. "I don't expect the romance of the century to start up because of this, but I do know that I need to remain true to myself." It wouldn't be fair for her to try something with Damon when she so clearly felt something for Elijah.

"He's a thousand year old vampire," he argued. "Do you think he's really going to fall for an eighteen year old human? I've heard about some of his lovers in the past, and you can't hold a candle to them."

The human closed her eyes and counted to ten. She knew that Damon was just saying that to hurt her, because she'd hurt him first. That as another thing that Damon was good at, he seemed to pick at someone's insecurities. "As I stated before, nothing will probably come from this, but I can't keep going down this road. Even if I have an attraction for you, I won't act on it."

There was no comparison to the attraction she had between Damon and Elijah. It had taken years for her to like and appreciate Damon. He was unlike anyone she'd ever met, and understanding him wasn't an easy thing to do. Damon made things difficult…for everyone. He had grown to be one of her closest confidants and had been there when no one else had. She couldn't imagine her life without him, but the feelings that she discovered for Elijah were so…much more. How could she allow herself fall for Damon when there was someone else that she felt something more for?

"You've always looked at him like he was something special," Damon muttered, pulling Elena from her thoughts. "But if you think that I'm just gonna sit by and watch you try and be with him…you're delusional."

"Damon…"

Damon shook his head, and bound up out of his seat. "I'm out of here," he murmured darkly, walking to the front door.

"Please don't do this," Elena pleaded. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Damon looked back at her, a twisted smirk was on his face. "You've gotten really good at hurting people that you don't mean to, I can't wait to see what you do to someone when you mean to do it."

Elena watched him with a heavy heart as he bounded out of the room. When she heard the front door slam, the sound reverberated through the entire house. She winced, closing her eyes in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Thank you guys so much for the encouraging reviews! I have enjoyed reading what you wrote. There won't be any loving between Elena and Elijah yet. I still want to wrap some things up before that happens. Good news is though, it's coming. I've finished writing that chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Elena frowned in the direction that he left. She wished that she could toss everything aside and let herself be with him, because she knew there would be so much passion between them. She couldn't do it though, she couldn't be selfish. His relationship with Stefan would be forever altered if she and Damon became a couple, not to mention she had to factor in her feelings for Elijah. Feelings that seemed to creep over her in the last day…but that wasn't right. They'd been there, but it had been a slow burning ember.

"Everything okay in here?" Stefan asked, leaning against the frame of an archway.

"Damon and I had a bit of a disagreement," Elena shrugged.

He nodded in acknowledgement, a frown on his face. "I heard."

"How much?" she asked, her gaze cutting to him.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Enough."

Elena closed her eyes and shook her head. She let out a weary sigh. "So I suppose you know it all then?"

Stefan walked closer into the room. "Elijah is just like so…handsome," he said, his voice becoming higher.

"Don't! Don't make fun of me, Stefan." After everything they'd been through, it was still difficult for her to see Stefan's mean streak; especially to be on the receiving end of it.

"What do you want from me, Elena? My blessing?"

She shook her head. "I don't need your blessing," she denied. "And…I don't even know why I'm here discussing this with you. Of everyone in my life, you're the one that I don't need to answer to."

Stefan could only shake his head. He kept his face neutral, but on the inside, he was feeling a torrent of emotions. He was angry at Elena for not understanding that he was acting like this on purpose. He was sad that she was finally giving up hope that he would take her in his arms and kiss her breathless. He was upset that things had progressed enough between her and his brother that Damon thought they could actually be together. He was jealous over Elijah. He was there last year when Elena and the Original formed a truce of sorts. He knew then that Elena had an attraction for the older vampire, but she hadn't been in the place to act on it. It killed him to know that there was nothing holding her back from acting on those emotions any longer.

"Damon looked to be pretty hurt tonight," Elena voiced after a few minutes of silence. "Is he going to be able to get home okay?"

He could only shake his head. "I don't know."

"Don't you think you should go after him?" Elena frowned.

"And leave you here with them?" He shook his head. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I'm safer with them than you. At least I know that Klaus won't feed me his blood and threaten to drive off a bridge with me in the car."

Stefan shook his head, a hard look in his eyes. "Are you ever going to let that go?" He noticed the unflattering color or Elena's face at the question and backed up. "I think I'll go join Damon."

Elena watched him leave and threw her head back on the couch. What a douche! And Damon! Argh! She didn't want to feel guilty for her feelings. She shouldn't feel bad about them. Anger began to stir in her gut. Stefan had never been one to push her buttons. In fact, since they'd given into their attraction, he'd always gone along with her ideas, even if he didn't like them. His new found personality was a bitter pill to swallow, but it was getting easier. She'd cried over their relationship, or lack thereof, but it was getting easier to deal with.

It was when she finally allowed herself to give into the growing attraction she felt for the older Salvatore sibling. Once they shared their kiss, she knew she'd made a mistake. She felt that she was ready to move on, but not with Stefan's brother. She couldn't do that him, either of them. She really wished that Damon understood her feelings about it. She'd already seen firsthand the way that Katherine's presence; even a hundred plus later, she could still affect them.

His words about Elijah's former lovers stung. It was something that that crossed her thoughts. And her anger developed into a fury. She didn't want to have a crush on Elijah, he was so different than her, so far above her. She didn't want to have to deal with his expectant refusal of her advances when this was all over.

Even now, just thinking about their time earlier that night…she felt her cheeks redden. She wasn't a virgin, but she was sure that compared to his experience; she seemed almost awkward and childlike. Gosh, how he had managed to remain so polite…she was sure that all he wanted was to be as far away from her as possible. A part of her always found him attractive, but that attraction grew when she got to know him. It had never gone further than that. She'd had Stefan, and Elijah had his own things to focus on. Now, she'd gone and sullied that.

She moved to the back door, watching the Mikaelson siblings take turns trying to get answers out of Adam. They were worked together so well. They'd be a force to be reckoned with if they could learn to get along. She knew that Elijah and Klaus spent nearly five hundred years estranged from one another, was it like that amongst all the siblings?

"You will tell me what I want to know," Klaus said, leaning over Adam's chair.

Adam appeared to fight against him, against the compulsion. "I told you, Katherine told me that she would be open for the taking."

"Did she now? And when did Katherine say this?"

"Before we left," he replied. "I tried to seduce her, but she told me that she'd already been ruined. That she was too old to be something that she wasn't, but that she knew of another one. She mentioned that she was human, unattached and easy to manipulate."

Listening to the response, Elena's hands fisted. Katherine told him that what? Oh, if she ever got her hands on her…

"And where is Katherine now?" Kol asked, his lips were pursed, and he was aching for a fight. Hell, he'd settle for killing the vampire in front of him, if only his brothers showed signs of ending their interrogations…

Deciding that she'd listened enough, Elena stepped outside. She immediately shivered in the winter air, but she needed to do something. Her annoyance was growing steadily, and she felt as though she'd explode if she didn't find an outlet.

"Are you done with him, yet?" She asked, turning to Elijah.

"We need to find out where Katherine is."

"Is it really that important?" Elena asked. "I mean I know it is, that she needs to have her ass handed to her, but it's been a long day." They were going to live forever; there was always a chance to kill her another time. Elena turned her attention back to the scene by the bonfire. "How is it that he can resist your compulsion?"

"Some vampires just can. It's very rare, but it has happened in the past," Rebekah answered. "He seems to almost always fight against it, but in the end, his will power is no match for us." The blonde shrugged. "He'll get tired soon enough; we just have to wait him out."

Elena frowned at Adam. She almost felt bad for him. It was kind of sweet, the way that he never moved on from his lover. It was exceedingly creepy the way that he tried to bring that feeling back through magic, but almost…sad; in a demented sort of way. By taking Katherine's word, he'd signed a death warrant.

"It really is sad, Adam," Elena said, standing up, dropping her blanket. Her nipples instantly hardened because of the cold air, but she wasn't about to hide it. She walked closer to him, keeping his eyes on him only. She noticed when his moved down to her chest, and she almost puffed it out even further; satisfied by his reaction to her. Perhaps she could use it to her advantage?

"What is?" Adam asked. "You don't want me. You said so."

"You could have had me without the potion," Elena continued on. She walked closer to him. "Katherine was right, I didn't have anyone…officially. You are rather handsome and seeing you that first day, you had me speechless."

He smirked, thinking back to her reaction to him. "You were, weren't you?"

The human stopped directly in front of him, leaning down, making sure that he could see down the top of the night dress.

From her vantage in the back, Rebekah rolled eyes. She watched Adam become entranced as he looked down Elena's top. Kol moved behind Elena, taking interest in the fact that she was bent over in a short night dress. From her peripheral vision, she noticed Elijah's body stiffen.

Klaus circled the three, smirking at Elena's idea. He didn't know if it would work, but maybe she could get things out of him faster. He was growing tired of this vampire, but he would find Katerina. She'd been a thorn in his side for far too long.

"Could you have imagined that? I mean, it wouldn't have happened so fast, but it could have happened." Elena sighed, bringing a hand to his chest. "My boyfriend was gone for a while, and it's been a long time since I've kissed anyone." She leaned down, her lips a hair's breath away. She had one hand resting against the top of the chair, keeping balance, but her other one trailed down his chest. "It's been a while since I've caressed anyone."

Rebekah snorted. "Oh, please," she muttered.

Next to his sister, Elijah's jaw ticked. He certainly didn't enjoy watching Elena throw herself at someone. Rationally, he knew she was trying to get answers out of him, but that didn't make it any easier. And Kol…he was going to be taught a lesson as soon as he was left alone with him. He was not impressed with Kol's interest in Elena, even if it was just her body.

Playing coy, Elena sat on his lap. "I can't remember the last time that someone…" she used the hand that she had been using as leverage, walk down her own body, "touched me," she breathed. "Gosh, it's been such a long time since I've been intimate with someone." Bravely, she brought a hand down to feel his growing member. She smiled when he hissed. "Hmm, impressive."

His eyes rolled into the back of his head upon feelings her caress. It had been such a long time since he'd felt hands similar to that on him. He'd take his actions back that night if he could. "I'm sorry about my actions. If I tell you where Katherine is, I'll take you…just as you are," Adam told her. "I'll always miss her, but I can make you happy, Elena. We can make each other happy."

Elena pulled away from him. "And do you know where she is?"

"Not too far from here. There's another abandoned house about an hour away." He went on to explain a route to get there, not actually knowing the address.

Elena backed up off his lap, looking at Klaus. "May I go home now?"

Klaus smirked at her. "Lovely performance, Elena," he congratulated her. "I didn't know you had it in you."

The human blushed and turned away from his face. "Yeah…me either." A gust of air picked up, and Elena remembered how naked she was compared to the others.

Klaus removed his jacket, placing it around her shoulders. "Elijah may take you home, if he wishes to do so." He looked to his older sibling. "Kol, Rebekah and I will continue on to find Katerina."

With soundless steps, Elijah approached the two. "Are you ready to go home, Elena?"

Adam looked between everyone, his eyes widening. "What about me? I told you where to find her."

Rebekah shook her head at him. "So?"

"So, I told you so that you wouldn't kill me."

Elena spun around looking at him. "And when did we come to that arrangement?" She shook her head. "You attacked the Originals, and even if I wanted to save you, which I don't, I wouldn't be able to. You slipped me some potion that managed to…my hormones are out of control thanks to you. I have attacked and embarrassed a friend of mine, not to mention embarrassed myself around the town people that I see all the time."

"You used my attraction for you against me," he growled, realizing that he'd been played.

Elena shook her head. "Well, according to you, I'm easily manipulated. I guess I just wanted to see if I could manipulate anyone else…"

"Enjoy it while you can, because without me, you're dead," he said. "That elixir I gave you, it was just to stop the fever. I couldn't bed you while you were so whiny. You leave me here to die, and you die with me."

"It's a good thing there's a back-up plan then. You've been most helpful, mate," Klaus smirked.

Before anyone could do anything, Elena pushed the chair backwards into the fire. Hearing Adam's screams of agony as the flames licked his skin helped to make her mood just a little better. She looked briefly at Kol and Rebekah. She already knew that Klaus would happy by her action, and she couldn't stomach the chance that Elijah might be upset by her actions.

"Can you take me home, Elijah?" She asked, turning back to the vampire engulfed by flames. As she looked at it, she tried to find a feeling of remorse, but there was none to be found. She didn't notice when Klaus' jacket was removed from her shoulders, replaced by a slightly lighter, but better scented one.

* * *

"So…she was kind of hot back there," Kol voiced, breaking the silence in the car between the siblings.

Rebekah only rolled her eyes. "What is it with the men in this family and their obsession with the Petrova women?"

"I'm not obsessed," the younger brother insisted. "I was just stating a fact. She was hot back there. Can you imagine her, a vampire? She'd be a force to be reckoned with."

"Elena Gilbert would be no different if she were to become a vampire," the sister denied. "Elena isn't normally like that. I can only attribute her actions to the spell."

In the passenger seat, Klaus could only smile as he thought back to Elena's actions that night. From the moment he met her, it was apparent that she was unlike both Tatia and Katerina, in the way that she was so good. Sure, she looked like them, but by way of attitude, she was too pure for his liking. Seeing her that night though…that version he could grow an attachment to. He wouldn't, and he almost felt bad because he would never let her reach that full potential.

"I think you're both forgetting something," Klaus interrupted them. "Elena will remain human as long as I'm around."

"But it was so much fun with her tonight," Kol denied.

Rebekah rolled her eyes from the driver's seat. "She's not normally like that, Kol. She's…boring and…she actually goes out of her way to be a good person."

"How awful," the younger male said in mock horror.

"Except where you're concerned," Klaus observed. While his sister seemed to go to great lengths to annoy him, he didn't like seeing anyone hurt her. However, when he learned that Elena had daggered her, he was slightly amused by it. He wouldn't tell his sister that, but he was. The idea that human Elena, little Elena who depended on others to protect her, had actually done that…

"Whatever…" Rebekah muttered. Elena daggering her had certainly not endeared the human to her. She hated that her life was torn apart by Elena. Why Klaus couldn't let go of his insane dream of spawning a new species was beyond her. If she had it her way, she'd get Elena out of the way and kill two birds with one stone. She'd be away from the doppelganger permanently and her brother would focus more on his family.

"Since I missed the interlude with Katerina," Kol began, "I have to ask, was our brother as interested in her as he appears to be with Elena?"

Klaus sighed, thinking about his brother's apparent attraction to Elena. It did trouble him quite a bit. Elijah had never been one for affection or romance, yet he seemed very interested in Elena. Oh Klaus figured that Elijah was the less of two; or rather three evils, but it did upset him. He meant what he said at dinner that the worst thing for Elena was Stefan and Damon. That didn't mean he wanted his brother there. See, what Elena needed was to get married and have kids, something that Elijah couldn't offer her.

"Please, it'll pass. It did with Tatia and it did with Katherine," Rebekah sniffed.

"Yeah…the lineage of vampires was created with Tatia's blood, effectively ending Klaus and Elijah's feud over her," Kol finished nonchalantly. "Oh, and the part where they were estranged for hundreds of years because of the Katerina…"

"Our brothers have been through this before, I doubt Elijah would let anyone get in between their new found…truce." Rebekah cut a look to her brother next to her. "Right, Nic?"

Klaus pursed his lips, unable to say anything. Elijah used to be a man of thoughts before actions, but that trait always seemed to hide whenever it came to the Petrova women.

"And she hasn't been healed yet, but Elijah somehow has the ability to do so…does that mean that they're going to-"

"Would you shut up? You're worse than a little old lady gossiping," his sister ordered. She cast a worried glance over to the older brother in the car and winced. Nic's pursed lips appeared hard as a rock. There was serious frown on his face.

"Inquisitive minds want to know," he brushed away his withering glare.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Caroline paused for a response over the phone. "And there's nothing else I can do tonight?" Again, there was another pause. She looked over at Alaric who was fiddling around in bed. She frowned at him. "No, Alaric's fine. Matt was here earlier and then I came over. We're just making sure that he's taking it easy."

"Which I don't need because of this handy ring," Alaric replied in a loud tone so that Elena was sure to hear.

"Elena said to shut up," Caroline told him after a brief pause.

Alaric rolled his eyes, taking a sip out of his drink. "She did not."

Caroline ignored him turning back to her conversation. "Okay, just be careful. Yeah, no, I already talked to Bonnie and she is really sorry that she wasn't there. Okay. Goodnight."

"Is she okay?" Alaric asked once the call was disconnected.

"Elijah's taking her home. I guess Damon got mad earlier and he and Stefan left earlier. Klaus and the others went after Katherine."

Alaric frowned. "Elijah's taking her home…alone?" Maybe he should go over to the Gilbert residence? He didn't care for Elijah, never had. And Elena's attachment to the vampire worried him.

"There's nothing to worry about. Elijah won't hurt her." She chose to leave out the fact that as of yet, Elena was still under a sort of spell and that the only person who could help her was Elijah. That would be a 'by the way' or 'remember when' story.

* * *

So that's the end of the chapter. I thought that maybe it was too much for Elena, out of character, but when I was writing this story, I had planned on having her be bad...very, very bad. So, even though she's acting like she's better, she still has that potion in her body. She still has a strength that she doesn't possess and she is obviously acting out of character. So yeah...hope you guys enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Thank you guys so much for the encouraging reviews! Well, I'm almost done. This 'short story' o' mine has turned into a hundred twenty something pages story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it though!

Chapter 7

"Alaric seems to be doing better," Elena said hanging up her phone. She'd been so afraid when she walked into her house and saw all that blood. If he hadn't had that ring, he'd have been dead. It was one of the scariest moments in her life, and she'd been through so much in the past few years.

Alaric had come to mean so much to her in the seemingly short time that she'd known him. At one time, she was ready to welcome him into her family, sure that his relationship with Jenna was heading somewhere permanent. It was a relief to know that even though she'd lost her aunt, she and Jeremy still had Alaric.

"I'm glad to hear it," Elijah replied, and he actually meant it. It was very obvious that Elena adored the history teacher. While Elijah cared little for him, his loyalty to Elena spoke volumes to him. Since being undaggered, his brother had given him a rundown of the things that had happened in the past months. He'd been glad to hear that Elena had someone to depend on after the death of her aunt.

When they reached the Gilbert residence, Elijah followed Elena inside and up the stairs. He tried not to stay too close to her, but he wanted to be prepared in case she suffered one of her spells. She left him in her room after grabbing a change of clothes and heading into the shower.

Once he was alone in the room, he grabbed his jacket that Elena had offered as soon as they were up there. He laid it on the back of her desk chair. Feeling as though he could relax for the first time during that long night, he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt before unclasping the one at his wrists. He rolled up the sleeves before turning his attention to the mirror.

Pictures littered the edges, pictures of Elena with her parents. There was one of her with Caroline and Bonnie, the three of them donning their cheerleading uniforms. They all looked so young and carefree, which in retrospect; they were…still so young. However they seemed so innocent and pure. He found it odd that they were still such good friends. A witch, a vampire and a human, at first glance it seemed odd; mainly the fact that a witch and a vampire remained so close. In his world, most witches didn't help vampires willingly.

It was an extraordinary group of friends. Elena with Bonnie and Caroline, all three were strong and independent, but together they were even stronger. Then he threw in the Salvatore brothers, which he disliked immensely, but grudgingly respected their protectiveness over Elena. He knew that her former boyfriend was also among their odd little group, and while Elijah hadn't met him, he knew from word of mouth that he was very protective and close to all three girls. Rounding out the group was Alaric. At first glance, it seemed a little odd, a man of his age associating with high school aged kids outside of school; but behind the scenes, he was just as important as the rest.

These people, all so young; including the vampire brothers, were so close. Oh he didn't doubt the differences among them, and he was sure there was some distance between Damon and Bonnie, but they still fought together. He admired that, wishing that his siblings could put their differences aside and they would once again be united…truly united.

"Feeling better?" He asked, turning around to look at the freshly showered human. She no longer wore Rebekah's much too revealing night gown. Instead she wore a simple tank top and flannel pajama pants. In his eyes, it fit her more. Oh, he enjoyed the other outfits she'd worn that night, but this…her in that moment, that was the Elena he'd come to admire.

"Is it just me, or has this been a long couple of days?" She asked with a shake of her head. It felt like days ago that she'd ingested the potion laced drink when in actuality; it was just the day before. She looked to the clock at her bedside and let out a small sigh. According to the numbers that she read, it actually had been a couple of days.

"You've been through quite an ordeal," he allowed.

Elena brushed her hair, placing her towel in the hamper. "So…I guess you drew the short straw…"

"The what?" He asked, genuinely confused over the question.

"You…being here. I assume that Klaus wanted someone here to watch over his precious doppelganger," she ended her observation with a sneer. "You don't have to stay. I mean, I doubt anything is going to happen to me, so if you want to go…" She chose not to address the proverbial elephant in the room with them.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked with a frown, knowing that even if she did, he wouldn't go far. He wanted to be there, not for Klaus' sake of mind, but for his. He needed to make sure that Elena was okay.

"Don't you want to?" She countered, turning to face him. "Elijah, my actions tonight were…" She shook her head, sighing. She was unable to continue with the line of thought. She couldn't believe the way she acted, the way she'd touched him. "I can't believe I did those things to you. I…understand if you don't want to be around me right now."

"On the contrary, Elena," he waved away her words. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Really?"

"Undeniably."

She found herself smiling at his words, over the fact that there was no hesitation in them. "About today, I don't think I can ever apologize enough for my actions."

"You were under a spell. I can hardly hold you accountable for a situation that you had no control over," he excused. From their first introduction they were products of their circumstances. It seemed as though they were always apologizing to one another over one decision or another.

"But I basically molested you," she shook her head at her actions. God, he probably thought she was a stupid kid by her actions of hoping to entice him.

One side of his lips twisted up into a genuine smile. "While the actions were unexpected, it does not mean they were unwanted," he shared.

She frowned. "But you turned me down, you left me. I was so sure that I scared you away."

At this point in their relationship, he doubted there was anything she could do to turn him away from her. With his casual grace, he was kneeling in front of her before she realized it. "Elena, I have never hungered after anyone so much as I desired…desire you," he confessed, his hands cupping her cheeks so they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"You don't mean that," she denied. He couldn't mean it. He was a man, vampire, with a thousand years of experience. Next to all of that he surely found her insignificant and lacking.

"I think that we both know that I never say things I don't mean," he reminded her gently.

Even if he wasn't holding her face in his hands, she wouldn't have been able to pull her eyes away from him if she wanted to. Elijah always had a way of captivating her, his gaze was always so intense and his words always seemed to wrap around her.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked, immediately nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I have to admit, I'm confused about something. You told me that you knew that I could…" he paused to search out the best word for the circumstance, "relieve your condition." The slight reddening of her cheeks endeared her in that moment. "How did you know? I tried to ask you earlier, but I'm hoping that I'll get more of a response out of you."

Elena looked away from him, considering his question. "It's…kind of hard to explain. I mean it was more a feeling than anything," she admitted. "I just, I knew that anyone else, or rather a male, touching me would do no good. There was something inside me that just…I guess it sort of sought out that comfort, and it was you." She shook her head. "That sounded corny, didn't it? It sounded so much better in my head. I just, I don't really have any eloquence to my words. I suppose that's something that comes with age."

He didn't dare look away from her. Her words, for whatever reason, thrilled him. He liked knowing that he was the only one able to cure her affliction. It was altogether barbaric, but animalistic, and he was very aroused just by the ideas that it implied.

"Kol seemed to appreciate what he saw tonight," Elena observed. At the time, her gaze was focused on Adam, but she didn't miss the way that the younger Mikaelson sibling moved around to get a nice view. At the time, she tried to ignore the action, but it had been noted.

"Yes, my brother appeared to enjoy it very much," he agreed in a dark tone.

"Did you?" She asked. The question was out before she realized it, and she back tracked. Elijah appeared to be startled by the frankness of it and she felt her face burn. "Not like that," she was quick to fix. "I just meant…it was so out of character. I acted like Katherine."

"I believe that I've mentioned my particular folly in regards to that situation," he responded stiffly.

She nodded her head in agreement. "I also remember you said that it was something you would never do again."

"And I meant it." He watched Elena's face fall at the words. "Katerina was not a nice person. I fell for the idea of something, rather than the person, she was not who I thought she was. What I meant to articulate was that I would never do that again. As for your first inquiry, I find you intriguing in whatever way you dress. Appearance doesn't make the person who they are."

Elena nodded at his words, mollified by his response.

"May I ask what happened between you and Damon in the house? What caused him to depart early?"

"When Stefan left, I was a mess," she answered in a small voice. "Jenna had died, and I was the oldest, and for the first time, it hit me that I was alone. I didn't have her to turn to. My boyfriend had left, and all I had was Damon. Not to say he was some sort of…consolation prize," she was quick to defend. "Damon always flirted with me, always challenged me in a way that Stefan didn't. I suppose that my feelings for him grew. Stefan came back…different. I wasn't eager to start something with Damon just because my relationship with Stefan found closure, but we ended up kissing one night."

Elijah tried to remain impassive, but he was finding the task difficult. Damon was one of the most outspoken, cockiest men he'd ever come across. His own feelings for Elena aside, he didn't understand how she developed feelings for the elder brother. On the other hand, since this ordeal, his feelings for Elena had been put into perspective. He didn't like hearing about her feelings for another man. They'd never been that physically close before as they had been that night, and logically he knew that he held no claim to Elena; but he really wanted to kill Damon just then.

"It was…scary, giving into those feelings," Elena continued, having no idea the thoughts that Elijah had in his head. "After it happened though, I realized that it was too soon. For a little bit there, I considered giving into those feelings. I wondered what it would be like if I just…jumped into it. And then tonight happened…and I've never been both so angry and relieved that something got in the way."

She looked at the man before her, sure that if there was any genuine interest on his side, it was slowly slipping away by her admission. Elena tried to gage his reaction, but the expression on his face remained impassive.

"Angry?" He tried to keep his voice steady. "You feel as though you missed out on acting on your feelings?"

"No," she denied. "There is some regret there," she admitted. "I know that Damon, for all his faults, does care for me. I know that he would do everything in his power to keep me safe. No, I think I'm so angry because it was something…supernatural that seemed to get in the way, because it wasn't on our terms."

Elijah felt himself expel a deep breath. Okay, he could live with that. "And the mention of being relieved?"

"I don't want to be the person who comes between two brothers. I know that Katherine did a number on them, specifically Damon. A hundred years from now, I don't want him to think back on me with the same mixture of anger and disappointment that he has with her." She tried to stop it there, but the words continued further. "And because of tonight, I know that I can never be with him when I know that there is something else out there for me."

"Something else?" Elijah prodded, wanting nothing more than for her to finish her thoughts.

"Y…tonight made me realize that I feel something that I've never experienced before." She inwardly rolled her eyes. Sure, confess all of that to Elijah and then mention the way he makes her feel. She knew she'd said it all backwards, and that maybe she confessed something she shouldn't have in their conversation. If it was her, and some guy was pouring his heart out, but mentioned his feelings for someone else; she'd be furious. "I still don't even know what it means, but I do know that just the idea of me being with Damon feels wrong."

Elijah reflected on his own actions that night. The things his own mother had said, they caused him to hope in a way that he never had before. Elena had managed to get under his skin, but until Esther said what she had, he didn't know what it meant. Confronting Adam in the bedroom that night, his use of the word 'mate,' it was as though it was second nature to him. The word slipped out of his mouth so easily, it felt right and it was easy to say.

Tiredness settled into Elena's features and he belatedly realized the late hour. She'd been through quite an ordeal, of course she must be exhausted! He knew there was much that they still needed to discuss, but it could wait until the morning.

"You should sleep now, gemæcca." The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it. It had been such a long time since he'd used the language of the old world. He'd spent centuries trying to evolve with the world around him, it was almost forgotten.

She wasn't sure what he'd said, but the gentle tone of his voice had her believing that it was an endearment. She wondered what it meant but didn't question it then.

"You are exhausted."

"I am." Elena stood up and turned to her covers, turning them down. "I…I don't want you to leave."

"I won't leave, I'll just be downstairs," he replied.

She shook her head. "Will you stay with me? Here?" Elena smiled sadly. "I know that I've said so much, and I can't imagine what you must be thinking, but I don't want to be apart from you." She was sure that she sounded bipolar. Elijah seemed hesitant to agree to her request and she knew that she had said too much. "Please? I promise I'll be a good girl and keep my hands to myself."

He chuckled at her words. "I don't know whether to be relieved or upset about that," he teased, taking delight in the way her eyes lit up in amusement at his teasing.

He watched as she settled down, waiting for her to get comfortable before claiming his own spot on the bed. He propped a pillow up against the headboard, leaning against it. Elijah looked down to see Elena's body turned in his direction.

"You look uncomfortable," she observed in a soft voice, hoping that it wasn't about her actions earlier in the night.

He met her gaze. "It's been a while since I've shared a bed with someone," he admitted.

Elena nodded against her pillow. "What are we going to do about this? If Adam wasn't lying, I've still got this…potion floating around in my system."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he soothed. "Sleep now."

Elena closed her eyes. She wasn't sure why, but just his neat presence soothed her nerves. "Goodnight, Elijah."

"Goodnight, Elena."

* * *

It was only a few short hours later when Elena nearly rolled off the bed. Whatever relief she'd found in the previous hours was gone. Her affliction seemed to have returned with a vengeance and her stomach was violently churning. She felt disoriented, warm and her mouth began watering. She stumbled out of her room, heading to the bathroom to dispel the contents of her stomach.

Sleep was not a necessity for vampires. Oh, they enjoyed the novelty of closing their eyes and being able to shut out the world for a while; but their functions were not impeded by sleep or lack thereof. As soon as Elena began moving around in bed, he knew that something was wrong. Elena's body warmed up again, but it was more than that. Her scent, a light floral one that he'd come to enjoy, smelled bitter. He was certain then that the potion was poisoning her body.

He heard the sound of her retching and he was awake and alert. Elijah moved to the bathroom, waiting until Elena flushed the toilet. He knocked on the door, opening before he got a proper response. He discovered her lying against the toilet.

"Where are your wash cloths?"

She grunted an indiscernible answer and pointed in a direction.

Elijah followed her pointed finger, opening different cupboards before finding them. He grabbed one and wet it before he moved closer to the human that somehow managed to capture his heart. He kneeled down next to her on the tile floor. Gently, he cupped her head in his hand, moving her head up. He began to press it against her face. She was pale, and thin veil of perspiration settled over her. It was nowhere near as bad as it had been before, but when he considered that with the dark circles under her eyes; he grew alarmed.

"After Adam gave you that potion, how were you feeling?"

She shook her head. "I felt better. I wasn't hot anymore. I was tired, but I didn't think anything else of it because my body had gone through so much."

"Let's get you back in bed." He helped her stand, placing an arm around her waist. He walked them back into her bedroom. He put her underneath the covers. "I know that you mentioned Bonnie was out of town…"

Elena could barely nod her head. "She's reconnecting with her mother."

"Elena, we should call her," he tried to persuade. "I'm sure that if she knew that you were this sick, she'd be willing to help you."

"No. She needs this," she denied. "Bonnie's done so much for everyone the last couple years. She needs to take some time to herself and spend time with Abby."

"Elena-"

"No," she cut him off. "I don't want to pull her back here."

"I think the situation warrants it," he tried to reason again.

Elena closed her eyes and turned away from him. She knew it was juvenile, dismissing him that way, but she refused to call Bonnie back. For the first time, she had her mother, and Elena refused to be the reason for cutting the reunion short.

"What about Esther?" she asked. "Didn't you mention that she was a pretty powerful witch? Is there something she could do?"

* * *

"I told you what needed to be done," Esther reminded Elijah gently.

Elijah could only shake his head as he plopped into the couch behind him. After making sure that Elena was situated, he returned home to speak to his mother.

"I know what you said, but I can't just…" Once again he shook his head, unable to complete his thoughts.

If the situation wasn't so dire, Esther was sure she would have laughed over Elijah's actions. Her son, the one who even as human; was cool and collected was so out of sorts in that moment. Even Tatia hadn't affected him that way.

"She's so young, and to tell her that the only way for her to get better is for us to participate in intercourse is so farfetched."

"That may be, but it's the truth. She knows it, you said so yourself."

"I'm not going to engage in anything like that just because a spell said to. I will not cheapen the act like that," he denied.

Elena wasn't just a casual affair for him. He genuinely cared for her, and he was betting on the fact that she felt something for him. His feelings for her were intense, and he hoped that something would develop between them. He didn't want to think back on their first time together as something that needed to happen rather than wanting to share themselves because they liked one another.

Esther stepped up to her son, cupping his cheek. "I know it is not the most ideal situation, but I know that you care for her. In the end, that should be all that matters." She pulled her hand away. "Over the phone, you mentioned that her symptoms had returned…"

"Intensified," he clarified. "It isn't so much her skin anymore. She's physically sick. I want nothing more than to help her feel better, but the idea that we have to have coitus for it to happen, I just find it hard to believe. It sounds like the world worst come on line."

"Come on line?" Esther frowned.

One side of Elijah's mouth quirked up in a smile at his mother's question, sometimes he forgot that she wasn't around to see the times change. "Forget about it, I'll tell you another time."

Standing up from the couch, Esther moved to a small table in the room. She opened a drawer, pulling out a small vile. "Take this back to Elena. It won't stop the attack, but it will reverse the effects." She held it out to him. When he reached to grab it, she locked her hands around his hand. "It's only temporary, Elijah. Don't wait too long to…do anything about it."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Thank you guys so much for the encouraging reviews! So, this is my first Elejah smut. I've written smut before for other fandoms, but I'm still a little nervous about it. You guys have been patient with me so far, and I hope I don't disappoint you. Also, I apologize for the length. I thought of splitting it in two, but then I'd have to add more to both chapters it would have become, and I really didn't want to do that.

Chapter 8

Making his way into the Gilbert household, Elijah immediately headed towards Elena's room. She was still where he left her, in bed. There had been no improvement in her condition, not that he expected there would be; he just hoped there would.

He claimed a seat next to her, running a hand over her forehead trailing it through her long locks. She responded to his touch, opening her eyes.

"Hey…" her voice as raspy.

"I brought you something to help alleviate your symptoms," he told her. "It's not permanent, but you and I need to have a discussion and I need you to be cognizant for it," he explained. Situating her pillows, he helped her sit up. He removed the vile that his mother sent over from his pocket, opening it, he handed it to her.

She offered a small smile of appreciation before tossing back the contents of it. "Thank you, Elijah." Elena handed him back the empty vile.

"You're very welcome."

She pushed the covers off of her. "I…I think I'm going to shower and get ready. I feel so gross." She scrunched her nose thinking about the disaster that probably was her looks.

"Did you need assistance?" Elijah asked, standing up as Elena moved to her bedroom door.

"In the shower?" She asked, arching one of her eyebrows.

"That too," he added when he noticed the slight playful expression on her face. He hadn't meant to insinuate anything, but once he realized how it sounded, he couldn't deny the rush of images that suddenly assaulted his thoughts.

As a result, Elena could only walk out of the room. His second offer, while she knew was meant in gest made her think things that she shouldn't. She closed the bathroom door behind her, immediately moving to the mirror. She nearly squeaked at what she saw.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed. When she remembered the 'perk' of supersensitive hearing she frowned. Had he heard that? Wait, did she just hear a chuckle? "Stupid vampire hearing," she muttered, still looking at her reflection. Her hair was matted and her face was pasty white. The dark circles under her eyes made her appear as though she'd gone days without sleep.

Starting the shower, she undressed quickly, slipping into it. The hot water was a relief to her aching body, despite her fever. She nearly moaned, letting her body sink into the spray. She washed and conditioned her hair, thinking about her legs.

It had only been a day since she'd shaved, but it had been cold the night before. Should she even bother shaving? She knew the conversation that Elijah was planning to have. She understood the subject that was entailed in it. She didn't even know if they were going to follow through with it. She didn't want to appear eager, but what if they did end up…and her legs weren't shaved? Elena had already suffered so much embarrassment over the last twenty four hours, but did she really want to add that to her list? Deciding to be safe rather than sorry, she shaved.

After finishing that, she grabbed her body soap. Black orchid something, it caused Elena to frown. It had been so long since she'd visited any of her favorite places to buy her shower gel. Instead, she'd been forced to buy it from the grocery store. It wasn't a bad scent, but it wasn't her favorite scent. She wondered if Elijah liked the way she smelled. She knew vampires had a heightened sense of smell, but never before had the question crossed her mind.

Lathering the soap, she ran the pouf over her body. What would Elijah think about her body? She knew that she was still so young, even if her situation forced her to mature more quickly than the other girls her age. She couldn't deny the flash of insecurity that bit at her, Damon's words from the previous night creeping into her thoughts.

Aside from the fact that Elijah had lived for a thousand years, he'd been turned as a man…a man, not just a young man. What sort of experiences had he had under his belt before then? And his previous lovers as a vampire…did that mean they were also vampires? If so, she knew that there wasn't a big comparison there. When a person was changed it seemed as though they only grew more attractive, and there was no way she could compete with that. Would he make a mental comparison? Would she be able to measure up?

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot." Here she was, inflicted with a potion that could very well kill her and she was wondering what Elijah would think of her body. It was official, she'd lost her mind. "Way to focus on the important stuff." Her frustration was growing by the directions of her thoughts.

Once she'd finished showering, she turned off the water. Belatedly, she recalled that she didn't bring a change of clothes in with her. She supposed she could just put on her thing robe…but it was short. It may have covered her body better, but she'd still be naked underneath. Would it be improper to return to her room, to Elijah in just that?

Deciding that it would have to do, she brushed her teeth and used mouse wash, hoping it would kill whatever was in there after her unfortunate trip to the porcelain throne. She combed her fingers through her hair and then decided to add make up. Not much, but enough to cover the dark circle over her eyes. Elena added a bit of foundation before applying mascara. Someone had complimented her on her eyes once and she'd spend a great deal of time thinking about it ever since.

Before heading out, she did a once over on her reflection. She hoped that she didn't look too concerned about her looks. Really it was such a simple thing when she considered everything else she was going through. Is that what he would think? Would he find her thoughts annoying for thinking about something so frivolous at such a time?

"Man up, woman," she coached herself in a small voice. "He's just a man, who cares what he thinks?" She closed her eyes, counting to ten as a way to gather courage and leave the room. Crossing one arm over her stomach, she held the top of her robe closed, trying to keep her modesty, but she wasn't really sure why. Not only had Elijah seen her in a short little night dress, but the last pair of clothes she had on left little to the imagination…never mind the fact that she'd already had her body pressed up against him.

"You look much better," Elijah said, doing a once over when she joined him back in the bedroom. "You don't look like the walking dead anymore."

"Ironic, coming from a vampire," she replied, trying not to blush at the once over he had given her. He was sitting on the window seat in her bedroom, once again dressed down. His jacket had been removed and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, while the top two buttons of his shirt were undone.

He didn't say anything, he couldn't. His stomach was twisted in knots, and he was actually nervous. How was it that this slip of a girl could cause such a reaction in him? Instead, he extended an arm out to her.

Her heart was beating out of her chest. The word 'attractive' had always come to mind whenever she thought of Elijah, but this? Her palms were sweaty and she knew it had nothing to do with the magic flowing through her body. The light that poured through the window he was sitting at haloed around his form. He looked so angelic, but there was a hunger in his eyes that both thrilled and delighted her. Elena stepped closer to him, forcing herself to keep eye contact with him. The hand that he held out, settled on her hip. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't know what to say," she admitted to him. They both knew what had to happen, what was going to happen; but it still left her feeling out of sorts.

Spreading his legs, he grasped her other hip with his free hand and pulled her closer to his body. "I meant what I said last night during our conversation. I desire you in a way that I never felt for anyone," he repeated. "I felt it was imperative that you know before we progressed with anything."

Elena offered him a small smile. "Elijah, I…" she sighed, unable to finish her sentence.

He nodded. "I know." And he did, he understood how she felt. "We can discuss everything later." His hands moved to her back pulling her top half down closer to him. His eyes stared imploringly into hers, trying to read the emotions in her eyes.

Elena felt herself being pulled down closer to him, and she refused to shrink down. She was thankful that he was making the first move though, because she had no idea if she even could. His hands roamed around her back, and she leaned down, bringing their faces closer together. Through it all, their eyes never broke the contact.

Elijah brought her mouth down to his, pressing her body even closer to his. His head was tilted back and his hands began roaming over the top half of her body. When the kiss deepened, his hands moved to her head, holding her hair back with his fingers.

Elena let him lead in the kiss, but responded eagerly to his attentions. When his kiss became demanded and coaxing, she opened her mouth to allow his tongue access to hers. The first time they met, she moaned into his mouth.

The noise was encouragement for him to continue on. His mouth plundered hers, but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more, he wanted to crawl inside her body and claim it over and over again. As their lips were still entwined, he moved to a standing position, grabbing her flush against her body.

"More…" Elena moaned. "I want more."

"Patience, gemaecca," he soothed, her pleading pleasuring him. "We'll get there, Elena. We have much to share," Elijah was nearly purring the words.

She squealed when his hands traveled down her hips to her butt. He massaged the skin there for a moment before he used his strength to lift her up. Her arms locked around his neck the same time that her legs locked around his waist.

Elijah walked to the bed, laying down, allowing Elena to control the situation by being on top. She continued to straddle his hips and her lips were still on his. Pulling her lips away, she sat up; the smile on her face was positively sinful.

The brunette stared down at the man she was straddling. His head was against the pillows and his hands were planted on her hips. His thumbs continued stroke her skin through the thin material, and she knew that he was itching to move, but he forced himself to stay still. He was letting her lead in the moment, and the action spoke louder than words. Her hands moved to the waistline of his pants.

'Don't move, let her lead.' It was a mantra that was going through his head. For him, it was a slow, torturous thing. All he wanted to do was flip her over and bury himself in her. When she pulled open the button on his pants he felt a rush of anticipation course through him. When Elijah felt and heard the sound of his zipper being lowered, arousal shot through him, replacing the anticipation. His hands tightened on her waist as he gasped. He hadn't been expecting that, but he wasn't about to discourage her in any way.

Elena leaned over and claimed his mouth. Her toes nearly curled when his hands locked around her back pulling her lower body flush against his. She gasped into the kiss, and he took advantage of it, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth. It took all the will power that she possessed, but she pulled away from him. "That's not fair, sir," she said breathlessly when she sat up.

"Whoever said I played fair?" He asked, his hands once again trying to pull her down to his lips again.

She focused on his shirt, unbuttoning it. Once it was undone, she splayed her hands across his chest, opening it. "You are very beautiful," Elena confessed, looking at his chest. She nibbled on her bottom lip.

From underneath her, Elijah was thrilled with the expression on her face. She looked as though she wanted to eat him; something he was not opposed to. "I don't think I've ever been called that. Attractive, handsome, collected, lethal, unforgiving; but never beautiful."

She leaned over his body, licking and kissing her way around his chest and stomach. When she paid attention to his nipples, his hips pushed up against the apex of her thighs on their own accord. Exhilarated by the reaction, Elena bit down on one, her hand playing with the other. He let out a loud moan that shot straight through to her core.

Unable to continue to relinquish control to her, Elijah pulled her up to his mouth. He captured her lips, and sat up. Their lips never parted as they both worked at removing his shirt. She continued to kiss him, pulling his shirt off his arms, using the sleeves to hold around his naked back. When his arms were free, they were back on her body. He played with her robe, running his fingers over the skin that was exposed. Pulling away from her mouth, he kissed down her neck and over her throat. No area went untouched by his tongue or lips. He sucked on her pulse point, enjoying when her lips began to gyrate over him. With a graceful sweep of his hands, he pulled the robe apart, but barely; growling as he did so. He palmed over her breasts, tweaking her nipples as he did so.

"Elijah, I…I want you," Elena confessed in a horse whisper. "I need you. Please…"

Elijah flipped them over so that Elena was lying on the bed. He hovered over her body, one hand easily unwrapping the knot of the item that covered the treasure he so eagerly coveted.

She lay still on the bed, gazing at him with complete trust and adoration. Her body coiled when her robe opened. She expected him to rip it away from her body, but he didn't. He spread it just enough to tease the slight bit of skin that was revealed to him. His hands ghosted down the edges of the fabric, a single finger trailed down the exposed skin. Her body convulsed against the feather light caress.

He was reveling in her reactions to his touches. This night would forever be ingrained in his memory. He delighted in the shudders that he caused. It didn't matter that she had known the touch of another, because he planned on imprinting on her; on her memory, her body and her soul.

"Why must you tease me?" She asked, breathless.

With a devilish smirk on his face, he looked into her eyes. "Am I?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know you are. You know you want me, so claim me."

He shifted his position so that he was nestled in between her legs. Pushing the robe further open, he leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth. With one hand supporting his weight, his other wasn't idle. He twisted and tweaked the other nipple. Her moans grew; the sound reverberating in his ears.

As he lavished her nipples with attention, her hands scratched at his back. Her center was throbbing with arousal. As she did the day before, she put her legs to work. Taking advantage of his unzipped pants, she used her feet to push them down his legs.

Elijah pulled away from her breasts. "I do enjoy it when you do that," he confessed. "If you wanted me so badly, all you had to do was tell me." He helped her rid him of his pants and boxer briefs. When there was nothing separating their bodies, he settled back down against her.

They both groaned at the sensation. Elena held him to her body as he rested his forehead against hers. Her heart was pounding and his body was on fire. He kissed her then, deepening it; hoping to convey everything he was feeling that moment.

She responded eagerly to his kiss. When he reached down between their bodies and ran the tip of his length against her nether region, she gasped into his mouth. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

When she began returning the action again, he started to slip inside of her. When he was buried to the hilt he stopped to let them both adjust to the new sensation. She was much warmer and tighter than he'd anticipated.

"Ohhhhhh Goddddd!" Elena exclaimed against his neck. One leg opened further to allow deeper penetration, the other securing around him.

Elijah kissed her pulse point, pulling out slowly and then slamming back in, delighting in the moans and mewls that came from her. He continued to ride Elena, shifting his hips just a bit to see which angle gave him a bigger reaction from her.

When Elijah pulled the top half of his body away, his head was thrown back, and Elena felt butterflies in her stomach again. She hadn't lied before, when she said he was beautiful, but this…seeing him that moment, completely at ease with his surrounding, pounding away at her. She thrilled at the idea that it was her body, her, that caused the utter look of joy on his face.

Not wanting to sit idle by, she leaned up against his chest, she licked and sucked his nipples, his chest. She felt him vibrating against her chest, she'd never heard the sound from anyone ever; but she was relishing in it. It managed to both sooth her and feed her arousal.

Feeling her reactions against him, Elijah brought a hand against the small of her back, it switched the angle again, and he found himself hitting her even deeper. He moaned at the feeling, his thrusts become harder.

"Mmmm, so deep…" She hissed in between moans. She tried to move her hips to meet him thrust for thrust, but he was too strong. He wasn't letting her move.

He felt the wetness increase around his dick, and he knew that Elena was close to coming around him. Holding her against him, his hips continued to piston against her. Her moans had grown louder and her entire body tensed and coiled. She began sobbing into the bedroom, unable to handle the reactions he caused.

"Elijah…please…" she trailed off, not sure if she was asking him to stop or continue on.

The feeling of her quivering against his body caused a rush of satisfaction to course through him. He was feeling proud of her reaction against him. "Please what? Come for me, Elena. Come for me, and I'll stop." Though he had no intention of doing so. "Come around me, Elena, I want to feel you come apart in my arms."

She wasn't sure if the thrusts had become too much or if it was his words, but she let go completely.

Wetness flooded around him, and Elijah groaned. "Good God!" He exclaimed continuing with his motions. Did she always come so much? Damn, he could have a lot of fun with that! He reached a hand down to feel the wetness. "Fuck, Elena," he breathed. He brought his fingers back up, licking her come off of them. He drove against her, feeling their skin slapping against each other.

"Elijah! Pleeaassseee! Oh…don't stop. Uunngghhhh!" Her stomach coiled and she knew that she wasn't far off from her orgasm. "Elijah, I'm so close."

"I know…" watching her come in his embrace had been difficult for him. He'd wanted nothing more than to join her, but he forced himself to stay calm, not wanting to blow his load too fast. "I love the way you feel against me. You're so tight, Elena…so hot, I've never felt this before…" He was getting closer to the edge, and he wanted to go over it together with her.

Elena began moaning, her head twisting. His words, like his body, wrapped around her; playing her body, tuning it and teasing it. "Oh, God…" She continued to moan, growing louder with each thrust. She could tell that his own finish was coming, his thrusts became jerky. "Yessss!"

When he felt her inner walls spasm around him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He threw his head back when her walls began milking him, coaxing an orgasm out of him. "Mmmnnnn, mine…my mate..." The words tumbled out of his mouth without a conscious effort as his seed bathed her inner walls. His mouth claimed hers. The intensity between them cooled into a slow burning ember.

Elena pulled him down against her, exchanging long languid kisses in the afterglow of their union.

* * *

Elijah settled her into the shower, stepping in behind her. Other than the brief moment he was gone to turn the water on and turn it to a pleasurable temperature, he never strayed far from her. He kept one part of his body touching hers.

Currently, he was lathering soap around her back. The moves that once had purpose, were languid and teasing. It had only been fifteen minutes since their first encounter…but her body was coming alive under his deft fingers.

"If you keep that up, there won't be much washing getting done," she warned him, her breathing accelerated.

"What if I told you that I suggested a shower because I just wanted to get you naked under the water?" He asked, bringing his body flush against her back. His member was already reacting to the naked woman in his arms, and he smirked when she wiggled her bottom against his growing member. "See, I don't think that I'll ever get enough of you, Elena." His hips move forward, and he ground himself against her. "And I don't think you're quite finished with me either."

Elena spun around to face him. "I want to touch you…can I wash your body?"

"It's yours to do with as you please," he told her, staring into her eyes.

The intensity of his gaze had her heart pounding. Unable to say anything, she looked away for the soap. She concentrated on pouring an ample amount on her hand. She rubbed them together, leaning in closely; she placed a kiss on his collar bone. Bringing both of her hands up to his shoulders, she ran them down his arms and back up, before moving them down to his chest. She circled around his nipples a couple times before moving her hands down lower. She ghosted her hands around his stomach and sides, watching intently whenever he seemed to shudder against the touch.

Elijah allowed her to explore his body. Her movements were unsure and curious, and the fact that she appeared to be so nervous by touching him…after the things that he'd done to her body only minutes earlier… When her hand grasped his member, his eyes closed and he moaned. Until then, he'd been able to bite them back.

The human peered up at him when he moaned. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be enjoying her exploration. She ran her fist down the length of him, pushing it back up. She moved to the side so that the spray washed the soap off his body. She took her hand away only long enough to let the water clean off his penis. Once there was no more soap, her hand moved back on it; and she continued to run her fist up and down the adequate length.

"Does this feel okay?" She asked, nibbling on her bottom lip. She wanted to know what he enjoyed the most, what pattern of strokes worked him up, how his body jerked when he came.

"You hear no objections from me," he replied as he opened his eyes.

She licked her lips. "Well, I know that, but…what do you like? What feels good to you?"

He smiled down on her. He pulled her closer to his body, wrapping a hand around the fist that was wrapped around him. "And where would be the fun in telling you?"

"I just want to know what feels good to you," she insisted.

"It all does," he confessed. He led her hand in a steady rhythm for a short moment before pulling his hand away.

Elena continued to stroke him, her pace would increase, and then decrease. She looked to him to find that Elijah had shut his eyes once again. Leaning down, she flicked her tongue over his tip.

He was enjoying her ministrations greatly. He liked that she wanted to know what he liked most, it meant that she planned on doing it again. When she licked his member, he let out a loud moan. His eyes shot open in time to see her take his member into her hot little mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down his length, her hand cupping his balls. When she would swivel her head around the tip, her hand returned to his member, jerking it up and down.

With super speed, Elijah pulled himself away from her. He lifted her up by grabbing her bottom and settling her over his length. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist while her arms locked around his neck. She held herself up high enough so that he could position himself against her entrance.

Elena did her best to ride him in that position, but her legs were quickly growing tired. She was thankful when he backed her up against the tile wall of the shower.

Using the wall as leverage, Elijah pulled out of her so that just the tip remained inside before pummeling forward. She let out a shriek and encouraged by it, he repeated the action. When he felt the beginning of a tingling feeling in his gut, he knew he was not far off.

Leaning in, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Elena let him pummel her, but when his hand reached in between them and began playing with her bundle of nerves, it almost became too much. She moaned into his mouth.

He swallowed her moans and gasps, every single sound that she made traveled through the core of him. When the first sign of his orgasm was triggered, the pressure against her clit increased. He was able to bring her over the edge the same time that he tumbled over.

When breathing became an issue, Elena pulled her mouth away. She let his head settle in the crook of her neck as she played with the hair at his neck.

Elijah placed open mouthed kisses at the crook of her neck and on her collar bone while he willed his body back under control. After a minute, he pulled out of her, helping her to stand on her own.

* * *

"You called me your mate, earlier," Elena mentioned a few hours later. They were standing on opposite sides of her island countertop. He was sipping at tea and she was making a late lunch for them.

Elijah nodded, placing his cup down. "So I did," he acknowledged. He knew that it was bound to come up eventually. He made no qualms in hiding the word from her, either time that he said it. His mother mentioned that she needed to be bonded to him; other than intimacy he had no idea what else she meant. Had that meant that the first time was sufficient enough? He wasn't clear on that, so he made sure to initiate it again…and again. They made sure to _bond_ a few different times, and he hoped it was enough.

Elena frowned at him. Since they'd left the comfort of her bed and shower (and the bed again), he was back to his old self. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but his distance stung her. "Is that…real? I know that Damon and Stefan have mentioned loving Katherine," wisely she chose not to mention their love for her. "But never once have they uttered the word 'mate.' Did you say it as a pet name or does that actually exist?"

"It's…rare," he allowed. "Most vampires live out their existence with lovers. If they're lucky they find companions."

"What's the difference between a mate and a companion?"

"A mate is someone that is better suited to you, a match." He didn't tell her that once a vampire found their mate, that that was it. That despite any attraction they may feel for others, there was no desire to act on it. Since he'd met his mate and acted on it, he was ruined for all others. He wasn't disappointed by the fact either. He wasn't like his brothers, he didn't go out of his way to have casual sex or start something with someone that he fed on.

"And what does that mean for us?" She asked, instinctively knowing that that there was more that he hadn't shared with her.

He offered a polite smile. "Whatever you would like for it to," he replied. She was still human, so the rules didn't apply to her. If she wanted to, she could live out her human life, get married and have babies; all without feeling the pain he would.

She chose not to comment on it, knowing that she had much to think over. Instead, she thought back on their late morning and early afternoon together. They'd spent much time getting acquainted with each other's body. What was going to happen now? She knew that she still had so much to consider and deal with, but she was feeling used.

"And what happens now between us? I mean, aside from the whole mate thing?" She inquired.

Elijah pursed his lips. "That also falls to you," he shared. "I know that this situation brought feelings to the surface, made you face things that you never once considered before. You had a life before all of this happened," his voice was controlled. "I wouldn't assume that you would have all the answers right now." Even though he was trying to remain diplomatic, he wanted nothing more than to take her away from Mystic Falls. He wanted to get her away from Klaus, Stefan and Damon; keeping her to himself.

"I…you're right," Elena admitted. "I wasn't prepared for this, none of this…but it happened. I don't know how I can just go back to the way it was before," she shook her head. Would she even want to?

"And that's why I have a proposal for you, Elena. We take things slow." When he noticed her arch one eyebrow in question, a smile bit at his lips. "I know, after everything that's happened between us in the last day or so it sounds ridiculous," he allowed. "However, it's the best solution I can come up with."

Elena pursed her lips. "Talk about 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am,'" she muttered.

Sensing that he'd upset her, Elijah moved around the counter, turning her to face him. "Forgive me, lovely Elena. I meant no disrespect," he apologized. "I don't take what we shared lightly, and you have imprinted on me in a way that no one else has. But I'm a very selfish creature, and I understand that you need to deal with your feelings for Damon. I won't share you, if I can't have all of you…" he took a deep breath. "That is why I thought this would be the best course of action."

Elena grabbed one of his hands in hers, bringing it up to her mouth. She kissed the back of his hand. "Elijah, I know that this isn't the most ideal way that we went about this," she acknowledged. "And I understand your point, but I'm not going to run off with Damon."

He wrapped his other hand around both of hers. "I understand that, but this situation between us forced our actions. Can you honestly tell me that you were ready to hop into bed with me; despite how pleasurable we both found it? I just want to make sure that this is what you desire, really and truly."

She watched when he returned the kiss on the back of her hand. She knew then that she would cave into his wish. She would give him his few days and consider his observations; though it was not needed. As he had told her that she imprinted on him, he had done the same with her. She wasn't going anywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Thank you guys so much for the encouraging reviews! So, not as interesting as smut, but there are still a few things to tie up before the end of my story.

* * *

Chapter 9

Later that night, Elijah and Elena walked into the Mikaelson mansion. He held the front door open for her and then showed her to the room that he knew his family was in.

Once they reached the sitting room, Elena stopped walking. She knew that her actions the last few days were awful. Not only had she dressed and acted wantonly in front of the entire town of Mystic Falls, but she showed more to Kol and Klaus then she ever thought she would. Her actions towards Rebekah, while out of self preservation; were out of character. She was certain that Rebekah detested her even more.

Elijah stopped along with her. Knowing that any words they exchanged would be overheard, he simply smiled in support. He would be there for her. He wouldn't let his famly do or say anything to upset her. When she offered him a weak smile in return, he gestured to the door. He followed her inside.

Rebekah was sitting on the couch, playing on her phone while Kol peered curiously over her shoulder. Klaus was standing by the window, his thoughts obviously elsewhere. What he hadn't been expecting was Caroline, Alaric, and the Salvatore brothers sitting in there as well.

As soon they walked into the room, everyone turned to look at them with varying expressions on their faces; ranging from abhorrence, to disbelief to interest to excitement.

"I am so glad that you are better," Caroline said, approaching her friend and hugging her. "You look better."

Elena smiled openly. "Thanks, I feel great."

Kol snorted and muttered "I bet." It was low enough for the humans to miss it, but most of the vampires shot him a disapproving glare in one degree or another.

Elena didn't know exactly what was said, but judging by the reactions he received, she knew she'd be better off not asking. She stepped over to Alaric. "You look great, Ric. I see Caroline was a great nurse."

"More like pain in the ass," he whispered with a mock glare in the blonde's direction. He smiled innocently when she turned a narrow gaze in his direction. "She was very…helpful."

"Caroline is right," Klaus said turning around and approaching Elena. "You do look much better, love. Which is a good thing, I can't have you dying on me, now can I?"

Caroline directed Elena away from the hybrid and Elijah stepped forward before anyone else could say anything about his brother's concern over Elena's welfare, or rather why he was concerned.

"Tell us, what happened last night? Did you locate Katerina?"

Rebekah put her phone away. "Actually mother and Finn were already there when we arrived."

Surprised by the news, Elijah turned to Klaus with a frown of confusion on his face.

"Where is Katherine now?" Elena asked.

"At the moment, she's been spelled into a tomb," Klaus answered.

Stefan looked to Elena. "The same one we were in before…Elijah let me out."

The human looked to the Salvatore brothers, worried about their reactions to the news. After a hundred plus years, affection for her still hadn't completely left. Oh, it had waned, but it was still there; despite both trying to ignore it.

Once upon a time, she would have felt jealous and inferior, but all she could muster at the moment was sympathy…and anger. She knew that they didn't want Katherine entombed, they were happy when she was free and away from Mystic Falls. Her anger welled up then, because she realized that Katherine would never really just go away. She enjoyed causing havoc wherever she went. And Elena knew that as long as she was in Mystic Falls and the Salvatore brothers were there, Katherine would never willingly leave for long.

"And what is to be done with her?" Elijah asked, looking from the Salvatore brothers to Klaus. He knew that Klaus had no qualms about ending her existence, but would Damon and Stefan allow it?

"That's why they're here," Kol sniffed, his head nodding in the direction of the others. "They think that they actually have a say as to what happens to her."

"I know that Katherine has done some bad stuff, and that she has made no friends in this room," Stefan began.

Caroline threw a hand in his direction. "If you're going to praise her, I just might hurt you," she sniffed. "Katherine is a lousy excuse of a vampire. She's out for no one but herself. She killed me, remember? She's attacked Bonnie, she's masqueraded as Elena and played you and your brother…"

"Okay, so she's pissed a lot of people off," he amended. "But she's also helped us as well. Damon would be dead if she hadn't arrived with the antidote."

Elena pursed her lips, remembering that night. She looked to Damon, who was looking intensely at her. No doubt he was remembering that night as well. She remembered Katherine's interest over the situation she'd stumbled upon.

"And Mikael might still be around if it wasn't for her," Stefan added. "She played decoy to the situation."

Klaus spun around to look at him. "And if I remember correctly, if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have been awakened in the first place."

"And you think she did it out of the goodness of her heart?" Alaric asked, looking first to Stefan and then to Damon. While the latter hadn't said anything redeeming about her, he didn't open his mouth to dispute anything, and to him, that spoke volumes.

"Just like she sent Adam here," Elena added. "Since she hightailed it out of here so fast this last time-"

"Rightfully so," Klaus growled.

"She probably figured that Klaus left Mystic Falls," the human continued pursing her lips. "Whenever she's come to town, she's managed to twist the two of you inside out. She probably hoped that he'd whisk me off so that she could have one or both of you to herself.

"Sounds similar to what you do," Damon broke in. "Hey, maybe you aren't as unlike as you wish you were?"

He knew he was stepping over a line, but he still wasn't over their last conversation. He and Stefan had been at the Mikaelson mansion for over an hour before Elena decided to grace them with her presence. They'd heard all about Elijah being the key to Elena's sickness. When the two finally joined them, it was apparent that they'd showered, but Damon didn't miss the way that their scents were entwined.

It hurt, knowing that Elena had shared her body with Elijah. While he knew it mostly had to do with breaking the spell; he knew that Elena did have feelings for Elijah, no matter how small they were. Judging by the way that Elijah seemed to keep Elena in his line of sight since their arrival, Damon just knew that those feelings weren't as insignificant as they were before.

Elena took a deep breath, trying not to let him bate her. Since she had her back to the rest of the room, she missed the way that Elijah moved closer to her, willing to step in if he needed to. "Say what you will, but I never knowingly played you guys against each other. You always knew where my feelings laid, even if you didn't like it."

"We've done things your way in the past, Stefan," Alaric said, bringing the conversation back on topic.

He'd known about Damon's feelings for Elena, and as much as he enjoyed Damon's companionship; he was a dog. He drank way too much, flirted even more and he was a womanizer. As a potential guardian of sorts over Elena, he was glad that nothing came of Elena and Damon. That didn't mean Ric was happy to hear about the growing closeness between her and the eldest Original. By the time he and Caroline arrived at the mansion, there was thin veil of tension between the Salvatore brothers and the Miklaelson siblings.

"And no matter how many times we let Katherine leave, she always comes back with some trouble or she comes to look at the things that she caused," the hunter added.

"You insist that Katherine deserves a second chance, but look at what she did this time. She knowingly sent Adam here, knowing that he would use a magic potion of sorts that could potentially kill Elena," Caroline added. "You're just going to ignore that little fact? What is it about her that you just can't let go of?"

"Your lives would be much smoother once you get her out of them for good," Elijah acknowledged. Katerina hadn't been stupid enough to return to him or Klaus for that matter. He looked at the young vampires before him a realization striking him. He and Klaus ended their affection for the first doppelganger, but the Salvatore brothers had yet to do the same.

* * *

Close to an hour later, they had been no closer to finding a solution to the Katherine situation. No matter what anyone said against her, Stefan tried to defend her…and then Damon began to team up with him.

Growing bored with the debate, Rebekah and Kol excused themselves before anyone else. Since neither had known her, they cared little which way the decision fell. They moved to the family room turning on the television. Kol was still entranced by all the inventions that he'd missed in the last century.

Caroline said her peace, repeatedly. When it appeared that no one seemed to care any longer, she grew frustrated. Even Elena stopped saying anything. Both Damon and Stefan would argue against her points as well. She knew that her friend was growing upset by the denial. She held her hand out to Elena, beckoning her to join her.

Elena grabbed her hand and then turned to Alaric in silent question.

Ric only shook his head. Anything he said also seemed to be brushed under the rug. He was tempted to join the girls, but he was afraid that if he did a fight would break out between the four opposing brothers.

"Can you believe them?" Caroline hissed, shutting the door behind her and Elena. "One would think that after all the drama Katherine caused they would be willing to let her parish there."

Elena looked sadly at the door. "I don't blame Stefan," she confessed sadly. The blonde's incredulous gaze would have made her laugh if the situation wasn't so serious. "I mean it. Stefan wouldn't be Stefan if he just went along with it." Her former lover was always a compassionate soul. It was nice to see that side, even if he was defending Katherine.

Caroline shook her head. "Fine," she bit out. "I'll grudgingly accept that, I don't agree with it, but I can see your point. But Damon? Katherine treated him worse than Stefan…and to just defend her?"

The brunette let out a weary sigh. She knew that despite his denial, a part of him would always love Katherine. He still naively held out hope that she would magically appear and choose to be with him. Elena also knew that he was angry and that a big part of that emotion was causing him to speak up. Elena didn't want Katherine to walk away without consequences, and she couldn't help but feel that he was being spiteful for ignoring her concerns.

"He's…" she trailed off, unable to defend him. "I have nothing to say about that." They followed the sound of the television and joined the younger Mikaelson siblings.

"They still going at it?" Kol asked, not even pulling his attention from the large flat screen.

Caroline nodded. "Yup. And I don't think they'll be done anytime soon."

"What does Esther think should be done?" Elena asked, turning to Rebekah. Inwardly she wondered if there was ever a time that Rebekah didn't appear bored.

The female Mikaelson shrugged. "My mother thinks that vampires are an abomination, she doesn't care what happens to her." She kept her voice steady and devoid of emotion, but Elena and Caroline new better.

Caroline didn't say anything, but she detected a hint of sadness to Rebekah's voice. She knew how it was, to be something that a mother was so against. At least Rebekah had her brothers to turn to.

Elena picked up on the sadness as well. Rebekah always tried to keep a tough façade up whenever she was around anyone that wasn't a part of her family. She knew that the blonde would be upset if she knew how transparent she was in that moment. It was similar to the night that Elena had daggered her. It had been the first night that Rebekah hadn't acted like a spoiled brat where Elena was concerned, and Elena had felt guilty having to carry through with the plan.

"Look, I…I doubt you'll care, but I wanted to apologize for the other night," the human began. She watched the way that Rebekah stopped thumbing through the fashion magazine on her lap, but the female didn't look up. "I had no idea that I would react so…strongly to you."

Rebekah scoffed. "You're right I don't care." In a flurry of movement, she tossed down the magazine and moved to stand in front of Elena. "But you won't apologize for that night." She didn't have to be more specific than that, she knew that the human would know exactly what night she spoke of.

The brunette refused to let Rebekah intimidate her. "I won't. I am sorry about the way that it came about…just when it seemed that you were extending an olive branch of sorts, but I was trying to protect my family and friends."

There was almost a sense of respect that she suddenly had for Elena, and that pissed her off. Rebekah shook her head. "Then why are you even apologizing in the first place?"

"Because I've seen the lengths that Elijah has gone to for your family, and I know that you feel the same way," the human insisted, knowing that they would both do anything to protect their families. "What would you do for your brothers?"

Rebekah pursed her lips, appraising Elena. Perhaps the human wasn't as awful as she first thought? She still didn't care for her very much, but she understood Elena a little more. "I think a better question would be, what wouldn't I do for them?"

Elena felt one side of her mouth twist upwards. It was far from an apology, but Elena knew it was all she would get from the blonde…and that was okay with her. She turned her head and noticed that Caroline situated herself in the far corner of the room, she moved over to join her.

"So…how was it?" Caroline asked, shoulder bumping her friend. She knew that Kol and Rebekah could listen if they wanted to, but something told they were least interested in Elijah's sex life.

"It was…okay."

Caroline arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Just okay?" she parroted. "Honey, after a thousand years of experience, I'd hope it was better than just 'okay.' Level with me here, With Tyler gone, I have to live vicariously through you."

Elena shrugged, embarrassment welling up inside her. "It was good, no, great. Elijah definitely knows what he's doing." Her mind flashed back to the moments they shared.

"I would have thought that you would have enjoyed hot Original sex a little more," Caroline frowned. "What's going on?"

"He only did it because of the spell. He wants to slow down…take it day by day. He knew about my feelings for Damon, and he wants me to work them out."

"I think it makes plenty of sense," Caroline said, holding a hand up when Elena looked as though she was about to protest. "If you think about it, things between you, Damon and Stefan were strange enough as it was…and that was before another guy was thrown into the mix. Not just another guy; but a vampire, an Original."

The brunette shook her head. "I know, and part of me feels that it was a good thing to do, but I just had sex with this man…and it feels cheap somehow, like he didn't really want me." Now that her body was back under her control, she was able to see things more clearly, but it was like her head and heart were warring for dominance over the situation.

"I hardly think that's it," the blonde argued. "I know that you didn't see it before, because you had Stefan…but the way that Elijah would look at you…" she thought back to the few times she'd seen Elena and Elijah together. "It definitely wasn't a nothing look."

"Just give me a couple days and I'll deal with it," Elena replied. She knew she would. She needed to come to terms with her own feelings about the situation, about Damon and about Elijah before she could talk to them.

"There will be an ice cream session and you will be telling me all about the sex."

"And please make sure we're not in the vicinity when you do…" Kol piped up, from the front of the room. A smirk was perfectly placed on his face as he checked Elena out.

Gone was her dramatic make up, she wore a simple outfit. While he wouldn't call her insecure, she was much quieter than she had been the last couple days. She was…attractive, he supposed, but not his cup of tea. However, he could understand why his brother was so enamored with her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Elena asked.

He pursed his head. "No reason," Kol denied. He wanted to say more, but he figured it wasn't the time. As much as he would have enjoyed picking on her and seeing her face flame in embarrassment, he didn't want to have to face Elijah just yet. Something instinctively told him that Elena would be around for a while; he'd have plenty of time later.

Caroline looked between Kol and Elena. "Okay, well, since we have school tomorrow, how about you and I head out?"

"Elijah drove me," Elena denied, not yet wanting to be too far from him. "It would be rude for me to just leave." The truth was, she was feeling very insecure about what happened between them, and she wanted nothing more than to hear Elijah's reassuring words.

With her excellent hearing, Caroline focused on the raising argument in the other room. "Honey, I don't think that he's going to be done anytime soon."

Elena shook her head and smiled weakly. "Katherine, why couldn't she just die already," she muttered under her breath. Caroline chuckled at the words and the human realized that she wasn't as quiet as she thought she was. Both Kol and Rebekah wore interested smirks on their faces, and Elena blushed.

"Ready?"

"Let's go. It's been a long weekend, sleep would be wonderful right now."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Thank you guys for taking time and reading this and leaving feedback. I do love reviews. So, this chapter came out of the middle of nowhere, but I wanted to deal with Katherine. I think it's safe to say that from here on out this will be an alternate universe…not that it wasn't before. However, the more I write, the story continues to grow away from my original outline. I just wanted to cover my bases. Now, without further ado….

* * *

Chapter 10

"Of all my potential visitors, I didn't think you'd be one of them," Katherine said in an air or disinterest.

Elena stepped further into the area, bringing herself face to face with her ancestor. That day at school, she'd learned from Stefan that no decision was reached over Katherine's fate. The opposing brothers left in the early morning hours, with an uneasy agreement that Katherine would remained unharmed…for the time being. "Aren't you a little worse for wear?" She appraised the dirt on Katherine and the ripped clothes she was wearing, enjoying the sight before her. "I thought it was time that we had a little chat. A heart to…well, whatever you have."

The vampire smirked. "Cute. I didn't think our lovers would let you anywhere near me," Katherine sniffed.

Elena could only shake her head at the mirrored reflection of herself. "I didn't have to ask for permission. After all, my relationship with Stefan is effectively over, he doesn't have the courtesy of knowing my every move."

"Oh yes, I heard about Stefan's actions that night. It hurts doesn't it? When the man you love chooses something or someone else over you?" She ran a hand against the invisible barrier that held her in place. "I knew it was only a matter of time before Klaus' influence took a hold over him."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "You almost sound regretful."

"I would never wish him on my enemy, let alone Stefan," Katherine denied. "I told you that Klaus was bad news, but does anyone ever listen to me? Of course not…"

"Maybe if something more than lies and manipulations ever spilled out of it, people would be more interested in listening? I didn't come here to trade snarky comments with you," Elena shook her head. "You've done nothing but mess up my life every single time you come to Mystic Falls."

"You're alive, aren't you?"

"So this is your twisted way of protecting me?" Elena scoffed. "You tried to seduce my ex-boyfriend when we were together."

"He was my boyfriend first," Katherine replied in a sing song voice.

"You assumed my identity and kissed and encouraged Damon's attentions…not to mention taking him to bed, messing with his head even more." Though that last part she had done as herself, it still unnerved Elena to know that Damon knew what her naked body looked like, even if it was her body that he'd seen.

"Can you blame me? Damon is a very fine specimen and his passion? I missed it."

"You killed my best friend…oh, and you sent a crazy vampire to town to come after me."

"Stefan, Damon and I have a history. Don't pretend you understand it, because whatever they told you, there will always be things that you just don't get. As for Caroline," she waved her hand away. "She was just annoying. You can't tell me that the girl never exasperated you enough to want to kill her."

Elena waited for her to address Adam, but the first doppelganger never said anything. "And Adam? You were protecting me then? Knowing that he was crazy enough to slip me a potion that would alter my personality? That when all was said in done he would have effectively raped me and probably kidnapped me." She shook her head. "I've struggled to deal with you in my life. It seems like every man I meet only wants me because of my likeness to you. I was constantly feeling insecure because my boyfriend seemed to have such a soft spot for you."

"Can you blame him?" The vampire interrupted. "I created him, I shared my blood with him, both of them…blood sharing is a very personal thing."

Elena ignored her, but she made sure to file away the 'blood sharing' fact. She'd ask someone about that later. "I'm over that now."

"Awww," Katherine cooed. "No you aren't. If you were, you wouldn't have come in the first place."

"I'm here because you've once again managed to twist Stefan and Damon up all over again. Last night they were squaring off against Elijah and Klaus over your fate." She knew that if Klaus was provoked enough, he'd kill them without a second thought.

"Oh, so my former lover is here," Katherine sighed. "I knew about Klaus, but…I have to tell you, Elena, the things that Elijah can do with his mouth…" A smirk bit at her mouth as she fondly remembered the wonder that was Elijah's mouth. "He is a big hanging man, if you know what I mean. Don't let his cool demeanor fool you, deep down he has so much passion waiting to burst forth."

Elena pursed her lips and her eyes flashed in jealousy. She knew it was a silly thing to feel, it happened five hundred years ago. As if it wasn't enough that Katherine had already sunk her claws into both the Salvatore brothers, but Elijah as well? Would she ever have an experience that was just hers?

Not missing the look on the younger woman's face, Katherine giggled. "Or maybe you do…or want to," she observed. "Isn't it just the pits that all the vampires you seem to fall for, desired me first?" She shook her head.

"Yes, keep talking wench, because you're just making yourself sound worse," a new voice broke in. Both doppelgangers turned their attention to the new arrival.

Elena looked at Rebekah, wondering what she was doing there. She was so sure that no one was aware of her plans to visit Katherine.

"And now I know why you were so quiet this morning when Stefan told you she was still here," the blonde smirked. "What? You wanted to stage an intervention?" She knew that Elena tried to be a good person, but this was just…overboard.

Katherine ignored Rebekah, having had enough of her the previous night. "You're pathetic, Elena. And I am so over this conversation." Katherine turned her back on them, dismissing the two.

"Me too," the human agreed. "Look, you win. You can have Stefan and Damon. I have no interest in getting between the three of you. I think I'm beginning to understand that there never was enough room for me in the first place." Stefan and Damon may have grown to like her as she was, but they wouldn't have been nearly as interested if she didn't share the same features as the vampire before her.

Rebekah frowned as she listened to Elena's words, wondering where she was heading with them.

"You say it like there ever was a contest. I had them first, I've made my mark on them…they'll always be mine." She heard the sound of feet walking away, but they stopped and then turned back towards her direction. "Was there more?"

The blonde remained quiet, watching Elena step out of the area only briefly before coming back into the room, a crossbow set and ready to go in Katherine's direction. She didn't bother to warn the vampire. She disliked Elena, but her hatred over the affect that Katherine's presence in her brother's lives far succeeded it. She was actually wondering if Elena had enough gall to shoot it.

"Yes, this…"

Katherine heard the sound of a click and swooshing sound sailing through the air in her direction. Before she could even turn to find out what had happened, an arrow pierced through her abdomen, the tip sticking out.

"You shot me?" She gasped. Her hands moved to the weaponry, and she tried to grasp it. "What did you do to it?" She ground her teeth together.

"You missed the heart," Rebekah observed.

Elena, still holding the cross bow, never removed her eyes from Katherine. "I meant to," she said. "Vervain, what a wonderful plant…" she trailed off, lowering the crossbow. "See, I spend quite a bit of time with a vampire hunter, he's shared a few things with me."

"Why don't you put that down and come fight me face to face?"

Elena almost gave her a 'duh' expression. "Yes, because that would be fair…me against a vampire." Elena took a deep breath to calm her trembling body. "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel better."

"You just wait until I get out of here…"

Rebekah dramatically rolled her eyes. "Would you relax? It won't kill you…"

The human shrugged. "I just wanted you to suffer until the guys decide what to do to you." She didn't bother to spare the encaged vampire another look before she left.

Rebekah stood in her position, looking over Elena's work. "You know, I think I like Elena just a little bit more," she smirked.

"Who asked you?" Katherine grumbled, still trying to figure out the best way to remove the arrow from her abdomen.

"I am going to enjoy watching my brothers kill you," she hissed, the smile leaving her face. She stared at the first doppelganger with a cold, calculating gaze. When Katherine looked away from her stare, Rebekah turned to follow the direction that Elena left in.

She'd just put the cross bow in the trunk of her car and she was leaning against it, shaking from the adrenaline that was still coursing in her. Elena had finally stuck up for herself against Katherine! She couldn't remember the last time she felt so victorious. Her nerves were soothed in that moment…and then guilt set in. She knew that Stefan and Damon didn't want anything happening to her. Had she done wrong by that? What would the others say? She wasn't so much looking for acceptance, but she was worried about a possible backlash.

"Don't do that, Elena," Rebekah barked, walking closer to the human. "If you had the guts to do it in the first place, mean it! Don't second guess yourself and don't let others see you second guessing yourself." She headed towards her own car, starting it. She rolled down the window. "Oh, and will you please tell someone where you are? Everyone's freaking out because you've disappeared." She peeled off, not bothering to spare the doppelganger another look.

* * *

Before leaving, she shot a text to Damon and Caroline, telling them she was fine and on her way home, but she ignored all other incoming texts. When she pulled into her drive way, she was glad that only Alaric's car was parked there. She didn't feel like dealing with everyone that night.

With a cautious look around her neighborhood, she grabbed the cross bow out of her trunk and brought it inside with her. Alaric was sitting at the bar top, as though he expected her. Elena set the weapon down in front of him, ignoring his pointed look.

"I brought back your cross bow."

"I wasn't aware that it was missing the first place." Elena turned away, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Are you okay?"

She took a sip, nodding her head at the same time. "I'm fine. I wanted to have a chat with Katherine."

He smiled. Since Elena didn't appear to be in a bad way, he could only assume that she'd kept her distance. "And how is Katherine?"

"When I left her, she had an arrow in her abdomen, but she was still alive, if that's what you mean."

"I wouldn't have cared if you had killed her," Alaric replied. "I was just making sure that you hadn't done anything that you might end up regretting later on down the road."

Elena leaned against the counter, looking at him. "I won't regret that. It felt…liberating. After everything she's done, I was finally able to do something back to her." She shrugged her shoulder. "Of course her back was turned to me at the time."

He smiled supportively. "I've seen your aim, Elena. If she was facing you, you wouldn't have hit anything."

"Ha ha," she muttered, smiling jovially. "Will you be staying here tonight?"

"I think I will. I think I've shirked my guardian duties long enough. I uh, I wanted to talk to you about Damon."

Elena scrunched her nose. "Really?"

"I just meant, I'm kind of relieved that nothing went further with you two."

Her expression turned to astonishment. "What about your whole bro-mance thing?"

"I like Damon. He's turned out to be a pretty good…okay he's a guy," he amended. "And I have appreciated his help through this past year. He's the only one of the group who is old enough to drink at a bar, so that narrows down my choices," Ric smiled sheepishly. "He isn't right for you."

"I really do feel bad though," she sighed. "He was there for me when Stefan was gone and I knew how he felt. I shouldn't have let him get so close to me."

"That's what being a friend means, Elena. You do things for someone else without expecting something in return," he shrugged. "Damon just needs time to deal with this." He looked around. "So I noticed there's not enough here to make dinner. How about we head the Grille for dinner?"

"Um, yeah. I have some homework I should work on first though." She grabbed her backpack and water, heading up to her room, shutting the door behind her. She set her bag down and then looked to the mirror. In the reflection, she saw Damon standing in the corner of the room. "What are you doing here, Damon?" She didn't even bother to hide her tiredness.

He smirked at her, approaching her slowly; as though he was stalking his prey. He didn't say anything, but his mouth descended upon hers.

It was completely unexpected and Elena gasped. He used it to his advantage, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. He massaged her tongue with his and despite not wanting to participate, Elena didn't pull away.

Damon plundered her mouth, hoping to coax a response from her, but he couldn't. With a growl of frustration he pulled away. He was dissatisfied with her reaction to him. He cupped her face in his hands, staring imploringly into her almond shaped eyes.

Elena met his gaze head on. He seemed to be searching for something, but she wasn't sure what. She grew sad when he finally pulled away, obviously not finding what he was searching for.

"I've lost you, haven't I?"

It was a rare moment when he showed his vulnerability, she opened her mouth to say something, but he shook his head.

"Or whatever chance we had," he clarified. He shook his head, smiling sadly. "All this time, I thought Stefan was my biggest competition. I never thought that you would actually fall for someone else."

"I didn't plan on it, Damon."

"But it happened," he plopped down on her bed. "The other night you mentioned that feelings were always there…"

Elena claimed a seat next to him. "I had Stefan and we were dealing with so much, I didn't have time to focus on anything else," she explained. "But yes, there's always been something there when I thought about Elijah. I didn't know what it meant, and I wasn't going to encourage anything."

"But if there wasn't anything there, would you let me in?"

Elena sighed and looked away from him. "I don't know, Damon. Would you really want me knowing what I feel for Elijah?"

He looked at the space in front of him, letting out his own sigh. "That kiss just felt really…forced." When would it be his turn? Katherine preferred Stefan to him, Elena's feelings for the eldest Original superseded whatever she felt for him… He could only shake his head. The only two people he ever opened himself up for loved other people.

"A part of me wishes that we had a chance to explore this," she confessed, leaning against him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "But even if there was a possibility of that happening, I don't think I would go for it."

He didn't pull away, he couldn't. "You don't want me…"

"After knowing how I feel for Elijah, and that even though it's new; I've never felt it before. Not with Stefan, not with Matt and not with you. I don't think I could turn my back on it," she explained. "Besides, you and Stefan have come to mean so much to me. I don't want to lose you, either of you…and I think, no, I know that would happen if I had to choose one of you to be with."

* * *

It was another four days before Elena saw Elijah. After her conversation with Damon, they sat in silence for quite a while. When she left for dinner with Alaric, Damon promised that she hadn't lost him, but she hadn't seen him since. She didn't go out of her way to find him, knowing that he just needed time.

Instead, she focused on her school work. She and Caroline caught up with Bonnie about their adventurous weekend and Elena was feeling okay…except from the lack of contact from Elijah. She expected him to call her, but, he never did.

On Tuesday, when Klaus took the decision from the Salvatore brothers and killed Katherine, Elena decided to lay low. She worried for Stefan and Damon, but she knew that the last thing they needed was to see her face. She was worried that hearing her voice would set them off, so she texted them separately offering her condolences and an ear if they needed someone to talk to. Wednesday, Alaric told her that the brothers left town for a bonding road trip.

Elena was hoping that Elijah would have called, but he hadn't. Thanks to her last conversation with Katherine, Elena couldn't help but wonder if he was mourning the loss of a former lover. She wanted so badly to know what he was feeling, she wanted to support him, but he didn't call, and Elena didn't dare dial his number. He was the one that insisted they take it slow. As far as she was concerned, he needed to be the one to make the first move.

When she woke up that morning, she promised herself that if she didn't hear from him that day, she'd make a move to find him. With no word, phone call or sight of him, she was resolved to find him. It was Friday, and she was glad. The week had been long and torturous. She was prepared for a late night, and if she was lucky, she'd be able to sleep in until later than nine in the morning.

A short time later, she found herself standing in front of the Mikaelson's front door. She raised a hand to knock on it, but it was pulled open before she could.

"Elena," Elijah tried to smile. "I was just about to go to your place. Please, come in." He removed his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack in the foyer. He helped her remove hers.

Elena looked around the room. "It's very quiet," she offered a small smile it sounded like she was fishing for information. "I figured that Kol would be watching television."

"He would be, if he was here. As it is, my family is out for the evening. My mother and sister have left for a shopping spree. Finn went to see if he could locate his…someone special to him. Kol and Klaus are out on the town, drinking and trying to meet women; I suppose."

So that would explain Rebekah's absence from school that day. She understood him not wanting to join his mother and sister, and maybe even Finn. "And you stayed behind… You've waited years to be reunited with them, but you stay here when your brothers go out on the town."

"Would you like me to go meet women with them?" He arched an eyebrow at her, enjoying when she blushed. "I wanted some time to myself," he shared.

Elena turned away from him. "Time to yourself, of course," she said, her voice strained. "If my brother killed my former lover, I'd want a few days to myself too."

Elijah shook his head, closing his eyes. "Yes, we were lovers," he admitted in an even voice. He wasn't sure how he should progress further. Her comment was pointed, but he didn't know if there was any anger in there. It was a first for him, having to deal with a potential jealous lover. No, it would be best not to offer up any information in this situation.

Elena took a deep breath to sooth her nerves. There was so much that she wanted to say, ask about. She considered acting like a raving, jealous girlfriend, but she knew it wouldn't be appreciated. Her jealousy over Katherine's praise of his mouth was overridden by the concern that she had for him. If there was one thing that she knew for certain, Elijah did not extend his trust to anyone lightly. She knew that Katherine's betrayal had hurt him more than he shared.

"Are you…how are you?" She asked softly.

Elijah led her to the living room. "I'm fine." He'd been after Katherine for hundreds of years. Whatever romantic feelings he once had for her had died long ago. "I was there with Klaus when he killed her."

"Wasn't it difficult?"

"Not at all," he denied. "As I stated before, Katerina was not what I thought she was. I felt more justified than anything. I was more interested about the arrow in her stomach," he pointed out, one eyebrow arched. One side of his mouth was almost pulled up in a smile. "She was raving about you."

Elena looked away from her, smiling herself. "I wanted to kill her," she confessed. "But since the side effects from the potion were gone, I figured I was safer at a distance."

"A wise decision," he acknowledged. Katerina knew that her time was limited once she was located. He wouldn't have put it past her to use Elena as leverage to gain her freedom.

"And Rebekah didn't tell you?"

He shook his head. "I walked in on her and Kol laughing about something. When I inquired after the reason, she waved it off." He shook his head, remembering the conversation. She'd looked like she wanted to say more, but she held back; and he respected her decision. While Rebekah was the baby of the family and the only girl, she was closer to Klaus and Kol. "She was there too when Klaus killed her. She had no difficulty in sharing details on what you'd done."

Elena turned to study him. His expression was open and honest, and she found no anger or sadness on his face. "And you aren't upset or disgusted by my actions? I mean last weekend I was…" she trailed off, nearly blushing when she remembered the way that she acted, "but that was because I was under a magical influence. When I confronted her though, I was simply me. I have no excuse to use."

"So why would you need an excuse?" He asked. "And no, I'm not upset by anything you've done," he reassured when he realized that it was something that Elena needed to hear. "Katerina has done much to you and those you care about. You finally retaliated." For him, it was as cut and dry as that.

"I saw Damon on Monday night, after I confronted Katherine," she volunteered when they slipped into silence. Her companion wasn't uninviting, but he still appeared to be holding back from her; both emotionally and physically. "He kissed me." She watched him go inhumanly still, or almost. She noticed his jaw set and begin to tick.

"Yes, I know," he told her, his voice tight.

Elena frowned. "How did you-Damon told you?"

"In a manner of speaking," his voice was still devoid of emotion. Actually, it was more taunting that anything. Elijah had been enraged that night at the news, but when he considered the source, he knew there was more to the story.

"I think he was hoping that I would reconsider my decision," she explained, not tearing his gaze away from him. "After it happened, even he realized how wrong it felt."

Elijah finally looked at his companion. The expression on his face remained neutral, but his eyes were imploring her to continue. After the weekend that they shared, he could have lived without the knowledge that Damon dared to kiss her, and did.

"I don't want Damon. I knew that after last weekend." She let out a sigh. "But you insisted that I talk to him and resolve my feelings. Are you satisfied now? Do you feel comfortable in accepting the fact that I want you and want to explore whatever this is between us?"

"No," he denied, "I'm not satisfied. You've made me the happiest man in the world," Elijah rushed to admit when he watched her face fall.

Elena laughed at his cool demeanor. "Which may I say is out of control," she teased.

Elijah smiled at her, shaking his head. He grabbed her and pulling her towards his body. "Come here, you." He claimed her mouth. He groaned into the kiss. When he felt her moan into his mouth he deepened the kiss, pulling her onto his lap. His mouth moved to her chin and then to her neck, lavishing it with attention from his open mouth and tongue.

"Elijah, when we were together before, you called me something," Elena breathed out, sensible words becoming an issue over his attention.

"Gemaecca," he answered, knowing that was what she meant. "It means mate in my old language." He continued to kiss her upper body.

"I like it, I like hearing that language fall from your mouth, it's…incredibly sexy."

"Gemaecca," he purred, kissing her neck. "Engel," he breathed, his nibbled at a sensitive spot underneath her ear. "Lufiendlic," he said, sucking on her pulse. "Lufestre," Elijah moaned, claiming her mouth in his.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so I went on line looking for translations between old English to English, and I found three different sites with three different answers to these words. I am not a history buff, so if there's someone out there who is, I apologize for getting this wrong.

Gemaecca: Mate

Lufestre: Lover~Female

Lufiendlic: Lovely

Engel: Angel


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Author's Note: Yay, it's almost over! Okay, so I've been planning and writing and then rewriting. My wheels are turning, but I think I'm going to end this story as I originally planned to. Okay, kiddies…I do have smut ahead. Read at your own risk.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Ah, Elijah…just the man I was looking for," Klaus said, walking into the library. It wasn't nearly as grand as he was hoping for when he'd had custom shelves made, but he was sure it would get there. When he moved into the mansion with the intention of bringing his family back…eventually; he figured that Elijah (aside from their mother) would be the one to enjoy that room the most.

In a cool manner, Elijah closed the book that he was reading. He set it on the small end table next to him as he leaned back into the comfortable living chair that he was seated in. "Nicklaus, please join me, I feel that there is much we need to discuss."

Klaus appraised his brother. At all appearances, Elijah seemed to be completely at ease. His body, while not completely relaxed, he gave the illusion that it was. In fact, most wouldn't see it as a facade, but after centuries, he knew.

"Something on your mind, brother?" Klaus asked, keeping a respectable distance from his older sibling. Kol had found a companion for the night, and he knew that if he and Elijah came to blows, there would be no one to separate them.

"As a matter of fact, there is. I am fully aware of your intentions of drawing blood from Elena to bring as many hybrids into fruition as you can." Elijah never backed down from Klaus' increasing glare. "And I won't allow that plan to go any further."

"Allow?" Klaus parroted. "Since when are you in the position for allowances?"

"As the first born, I am," he replied, a cruel smirk placed on his face. "See, I never did agree with that…scheme, of yours. You already have a family, why do you need to create another?"

"They will not be family, they will be an army," the younger brother replied.

"An army against whom, Nicklaus?"

"My enemies! With them around, it will ensure that I will never be alone again," Klaus admitted when Elijah's smirk irritated him enough.

"Your enemies fear you enough, no one in their right mind would oppose you," the brunette vampire denied with a shake of his head. "As for that last bit, perhaps if you were willing to give as much as you demand in a situation, you wouldn't be left alone?" He wanted to love Klaus as he once did.

He was ready to let bygones be bygones, but his brother didn't share the same idea. Nicklus had always been the most outspoken of his family. He preferred to be the center of attention in all situations. When their mother's betrayal came out, it rocked his existence. Klaus had always been strong willed and often came to blows with Mikael, but when Esther's affair was discovered; it was as though Mikael turned a switch off. He didn't put up with Klaus' antics and became even more strict with him. Klaus tried to take the situation in stride, but Elijah knew how much it hurt his brother.

"Why the change, Elijah?" Klaus asked, ignoring Elijah's observation. "You were willing to help me obtain Katerina all those years ago. What's the difference between her and Elena? In the end, they are nothing more than cheap copies of the original version." He shrugged off the situation as he usually did. While Elena intrigued him from the beginning, it never went further. Perhaps he had learned his lesson the first time around whereas Elijah did not?

"She is more than that," Elijah argued. "She's better than both Tatia and Katerina."

"Rebekah seems to ask this frequently, and I have to say I share her views. What is it about these Petrova women that you can't let go of?" Elijah always had such a soft heart when it came to them; first with Tatia and then Katherine. Though he seemed to have learned his lesson from Katherine's actions, he held Elena in a different regard than anyone else. It wasn't obvious for all to see, but he knew his brother.

Knowing that Klaus wasn't going to back down, Elijah shared more than he was comfortable with at the moment. He hadn't planned on it, but maybe if he leveled with him, Klaus would back down. "She's my mate, Nicklaus."

"Who-no! Elena!? But she's human."

"That fact seems to have no deterrence to the fact that she is. It's why…" he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "For centuries, I've wanted nothing more than to have my family reunited, but…" He trailed off, considering his next words. "Don't make me chose between you and Elena; because I can most assuredly guarantee you that you won't like my decision."

In an uncharacteristic move, Klaus didn't bother to hide his shock over the news. His eyes were wide as he considered the implications of Elijah's statement. The news caused him to stumble; his thoughts shuttered as he gracelessly fell back against the table behind him.

"You must be mistaken…" His voice sounded unsure, even to himself.

Elijah was almost amused by Klaus' reaction. "Mother has already confirmed it for me, and I believe her. It makes sense." He wasn't willing to divulge anything further on the matter.

"But you can't…she needs to…damn it, Elijah!" His fist beat on the table he was leaning against.

Exuding all the power that he possessed, Elijah causally approached his brother, standing toe to toe with him. His eyes darkened, the expression on his face grim. "She is not your play thing, Nicklaus. She never was." His voice was stern and left no room for argument. "If you make one move against her, I will not hesitate to bury a dagger in your chest for the rest of eternity." His voice was firm and resolute. Elena had already gone through enough, he wouldn't stand for his own brother to do anything further to her.

* * *

Almost a month after Elena was completely healed from her dilemma, things in her life had settled down. Klaus no longer appeared to be a threat against her, and while it was a relief to know; it didn't mean her friends were immune as well.

Stefan and Damon had returned home a few weeks earlier, and while both had been polite to her when they casually ran into each other, neither had gone out of their way to talk to her. It was something that Elena both appreciated and hated. She was sure that their first conversation was going to be awkward, and she wasn't looking forward to it. On the other hand, she missed them. Despite any romantic aspects, they had both come to mean so much to her, she missed the comfort of being around them. However, she understood their hesitancy and distance. She was trying to respect it, and instead focused on cultivating her other friendships.

Bonnie was still trying to mend her relationship with her mother, and Elena knew that it was a struggle for the young witch. Bonnie had always had such a strong personality, she gave with her whole heart; but when someone abused that, she didn't forgive easily. She was trying to get over her feelings, but it was difficult. Elena tried to be supportive of her; but deep down she couldn't help but feel a little resentment. Yes, Abby messed up by leaving and not returning, but her friend had the chance to reunite with her mother. She wondered if Bonnie realized how lucky she was to have a second chance. She would give up so much to see her parents again, and knew that Caroline would do the same to see her father.

Caroline also appeared to be doing better. There were still difficult moments for her when she would think about her father, regret the time lost between them. Elena didn't push about the subject, she just made sure to let Caroline know she was there if she needed to talk. She worried that Caroline hadn't had 'proper' time to grieve over his death, but grief worked differently for everyone. On the plus side, Tyler returned. She knew that Caroline was excited about that, but when the blonde saw just how well he was fairing, her anger began to settle in. She was glad that he seemed to be doing better, and she wanted to welcome him back…but she couldn't get over the fact that he hadn't bothered to contact her while he was away.

While Caroline seemed to have issues welcoming Tyler back, Matt had been thrilled. When Elena and Matt dated, Tyler was never far from them. He and Matt had always had such a strong friendship; they had made it through numerous situations. Since Tyler's return, their friendship seemed to have renewed with a vengeance.

Since everything appeared to have settled down for everyone, Elena was almost tempted to bring Jeremy back home. Despite any anger she knew he would have for her when he realized that he had been compelled to leave town, she wanted him home with her. She missed him.

"Does it ever get any easier? I mean, being the older sibling?" Elena asked one night as she sat across from Elijah in the library of the Mikaelson mansion.

Elijah looked up from his book, glancing quickly at the page number and putting it down. He gave her his full attention. "No, I suppose it never does," he replied after a moment of consideration. Even after a thousand years, he still worried over his siblings. When Klaus had daggered them, he constantly lived with a feeling of guilt for letting them down; he even felt that way when he considered Klaus. There was always a sense of regret that perhaps it was something he'd done that caused Klaus to act like the way he had.

"Do they ever…get mad at you for decisions that you make that affect them?" Elena asked.

"Always. They expect you to know what you're doing because you're the eldest, that you should have all the answers. If you do something they don't like, they won't let you forget it. Yet, they always look to you for guidance." Or at least that's how it was with his siblings. They always looked to him to protect them.

"I sent Jeremy away," Elena confessed in a small voice. "To get my attention, someone compelled my brother to stand in the road while a car was speeding towards him. He would have been hit if Ric hadn't pushed him out of the way. I was so scared…I can deal with someone coming after me…but I can't lose another person. Jeremy's all I have left in this world. I had Damon compel him to leave town. I know he'll be angry when I tell him."

"He probably will," Elijah agreed. "But I don't think he will stay that way for very long. He knows you were just doing what you had to, to protect him."

"Do you think it's safe enough for me to bring him home?" Elena asked after a pause.

Elijah thought about his brother. Yes, Klaus promised to protect Elena, but he made no mention of anyone else. "Would you like to have him home with you?"

"If it's safe, do you think that Klaus would leave him alone?"

He offered her a small smile. "If that is what you desire, I will make sure to keep my brother in line." He watched as Elena perked up. She moved from her spot at the table and approached him, and he met her half way.

"You would do that for me?" Elena asked, not bothering to conceal her hope over the news.

"I would do anything for you," he revealed in a hoarse whisper. He waited for her to say something to his confession. He wasn't used to leaving himself so vulnerable for anyone, but he was learning that for Elena, he'd make an exception.

Unable to say anything in response, she embraced him, laying her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. When he locked his arms around her, she melted even further into his body.

As soon as he felt her arms latch around his back, he stiffened momentarily. He still wasn't used to displays of affection, in any form. He spent so long being alone, remaining separate from those around him. He forced his body to relax as he leaned against her head and inhaled her scent.

"Elijah I…thank you," Elena said, pulling her head away far enough to peer up at him.

"You're welcome," he breathed. When Elena leaned up and brushed her lips against his, he fell into it. Her hands traveled up his arms and locked around his neck. When she deepened it, he returned the attention, his grip on her tightening.

She continued to kiss him, her hands played at the hair on the back of his neck. "Elijah," she panted when his lips traveled down her neck, nipping the flesh.

He cautiously backed them up to the table behind her, never loosening his hold on her. He sat her on the edge of it, standing in between her legs. Her legs immediately moved up to his waist and she pulled him closer to her body. His mouth moved back to her lips and plunged his tongue into it, coaxing her to kiss him back. His hands were braced on the table on either side of her body and he leaned into her body, forcing her back just a bit. He continued to kiss her until she was breathless. When he figured that oxygen may be becoming an issue for her, he pulled back and stared at her. Her lips were red and inflamed from his attentions. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were closed.

"Elena," he coaxed her attention. When her eyes parted she met the intensity of his gaze. "You aren't alone anymore," he told her, thinking back to her words moments before. "I know that Jeremy is your blood, but I will never leave you. I will do all I can to help you, and by extension, Jeremy."

She brought her hands up to cup his cheeks in her hands. She leaned forward and kissed first one cheek, moved her lips to his forehead, placing a kiss on it before moving to his other cheek and kissing that one as well. "I'm not going anywhere either," she confessed in a soft whisper before claiming his mouth. There was so much more that she wanted to say, but she couldn't articulate the words.

It wasn't an 'I love you' not that he expected one, at least not that early on into their relationship, and he was okay with that. Her words were enough for him, they held enough promise in them. His eyes welled up with emotion and his throat constricted. No one had ever treated him as such; and after living a thousand years, he was nearly brought to tears of joy.

He poured all of his emotions into the kiss, hoping that she would understand them even though they hadn't been spoken out loud. He pulled his mouth away, loving the expression on her face, that he'd been the one to cause it. "I don't mean to sound presumptuous," he began, "but shall we move to the bedroom?"

Elena pulled away from him far enough so that she could see his eyes. In the past month, she had Elijah had spent quite a bit of time together, getting to know one another and trading slow, languid kisses. Every time that it became heated (mostly initiated by her), Elijah would pull away calm the moment. He remained constant in his suggestion to slow down. It both regarded him to her and frustrated her to no end. Most nights she went to bed with an urgency to fuck him blind. She was in a constant state of arousal and there'd been plenty of wet dreams to be had over the course of the month.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice betraying the hope she felt.

Elijah pulled himself away from her, pulling her into his arms; he waited for her to latch her arms and legs around him. "I am," he acknowledged. "See, I've been experiencing very vivid dreams about you," he continued, carrying her to his bedroom. Once there, he shut the door and locked it before dropping Elena onto his bed.

"Have you now?" She asked, keeping her voice light as she scooted backwards to the top of the bed.

Elijah didn't move any closer to her. Instead, he removed his jacket, tossing it down; something that he never did. When her eyes darkened, he smirked at her, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Yes, I have," he purred. He removed his shirt, his hands moving to his belt and the button, undoing both. "One in particular seems to stick out." He pushed them both down as he fell onto the bed, crawling over Elena's body. He pulled her upper body up enough to remove her shirt.

Elena fell back against the pillow, not bothering to cover her exposed chest. The last time that they had revealed their bodies to each other, she'd been so worried that she wouldn't compare to his previous lovers. She no longer feared that. Elijah never once looked at her as though he was disappointed with what he saw, instead, he treasured her. "Tell me, this dream, what was it about?" When he moved to her jeans, pulling them off, she eagerly shifted her hips up to allow him easier access to remove them.

Once her pants were gone, Elijah stared down at the beauty before him. He still marveled over the fact that she was his. "Well, we were at your family's lake house," he began, peppering kisses around her neck. On hand moved to the cup of her bra, pulling it down; he tweaked her nipple. He shimmied down her body, removing the cup from her other breast. "We were sitting on a couch and you were ranting about…I believe it was Katerina."

She'd been enjoying his ministrations, barely focusing on his words, until that last bit. It sounded too close to home. Her body immediately snapped still, the dream coming to her mind.

Elijah continued on, ignoring her body's reaction to his words. He swiveled his tongue around her nipple, his fingers pinching the other. "And you were going on about something she'd said to you." He moved his head to the other nipple, sucking it into his mouth, relishing in the moan she let out.

"It was a dream," she panted out. "It was my dream."

"It was our dream," he corrected, not removing his mouth from her body. "See, I have the special ability to…produce dreams, or modify them, even from a distance. I may have tweaked your dreams just a little bit," he admitted. He finally looked up at her. "See, I knew how our time together affected you, it left me feeling aroused as well. I knew that we had to work those feelings out somehow."

"You made me dream about you?" Elena asked, looking at him.

"No, you were already dreaming about me, I just…made them a little more lucid. Put them together," he finished turning back to her breasts. He nuzzled the nipple before taking it into his mouth, tugging it. "May I say, I like a jealous Elena? I like knowing that I make you feel that way." He moved back up her body and claimed her lips. While his tongue stroked hers, his hands moved to her panties, pushing them down her legs. "What was it you said in the dream? Something about a magical mouth?" He knew exactly what was said, even if he didn't have a perfect vampiric memory, he'd never forget.

Elena felt him kissing her stomach, her body quivering under his tongue. "What are you doing?" She breathed, knowing that he'd just seduced her.

"I'm going to show you just how magical my mouth really is," he promised, staring at her sex. Moving closer, he took a deep breath, letting her scent wash over him. He placed a kiss over her mound before nuzzling it. He adjusted her legs over his shoulders. Using on hand, he spread the treasure that lay before him. He ran his tongue down the length of her.

Elena immediately stiffened at the contact. Her hands fisted the bed spread and her hips shifted away from his mouth. Her moan of delight was suppressed by the new position she found herself in. He again moved in to lick her folds, but she pulled away again.

"Elena," he said, pulling her away from her ever so slightly. He peered up at her from his position. "What is wrong?"

"I've never done this before," she confessed in a confused whisper. She wanted to experience that, but she was nervous about her reactions.

"Really?" He smiled devilishly at the news.

"When Matt and I were together he never…and I just never felt comfortable doing it afterwards." While she spoke, his hands traced her sex, running up and down the length of her slip. Every so often he would barely slip a skilled finger inside her.

"Do you not want me to do this?"

Elena shook her head against the pillows. "No…yes…no, I just don't know how…I mean, I'm nervous," she stumbled over her words.

"I will do everything I can to make this a most pleasurable experience for you," he informed her, but his eyes moved back to her sex. "If you don't like it, I will stop at any time." He looked back up at her face, an earnest expression on his face.

"Okay…"

She could barely get the 'kay' part out of her agreement before he dove in. He once again, nuzzled her sex and she adjusted her legs to give him better access to her.

He placed open mouth kisses on her, using his hand, he spread her nether lips his tongue slipping out and tasting the flesh there. His other hand moved to her bundle of nerves and flicked it, his tongue moving deeper into her.

Unsettled by the new sensations she was feeling, her body began thrashing around, her moans of delight piercing the room. He would attack her in earnest and when it became too much for her, he'd cool his actions. She panted against the bed, trying to wait patiently for him to renew his actions.

Elijah waited until Elena's body calmed before he dove back in. He lapped at her, as though he was dying of thirst and her body was a geyser. His hand continued to play with the bundle of her nerves. Pride burst through him when she began crying into the room.

"Oh, God!" She moaned out.

Elijah pulled away again, calming her body once again. He waited until her moans became mewls and he continued again.

She was growing annoyed by his actions. He knew that he was bringing her close to release before he'd stop. When he continued again, she locked her legs around his head.

As soon as he felt her lock herself around his head, he dove in even further; his tongue moving impossibly deep. His nose hit her bundle of nerves, and when she ground herself against his face, he groaned into her sex. He alternated between lapping at her thrusting his tongue so deep inside her. All the while, she screamed into the room, quivering and thrusting her body against him.

"Ooohhh, I…I think….I'm gonna…" She panted out into the room, a sort of warning. In the past, when she came, she gushed. She was growing increasingly worried about that.

"Don't do that, Elena," he nearly growled when he sensed she was holding back. "Let go. Relax your body, come for me. It's okay," he soothed in a sexy voice. "God, I love it when you come…" he thrust his tongue in her again.

Listening to his coaxing, Elena relaxed against him, letting him play with her body. His actions renewed and picked up his actions with a vengeance. Her body quivered and she ground her sex against his face. She screamed into the room as her orgasm ripped through her.

Elijah continued his ministrations against her as she fell apart in his arms, drinking her in. When her moans died down, he languidly kissed her sex. He pulled away and shimmied up her body.

Her hair was fanned out over his pillows, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving. A dominant male pride entered him and he relished over her reaction to him. "That was…I've never…" she trailed off, unable to complete her sentence. Elijah looked down at her, his lips twisted up in a smirk over her inability to speak. Her cheeks flamed.

Looking down at the young woman who had managed to twist his entire existence, he mused over her embarrassment. He'd just had his face down in the most intimate part of her body, he brought her to completion with his tongue…and now she was blushing?

"What?" She asked when she noticed him looking at her. It was a mix of amusement and arousal. "Was I not…?"

He leaned down and captured her mouth before she could finish her question. "You're perfect, Elena."

Her eyes bore into his, trying to read all the emotion that was hidden in them. It wasn't very often that he let others see his emotions; even when they were around anyone else, he always kept his expressions hidden by a mask of indifference.

When Elena initiated a kiss, Elijah fell into it. She moved her legs to either side of his hips. He continued to kiss her, his hands holing her harms over her head. He laced his fingers through hers, as hips surged forward. It didn't take much to enter her since she was so slick. He worked himself inside her, never breaking their kiss.

When he thrust all the way in, Elena cried into the kiss.

He groaned, but didn't stop his thrusts. From underneath him, Elena began to thrust up to meet his. He pulled his mouth from hers, kissing a trail down her neck.

"I want to ride you," Elena whispered, still meeting him thrust for thrust.

With all the speed he possessed, he changed their position. He settled on the bed, keeping Elena attached to his chest.

She waited for him to get comfortable, before maneuvered herself over his length. She propped herself up, and slid down his impressive length, her eyes closed and her head thrown back. It was a slow action but she was enjoying it.

Elijah's hands moved to her slim waist, his thumb circling the skin. He was tempted to pull her body down onto his member, but Elena seemed to be enjoying herself. She looked down at him, her eyes half-mast as she slowly enveloped his length again, pulling up slightly and then dropping back down. Her moves were slow, but when she dropped her hips down, he began to meet her thrust for thrust.

She leaned forward, using his chest as leverage. Her hair fell over one side, covering one breast. Still moving languidly over him, she rocked against his length, her stomach curling when he thrust up into her. When their moves began to intensify, she wasn't sure who initiated it, but they both moved in earnest.

Elijah moved to a sitting position, making sure not to interrupt her movements. His arms wrapped her around her back, securing her to him, his thrusts increasing even more. They began trading long kisses, his hand moving between their bodies to her bundle of nerves.

Elena wrenched her mouth away from him, nearly screaming into the room. She rested her head against his shoulder, her hands scratching across his back and shoulders wherever she could. It was both too much and not enough. She needed something, but she didn't know what.

When her hips began jerking against him, her body trying to compensate for what was missing; he tried to help her. "Elena…" he moaned against her throat. His nipped at her pulse point.

Feeling his action, Elena's body trembled. "Claim me, Elijah," she panted, against him. "Take me in every way," her voice was horse. She held his head to her neck, moving it to grant him greater access. She noticed that he stilled beneath her momentarily, obviously considering her words. "Please…"

She wanted him to bite her? Not that he was opposed against it, but he didn't think she would… His mouth opened again and he sucked on her pulse point. Her body reacted instantly, she drove herself on him and he felt her inner walls spasm. Feeling her reaction against the action, a new wave of lust crushed over him. He tenderly kissed the skin as be began thrusting upwards.

"Please, Elijah…I…need…" she wasn't sure what she needed, but she knew that he was the one that could give it to her. She nearly sobbed against him. "Not enough…more…"

That sealed the plea for him. Making sure she was securely in his embrace, his placed one last tender kiss against her before extending his teeth. He bit into the flesh, thrusting up as he did so. Her body quivered and she gasped out.

She wasn't sure why she needed him to bite her, but her body insisted upon it. The slight sting increased her pleasure, knowing that she was sharing all of herself with him. Her hands scratched down his back and he hiss in between two long pulls of her blood.

So…the lovely Elena liked it rough. He'd keep that in mind for future reference, knowing that neither was long off from orgasm. He began pistoning in and out of her, her human body nowhere able to catch up to it. He renewed his attention against her clit, feeling her body try and jerk against him, pulling him in deeper. When her walls began to spasm around him he let his own impending orgasm go.

He unclasped his jaw from her flesh, kissing it as they tumbled over the edge together. His head moved to her chest, holding her against him, his release bathing her inner walls as she spasmed around him.

"Fuck, that was intense," he whispered into the room.

Elena giggled against him, still holding him to her. She kissed his forehead, content in that moment. For some reason, whenever she heard a curse out of his mouth, it thrilled her. She wondered if he even realized he did that.

"Do what?" Elijah asked, placing a kiss against her collar bone.

Had she said that out loud? "You are such a gentleman, always. You never let your frustration over a situation take over and you seem to keep a level head. Until we were together, I don't believe I ever heard a curse word out of you," she began, trying to get her racing heart to calm. "But I've heard a few expletives come from you whenever we're intimate."

He pulled away and looked at her. "Do I curse?" He had never noticed it, not that he ever had a partner to share that with him.

Elena nodded. "Yes…and I quite enjoy it." She relished in the thought that she coaxed such a reaction out of him. Leaning own, she captured his lips again.

When Elena began moving over him again, Elijah grunted into her mouth. "Again?" He asked, a delicious smirk kissing his lips…not that he had a problem with that.

She nodded her head. "You've kept me waiting," she excused. "I'm not finished with you tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Author's Note: Yay, it's almost over! Okay, so I've been planning and writing and then rewriting. I originally planned for Chapter 12 to be the last, but I couldn't come up with a fitting last chapter, so fortunately, or unfortunately (depending on how you look at it), I'm going to post a couple more chapters. I just don't know how many as of yet. I apologize for the long wait to update, work has been crazy.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Please come in, Elijah," Alaric greeted, though both knew that he didn't really require an invitation into the household. Jenna and Elena both extended an invitation earlier into their introduction.

With a polite distance, Elijah gracefully moved into the house. He didn't care for the man before him, and being daggered by him revered him even less to the vampire; but out of his love for Elena, he would remain polite to the man in front of him.

Alaric looked to the stairs. "Elena will be down shortly."

With a calculated glance at the stairs, Elijah listened for some sort of activity coming from the second story. There wasn't even a faint sound of foot falls. Warning bells sounded in his head. Something was wrong. He considered the fact that he heard no noise from Elena's room or anywhere in the house, and the fact that Alaric appeared so calm around him.

In their acquaintance, Alaric Saltzman was never calm in his presence. Oh, there'd been the pretense of such (when they spoke in the woods), and there'd been a certainty (the night that Alaric daggered him); but there was never a composed coolness. The man before him was completely comfortable and almost cocky. No, this would not end well for either of them.

He could face the situation in one of two ways. He could shirk away, bidding an early departure; but even that seemed like a bad decision. He had never run away from a situation. Aside from that, he had received a text from Elena, asking for him to come over. Based on Alaric's out of character behavior, she was somewhere, and he knew she never would have pulled him into a dangerous (even if only slightly) situation unless she was left with no choice.

Or, he could face the situation head on. He could deal with Alaric by any means necessary, hoping that Elena would forgive him for any actions against Alaric.

Alaric watched the vampire size up the situation. While he couldn't determine the outcome of his thoughts, he could see the wheels spinning. "You disgust me," he sneered, dropping the pretense of politeness. "And that doesn't even encompass the fact that you're sleeping with a teen aged girl. Why couldn't you just leave town? See, as pathetic as I find Elena's feelings for you, a part of me still cares for her. Unfortunately, that puts me in an awkward position. I really hate disappointing her."

"It was you, wasn't it?" Elijah asked. "You were the one that was killing everyone…" he shook his head.

Alaric nodded, an evil smirk twisted his face. "It hurt like a son of a bitch stabbing myself, but I couldn't afford to be caught."

The vampire could only shake his head in defeat. His mother had mentioned the ring that Alaric wore. At the time, he ignored it, the warning that she bid him. Then he considered the conversation he'd had with Sheriff Forbes in passing. It all came together. Alaric was so far past the line, there would be no coming back from this darkeness. Already, his heart hurt for his lover and the pain she would endure.

"Where's Elena?" Alaric had already killed humans in his quest rid the world of evil. "What did you do to her?"

He waved away the concern. "Oh, she's around…but…she'll live for now."

Elijah shook his head again. "What do you want?"

Alaric seemed to cheer up at the question. "I'm so glad that you asked. I plan on ridding the world of your kind. See, I've grown too weak, letting emotions get in the way of my original goal." He produced a dagger out of his back pocket. "Now, I know that your family has control of all of the white oak stakes and I want one."

"So you're going to hold my body hostage until my family gives over the stakes."

Alaric shook his head. "One'll do," he corrected. "But yes."

Elijah smiled sardonically. "My brother will not turn over a stake…even if it means saving my life." No, Klaus had left their brother daggered for nearly nine hundred years. If it came down to it, he'd wait out Alaric and then retrieve his body.

"I was prepared for that," the hunter nodded with a casual shrug, as though he was discussing the weather. "But I'm sure he'd give me one to save Elena's life?"

The Original narrowed his eyes at him. "I thought you cared for her?"

"A part of me does…and while I don't have a quarrel with her, sacrifices must be made." He watched as Elijah's gaze intensified trying to compel him. He made a show of yawning. "If you're trying to compel me, it won't work. I've ingested vervain every morning for the last two months. See, I've been preparing myself for this moment."

"I'd really hate to have to kill you, Alaric," Elijah told the man. "Elena really looks up to you, but I will if you lay one finger on my family." He rushed at the human knocking the dagger out of his hand.

The two tussled, Alaric fighting with all his might as Elijah tried to hold back from seriously injuring the man. He knew he couldn't permanently put him down, not without finding Elena. He wrestled the human to the ground, choking him; not enough to kill him, but enough to cut off his air supply and knock him out.

"What's going on here?" Jeremy demanded, walking into his house. Seeing a vampire holding Alaric in a choke hold, he rushed for the dagger. "Let him go."

Rolling his eyes at the naïve bravado of the teenager, Elijah growled. "He's taken Elena somewhere," he ground out between his teeth. His patience was wearing thin and he was ready to end it all.

"Yeah, sure," Jeremy tossed back in a sarcastic tone.

Using the situation to his advantage, Alaric grunted out of the hold that Elijah had on him. "Jer…my…the dagger." Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Jeremy look at the weapon. If he had the opportunity, he would have rolled his eyes. "Stab him…"

Elijah's hold tightened around the man's neck. "You do and your sister dies," he growled.

Jeremy frowned at the vampire. If Elena was going to die, it was because of the vampire before him. He'd been the one to try and take her away in the first place. Because of him, Elena was killed…Jenna died…Uncle John sacrificed himself. No, if Elena was in trouble it was all because of Elijah.

"Stab him…Jer. It's the only way…" Alaric coughed out. He tried to struggle against Elijah's hold. His hand shot up and he attempted to push the vampire away. He grunted, using all of his strength to get the vampire to release him. Seconds later, the force holding him down lessened. He watched the grey creep through Elijah's skin, as the vampire finally fell limp. Rolling over, he choked air into constricting lungs.

"What the hell happened, Ric?" Jeremy demanded when Elijah ceased all movement. "What did he do to Elena? Where is she? Are you okay?"

Alaric got to his feet, staring at the young man. If only things were different…he could have used Jeremy on his side. It was useless now. Jeremy was tied too closely with the others. He would never help him. "I'm fine, Jeremy." He balled his fist next to his side, rearing back he clocked the teenager as hard as he could. He watched as Jeremy fell to the ground unconscious.

Looking at the two fallen beings on the floor of the Gilbert living room, Alaric shook his head. It was too easy. Now, if only Elijah's were so easy to defeat…

* * *

"What exactly is your plan, Damon?" Stefan asked, shaking his head as they approached the Gilbert residence. "Because if Meredith is right, there won't be anything you can do to help Alaric."

He didn't even spare his brother a glance as he moved to the front door. "I have to do something, Stefan."

"He's too far gone," Stefan said, sadly. There would be no coming back from this. Even if by some miracle Alaric came back as 'himself' there would always be the guilt of what had been done by his hands.

"No..he…" the elder sibling trailed off when they found two bodies on the floor. Elijah had obviously been daggered and Jeremy was out cold. "Son of a b-" His brother's cry through the house was louder than his words.

"Elena?" Stefan called out, looking to the stairs. "Elena? Are you here?" He heard Damon trying to rouse Jeremy. When there was no response from anywhere in the house, he turned to Elijah. With a quick yank, he pulled the dagger from the Original's body. "He knocked out his own charge, do you really think he's going to let you get close enough to 'talk him down?' He'd stake you as soon as look at you."

Damon wanted to argue against him, but he was at a loss for words. He looked at the semi-conscious Jeremy and frowned. The boy was moaning and twisting his head around. Alaric couldn't have attacked Jeremy…could he? He'd always had a soft spot in his heart for Gilbert siblings. "Elena wasn't here?"

"No. He must have taken her somewhere." It didn't make sense for Elijah to be there without Elena.

"Okay, we don't know it was him…just call Bonnie and see if she can do a locater spell on her," Damon ordered. If it had been anyone else, he would have agreed with Stefan about who had done something to Elena, but he couldn't think that way about Ric. Ric couldn't be that far off, he just couldn't be.

Even before Damon was instructing him to do so, Stefan was already dialing the Bennett witch's number.

"You have a lot of her nerve calling me after what you did to my best friend. I don't have time for this," she answered, her tone strict.

"Would you get over it already?" He knew that his actions in the past didn't regard him to her, but he needed her to hear him out.

"Look, I told you that I-"

"I know what you said, but I need you to hear me out."

"And I would extend that courtesy, why?" After the things that he'd done with Klaus…after threatening Elena the way he had. She had obviously misjudged him, but she wouldn't do that again. At least Damon never claimed to be anything different than what he was.

Nearly growling in frustration, Stefan yelled into the phone. "Look! Jeremy's been knocked unconscious and someone daggered Elijah. Elena's missing."

"What do you mean he's unconscious? Is he okay?" What was he even doing home in the first place? His flight wasn't scheduled to arrive for another day. "And how do you know that Elena's missing?"

"He's starting to come to, but she's not here. Look, her brother was knocked out and her lover was incapacitated. Do you really think she'd leave them here?"

Bonnie took a calming breath. "What do you need?"

"Can you do a locator spell on her? Damon had a conversation with Dr. Fell…Alaric's ring is making him crazy. He was the one responsible for the killings." He ignored Damon's protests.

"No, but he was stabbed himself…" No, he'd been a victim! Stefan had to be wrong. The Alaric that she knew wouldn't do something like that. She denied his words, telling him so over their connection.

"Because of his ring, he's cheated death repeatedly. How many times do you think he could have done that without it affecting him?"

She considered his words. "Look, I don't…I'll cast the spell."

"Call me when you find her." He disconnected the call, and turned back to the people in the living room. Jeremy was moving much more compared to when they'd first arrived. He helped himself in the kitchen getting a bottle of water and headache medicine for the teenager.

* * *

Opening her eyes once the chanting was over, she looked to the map before her. "She's there."

Behind her, both Matt and Tyler peered over her shoulders. It was supposed to be movie night. Elena and Caroline were supposed to meet them for what Caroline deemed as 'much needed time together.'

"She's in the woods?" Tyler asked. Why would Alaric bring her there?

"She's under the woods," Matt supplied.

Moving off her bed, Bonnie grabbed her phone and car keys. The guys trailed behind her as they headed for her car. "A lot's happened since you went away. We found a series of tunnels underground. She's there."

The hybrid looked from the witch to the human. "But why there?"

"We found cave drawings in a certain…alcove of sorts. The area has been magically sealed off, no vampires can go in there."

Seeing where she was taking the conversation, the blonde looked back to Tyler. "If he took her somewhere, it'd be there, where you guys can't reach her."

Getting in the car, she handed her phone over to Matt. "Call Stefan and tell him. Tyler, can you call Caroline?"

"I'll just head over there," Matt shook his head, handing over the phone. "If Jeremy's hurt, he shouldn't be alone." He knew that as soon as the Salvatore brothers learned Elena's location that they would head over. "Besides, we all know that I won't bring much to the fight…" He shrugged, hating that had limitations. "Just, bring her back home, Bonnie."

"Of course I will."

"And be careful," Matt told them.

Bonnie and Tyler got in the car and sped off down the street in the direction of the woods. Tyler grabbed the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"I know, I know," Caroline said, taking the call. "I'm on my way, I just-"

"Stefan called Bonnie. Elena's gone, Jeremy's unconscious and Alaric's gone crazy. He knocked Jeremy out, daggered Elijah and has Elena stashed in the caves," Tyler informed her, cutting off her excuse.

"What?! He daggered Elijah?!" There was a rustling on the phone before a new voice took over the conversation.

"What the hell happened?"

Tyler pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it as though it was a foreign object. Apparently he had missed a lot. Caroline was spending time with Klaus? He checked the information away to ask her about later. "The ring that he wears, it's changing him. He daggered Elijah in the Gilbert house before knocking Jeremy out," he retold his sire. "Elena's gone and we had Bonnie do a locator spell, she's in the caves."

There was a pause over the line. "Look, I'll meet you guys at the cave."

Tyler looked at the disconnected call and then turned back to Bonnie. "Uh, Klaus is gonna meet us at the caves."

The witch pursed her lips. "Great…"

He knew it wasn't the right time to ask, but he couldn't ignore the questions swirling in his head. "Caroline and Klaus? Is that why she doesn't want to get back together with me?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, her hands gripping the steering wheel. "If they are…it's news to me too." She hadn't had a bonding session with either of her best friends in the last few weeks.

She knew that Elena and Elijah were…mates? She was told about it, but she didn't understand the concept. Truthfully, she thought the fact that her best friend was sleeping with a thousand year old vampire was weird. She thought that Stefan was bad enough, but Elijah definitely took the cake on that one. She resigned herself to be polite with him, but after he betrayed them and let Klaus live the night of Elena's sacrifice…she couldn't forgive him for that. At least, if Klaus had died, it would have made the pain that they suffered mean something. Instead, Klaus got to live and Jenna died in vain.

As for Klaus… She wanted nothing more than to see him killed with a White Oak stake. He'd turned their lives upside down, and if Caroline was starting something up with him…

"At least we know that he'll protect Elena…" Bonnie observed through ground teeth. She didn't let her thoughts go further than that. She needed to calm down and focus on the situation at hand, and if she thought about Klaus' reasoning for caring about Elena's wellbeing, her anger would spike.

* * *

"Well, this wasn't how I wanted our date to end, love," Klaus said, looking at Caroline.

The blonde looked at her companion. For all appearances sake, he didn't seem frazzled in the least while she was a sudden nervous wreck. "This was not a date!" She cried. He was the most exasperated being! Why couldn't he see that she wasn't interested?

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the vampire before him. He knew he was getting to her, that she was feeling something. She could have left earlier, but for some reason she didn't. She continued trading barbs and insults with him. Grabbing her hand in his own, he raised it to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of it. "I need to deal with this, love. Until next time…" He turned away, his walk could only be described as a swagger.

Confused by what just happened, Caroline stood watching him walk away…until the gravity of the situation hit her again. She considered calling after him and going with him to find Elena. However, she already knew that Bonnie and Tyler were on their way there. If she knew Stefan and Damon as well as she did, she knew they were already on their way to save her as well.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked in desperation, leaning against the wall as Alaric paced around in front of her.

He ignored her, muttering to himself as he never strayed from his path.

"Alaric, just…let me go, please."

"Let you go? But Elena, my plan is dependent on you," he turned to give her his full attention. "Besides, you've been a very naughty girl. How do you think that dear ol' dad would feel knowing that his daughter was shacking up with the first vampire that ever existed? I'm sure he's just smiling down on you right now." His mouth twisted into an evil smirk as he sneered out the last sentence.

Her eyes immediately began to sting with unshed tears. Since the death of her parents, she often wondered how they would feel about the way that her life turned out. Yes, they were part of the founding families, and part of the council, but they were her parents first. Shouldn't that come first?

He pulled a knife out of his back pocket and approached her. He smirked again when her eyes widened.

"Alaric…please, don't do this…" she pleaded again.

"You disgust me, Elena. I once thought you were one of the strongest young women I've ever met," he let out a discouraging sigh. "You had so much potential…but then you squandered it away on Damon and Stefan… And now with Elijah?" He shook his head. "You brought shame to your family. You went against everything that your parents stood for."

"I have done nothing wrong," she defied, though her bottom lip trembled. "Despite the fact that Damon and Stefan are vampires, they've helped me through these past couple years and Elijah is the most beautiful soul that I've ever met."

"He's an Original, Elena. The fact that he's lived to be a thousand years old goes to show you that he wasn't a beautiful soul. He didn't survive that long because of his looks."

Elena looked away from the history teacher, knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere with him. By now, someone had to realize that she was missing. She just needed to buy some time until someone got there. Maybe if she could get away from him, she could hide away in one of the tunnels? That was better than staying with him.

His eyes narrowed, watching Elena try to devise an escape.

"So you're just going to watch me?" Elena asked.

"No." He stepped closer to her. Using her hand, he pulled her closer to his body in a spin, she stumbled, trying to keep up with him. When she was pressed against his body, he raised the knife up to her temple. "I'm going to spill your blood and send some to Klaus as an initiative to give me what I want." He ran the blade down from her temple to her chin, drawing blood.

Elena cried out. "Don't do this, Ric. Please, I'm begging you!" She tried to get away from him, even if she went back against the wall. She just wanted distance between herself and the deranged man.

He grasped her wrist, "I wonder if that's how Jenna sounded the night that she died…" Callously, he slit her wrist; not deep enough to cause permanent damage, but enough to keep a steady flow of blood. He pulled out a small container, letting it fill with her blood.

Elena gasped, ripping her arm out of his grasp. She tried to apply pressure to the wound as he put the lid on the small container in his hand.

"Now, don't go thinking you're free to walk away…" he grabbed a bottle of lighter fluid, drenching the ground before Elena, sealing her against the back of the alcove. He pulled out a lighter and pushed back the silver lid.

Before he could drop it on the flammable line, a gust of wind was pushed into the room, knocking out the flame. Bonnie began chanting, her hand outstretched before her.

"It wasn't who I was hoping for, but at least I have a challenge now," he muttered, looking at the witch before him. Without a glance at Elena, he grabbed her head, bashing it into the wall.

The last thing Elena saw before darkness claimed her was Alaric stepping towards Bonnie, meeting her challenge.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Author's Note: So, I've wracked my brain trying to come up with a way to flesh out this chapter, but I couldn't. I will apologize for skimming over the actual fight scene. I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to fighting moves and stances. I didn't want to come off weird or wrong. Again, I apologize for not including it. I'm sure that you guys could imagine something so much better than anything I could have described.

* * *

Chapter 13

Gasping for air as his body righted itself, Elijah sat up. Jeremy Gilbert jumped at the sound from his position on the couch. Neither Salvatore spared him attention during his awakening, both expecting the sounds and groans.

"What the hell?" Jeremy demanded, sitting straighter in his seat. "I stabbed you, you turned grey. How the hell are you…?"

With his supernatural speed, he was towering over the teenager, his face inches from Jeremy's. "You stupid little boy!" His eyes were darkened by the intense anger flowing through him; to the point that he knew he was close to giving into his animalistic, basic instincts. They screamed at him to kill the human before him, it was difficult to even hold himself back. "I told you that he had something to do with Elena's disappearance, and what do you do? You dagger me! I should kill you where you sit!"

Damon was poised across the room, leaning against the wall. Up until then, he'd been enjoying the show, but all of a sudden, it became too real. He easily stepped forward, getting in between the Original and the teenager. "He didn't know, Elijah."

"Makes no difference," Elijah replied with a shake of his head. "If it wasn't for him, Alaric would have been detained and I'd have Elena by now."

"Yes," Damon agreed easily. Jeremy was ruled by his emotions and often acted recklessly. "Yes but, how do you think Elena would feel if you killed her brother?" He asked, a smirk on his face. "Now, I'm not the most experienced when it comes to relationships, but I think that might be a sore issue between you guys for years to come."

Factoring in Damon's words, he pulled away from the teenager. "You're lucky that he's here," he vowed to the teenager. "If it was up to me, you'd be a corpse by now."

When the threat was put aside, Damon pulled away as well. He sized up Elijah. While he'd never been near the vampire when he 'woke up,' he couldn't imagine Elijah ever being so jumpy. The usually calm vampire was far angrier than ever seen. If anyone were to incite such anger, it was usually the elder Salvatore brother. No, something was wrong, the fact that he held Jeremy in such contempt…it wasn't right.

Elijah pulling his gaze away from the human before him, looked to Damon and then Stefan. "Something's wrong."

Speaking up for the first time since Elijah's harsh words to Jeremy, Stefan straightened himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on. "Alaric's gone crazy and attacked Jeremy and kidnapped Elena," he reminded the older vampire. "What about that sounds right?"

The brunette shot a withering glare at Elena's ex-boyfriend. "No. It's something more…" he shook his head trying to decipher the emotions raging within him. It was a dangerous situation, but he'd experienced plenty of them throughout his time on the Earth. While his body was still straining to get back to 'normal,' something inside him told him there was still something off. "Something's wrong with Elena."

"How the hell do you know that?" Damon demanded, stepping closer to Elijah.

"Because I've been daggered before and I've never had such a reaction coming back to, for lack of a better word, life."

Damon looked to his brother, who appeared to be fairing the best of any of them in the room. "Great! And we've been babysitting the two of you?"

Not sparing the rest of them a look, Elijah headed for the door. "I have to find her."

"Yeah, we're working on it. Bonnie's doing a locater spell, we're just waiting to hear back from her," Stefan replied.

The Eldest Mikaelson shook his head. "I can find her without the use of magic."

Stefan and Damon approached him, halting the older man at the door. "And how the hell can you do that?"

"It's part of the mating bond. I know where she is." He marched out the door.

Without sparing a glance at Jeremy, the brothers called after Elijah, following him out the door.

* * *

"My fight isn't with you, Bonnie," Alaric said in a warning tone.

Keeping her gaze trained on the threat before her, she forced her eyes to remain hard as she watched Elena drop to the ground. "You should have thought about that before you hurt Jeremy and kidnapped Elena." She dropped her hand and the air around them settled.

"Why are you even helping them? Elena's main concern is for Stefan and Damon…and well, I guess Elijah," he threw in the last part. "They go against everything that you are. They don't deserve your help…she doesn't deserve your help."

He mentioned things that had been on her mind for the last few years, but in the end, it didn't matter. Elena and Caroline were her best friends. She didn't always agree with them, but being friends was about supporting one another, even though there were disagreements. "Neither do you."

"It is a shame that you're the one that is here…although I guess since this place is spelled, it kinda narrows down the options, doesn't it?" When she raised her hand again, a gush of wind shot in his direction. He dodged out of the way, rolling on the ground. "Listen little girl, you're messing up my time table. I need to go get Klaus."

"And he's going to help you?" Bonnie scoffed. "Klaus is out for no one but himself."

He brushed himself off. "He will if he wants to see Elena alive again. If he doesn't hand over a White Oak stake, she'll bleed to death." Taking a risk, he rushed at her, his hands aiming for her throat. He squeezed until her body went limp, and then he dropped her like a rag doll.

Rushing forward, Tyler moved to Bonnie's side. His unsteady hand checked for a pulse.

Seeing that Bonnie brought reinforcements with her, Alaric moved back towards the back wall. He would have to think of another way to get to Klaus.

Finding a pulse, Tyler pulled Bonnie further away from the unsteady hunter. He noticed Elena, unconscious on the ground before he looked to Alaric. "You're going to die tonight."

Alaric smirked at the hybrid. "You can't come in here and Bonnie down for the count. Who is possibly going to do that?"

"That would be me, mate," Klaus said, stepping close to Tyler. "You can't stay there forever."

"Ah, Klaus…I'm so glad that you've arrived. I've got a little something for you." He tossed the container in Klaus' direction.

Catching it easily, Klaus looked at the blood inside the plastic container. He opened the lid, Elena's fragrance hit his nose. He threw the item on the ground before him, crushing it under his feet as he stepped closer to the invisible shield. "What did you do to her?"

"You bring me one of your stakes, or I will personally guarantee that she won't live to see day break," the warped man warned.

"Wake her up, Tyler!" Klaus ordered in a threatening whisper, but his eyes never strayed from Alaric. "I can't get any closer. Bonnie needs to draw him out."

Alaric watched the way that Klaus refused to move in one manner or another. "You're really going to defy me? Fine," he muttered, frowning. He grabbed the bleeding girl in his arm, lifting her up just enough so that Klaus had a better view of him. He pulled out a knife, running the blade over her uninjured wrist.

"NNNOOOO!" Elijah's cry echoed in the caves, meeting up with his brother.

On the ground, Tyler ignored the things going on around him, concentrating on awakening Bonnie. He tried to run a hand over her face, he called her name repeatedly.

Hearing Elijah's desperate cry, the Salvatore brothers approached the area from another direction. Stefan, since his return to Mystic Falls, had ignored any feelings that he may have felt. However, the sight of Elena bleeding to death in Alaric's grasp was too much. He growled out at the man.

"Ric…you really don't want to do this," Damon said, stepping as close as he could.

Alaric spun around to look at Stefan and Damon. He ignored the feral look on Stefan's face, focusing on Damon.

"You don't know what I want, Damon. I should have killed you last year when I first met you."

"Maybe so, but you didn't. Some part of you isn't such a bad guy," the dark haired Salvatore said.

"Yeah, well…that side isn't me. That side is weak and pathetic and easily manipulated."

Damon never tore his eyes away from Alaric, trying to coax a positive reaction from him. From his peripheral vision, he noticed Bonnie come to and slowly crawl closer to Alaric and Elena.

"No, I know you, Ric. You aren't weak, you're stronger than I ever gave you credit for. The real Alaric Saltzman would never have kidnapped Elena, he never would have laid a hand against Jeremy. I know that he's somewhere in there."

"You know shit! Just because we used to drink together doesn't make us friends," Alaric replied. "All I know is, after I take care of them," he waved a hand I Klaus and Elijah's direction, "you're next."

She finally made it close enough to Elena, to protect her. She moved the unconscious woman in her arms, ignoring the flow of blood. "Wanna bet?" Bonnie demanded.

Surprised to hear Bonnie's voice so close to him, he spun around. "You think you're going to save her?"

"Oh, I am." She raised her hand once again his direction. He was unprepared for it, so when she flew her hand up, an invisible force pushed him towards Klaus and Elijah; thus leaving the safety of the spelled barrier. Bonnie didn't spare a glance at the sounds of the fight, her focus entirely on Elena.

* * *

Stepping into the hospital room, Elijah noticed that the number of occupants dwindled down quite a bit. Only Bonnie sat vigil at Elena's bedside.

Whether it was her developing sense of just 'knowing shit' (as Damon termed it) or the fact that her powers controlled her, Bonnie knew that a vampire had entered the room. Instead of paying any mind to whoever it was, she continued to stroke Elena's hair and whisper to her.

She wasn't blind, she knew that she wasn't the easiest person to be friends with. The last three years had been a testament to that fact. She and Caroline were thrust into opposing sides of nature, and there had been struggle after struggle, situation after situation; but they all faired through it, becoming closer than ever. She didn't always agree with the decisions that Elena and Caroline made, but always tried to support them, and vice versa.

The unconscious girl before her, 'a swelling in her brain' the doctor called it, swirled into a coma. It had been two weeks, all of the artificial cuts and scratches had already healed or were close to it. Yet despite that small improvement, Elena looked no better. Her skin was a pasty white, her hair seemed to have lost all its shine, and her already slim frame was beginning to thin out even more.

"How is she today?" Elijah asked when Bonnie made no move to look in his direction. He stepped closer, coming stand on the other side of the hospital bed.

"No change," Bonnie sighed in a tired reply, not looking away from Elena. Her eyes welled with the same guilty tears that she'd become accustomed to since her confrontation with Alaric in the caves. She shouldn't have tried to fight him herself. She should have let the others take care of them while she dealt with Elena.

Looking at his lover, Elijah removed the blanket from over her legs. He lifted one leg up, moving her leg back a forth, bending it at the knee.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, after a moment of watching him.

"It's been weeks since she's used her legs. The muscles will become atrophied if not exercised," he finished with a shrug, continuing on with the motion. "It isn't your fault you know…" Still he never spared the witch a look.

Surprised that he was addressing her, Bonnie looked up to him. He was still focused on working out Elena's legs. "How did you-?" She as so sure that she was able to keep her face expressionless.

"I've spent the last millennium watching humans and studying their reactions," he supplied. "What happened to Elena, wasn't any of our faults."

The Bennett witch shook her head. "But I wasted time on dealing with Alaric, when I should have been with Elena. Maybe if I'd acted sooner, she'd be awake."

"And maybe she wouldn't," Elijah argued. The last two weeks had been full of 'what if' scenarios, but he knew that dwelling on them was of no use. "Punishing yourself over what could have been is of no use to anyone. Just because you have a great power doesn't mean you can control everything."

That was an ironic sentence coming from an Original vampire. She smirked at him. "If only you could teach that to your brother…"

He cast a sideways glance at her, a small smile on his face. "I tried, it didn't take."

"Alaric is in a complete vegetative state," Bonnie announced once they settled into a silence. "Meredith said it's more than likely he'll stay in that state for the rest of his life."

Elijah pursed his lips upon hearing the news. He put her leg down and moved to the other side of the bed; repeating the same exercises on it. He had been the one to strike the final blow on Alaric, putting him down for good. At the time, his baser instincts had taken over and he'd been on a mission to avenge his mate. The moment that Alaric dropped to the ground, a sense of satisfaction welled inside him. Even now, days later, it was still within him. A part of him knew he should feel even the smallest measurement of guilt for the fact that Alaric was important to Elena; but he couldn't will himself to feel that way. He could only hope that his mate would take the circumstances into consideration when she learned that he was the one to put Alaric in that position.

"If she feels that way about Alaric, then maybe she thinks the same thing about Elena…" Bonnie whispered, pulling him from his thoughts.

"No, they are two different circumstances. The reason why Elena is still unconscious is because her body and mind are still healing."

"You really believe that?"

He took a moment to mull over the words on the tip of his tongue. "She's a doppelganger, a supernatural being; she may not have any abilities like we do, but she is one. She survived a car accident that killed her parents, she's run around with vampires and she's been sacrificed. She managed to live through all of those circumstances. Besides, I can't imagine that I would find my mate after a thousand years and then have her ripped away from existence only months later."

"Stefan said that you woke up knowing where Elena was. How?"

"It is part of the mating bond that I share with her." He thought back to the first few weeks he spent with Elena, after they mated. "I can't always sense her location, but during extreme situations and when emotions are heightened, I can close my eyes my eyes and sort of feel her out. It's a baser instinct; it's how I can protect her." Or so that's how his mother explained it to him.

* * *

"But if you healed him with vampire blood…" Damon finished off with an aggravated sigh. There had to be something that Meredith could do! The moment, Alaric stumbled into Klaus' arms, the hybrids and Elijah had no problem ripping the ring off his finger. If only he still had it, he could have been in better shape…

"You really think that's a good idea, Damon?" Dr. Fell asked the vampire before her. "He put Elena in a coma," she reminded him in a frustrated whisper. "Now, assuming I do give him blood and he wakes up, who are we going to find in there? The man or the monster?"

"She has a point, Damon," Stefan sighed. "It's too risky."

She appreciated the back-up, but her gaze never wavered from Damon. "Even if it was actually Alaric that came back; do you think he could live with himself knowing everything he was the cause of?"

Damon shook his head. "I can't just accept that." He looked to his brother. "When you were off traipsing the globe with Klaus, Alaric supported Elena…me, tried to help us find a cure for you. He didn't give up easily, I can't do it to him." Without another word, he stalked off angrily down the hallway.

"Should we try and talk to him?" Meredith asked, a frown marring her face. She understood where Damon was coming from, and if the situation wasn't quite to dangerous, she'd have administered the blood weeks ago and without request. However, Alaric turned out to be an even bigger threat than the vampires that resided in Mystic Falls.

"Nah," Stefan denied. He looked from Damon to Meredith. "He just needs to blow off steam right now. He'll be back later."

The doctor took a deep breath before turning to her companion. "I meant what I said earlier, other than magic or supernatural intervention, Alaric will never wake up. I know that he doesn't have any family, but does he have a power of attorney, or someone who can make the end of life decision?"

"He asked Elena to, figured that she'd be strong enough to make the right decision for him without letting it get the better of her."

"Do you think that he would be happy knowing that the only reason he was 'alive'," she used finger quotations for the last word, "was because a machine was keeping so?"

Stefan shook his head. "It isn't what I think that matters. Besides, I think we can both agree I'm hardly the best judge of character."

"I only mention this again, because you need to make sure that Damon understands this. Alaric won't be coming back from this," she finished sadly, turning away from the vampire to continue her rounds.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading this story. I hope that you're all enjoying it! Now, this part may come off as a little hokey, but I thought that Alaric deserved some more time before he slipped quietly into the night.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Elena?" Alaric Saltzman asked, approaching the young woman. "I've been looking for you for days."

Happy to see another person, she smiled in relief. "Oh, Alaric! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" She threw her body into his, seeking comfort. "I've been alone for so long. No one's bothered to find me." She had no idea where she was or who she expected to find her, but someone…

He hugged her to him for a brief time before he pulled away, his hands remaining on her upper arms, offering her a small smile. He wasn't sure what she remembered or how she would greet him, but obviously there was no recollection of their time in the cave. His smile slowly died and he stared at her. "What's the last thing you remember before being here?" He asked, looking around at the black void that surrounded them.

She frowned and blinked repeatedly, trying to make sense of her memories. "We were… at the house. I was supposed to meet the others for a movie night, but you asked me to help you with something in the kitchen…" She trailed off, remembering being hit over the head with a blunt object, falling unconscious. "The next thing I remember is being at the…"

_"…Naughty girl…"_

_"…Shacking up with the first vampire that ever existed…"_

_"...You disgust me…"_

_"…Had so much potential…Squandered away…"_

_"…Went against everything…family ever stood for…"_

_"…He didn't survive so long because of his looks…"_

_"…How Jenna sounded the night she died…"_

The harsh words washed over her and suddenly a dam broke. Memories rushed through her mind; the intensity of them almost brought her to her knees. "Oh, Ric," she shook her head. "You didn't…"

"Something happened to me, Elena," he whispered guiltily. "The ring that I wore, it changed me. Yes, it healed me when I died, but it slowly drove me insane. I killed people, Elena." Even as his own ears heard the words, Alaric realized how pathetic it sounded.

She frowned at him. "But you were always so…"

"Normal?" He asked, filling in the blank. "The ring enhanced certain characteristic traits that I normally lacked. I managed to fool everyone."

"So, you remember killing them?" She didn't know whether to feel hurt and betrayed or angry with him. She supposed it was all three. It was still so unbelievable that the ring managed to change him so much. Before he even moved to Mystic Falls, he'd already survived so much.

He shook his head in denial. "No, I didn't then," he admitted to her question. "Since I've been here, I've seen things." His shoulders slumped. He saw every event he was responsible for. "It was difficult to watch, seeing the things that I'd done."

"Ric…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say to him. The man before her was her Alaric Saltzman, he was her history teacher, he was Jenna's boyfriend, he was Damon's friend and he was her quasi-guardian. She knew that there was no way he could be responsible for such cruel acts.

"You need to take that ring from Jeremy and hide it, take it away so he can't find it…only wearing when absolutely necessary," Alaric ordered, ignoring her sympathetic tone. "Something similar happened to one of your ancestors a hundred years ago. Nothing good can come of these rings."

She nodded. "I'll take care of it. I'll give the ring to Elijah or something," she agreed. She knew that he'd keep it safe for her.

"Between Isobel's life savings and mine, you and Jeremy shouldn't struggle to survive."

"Me and Jeremy?" She asked confused by his words. Why would he give anything to them?

"Who else would I have named on my life insurance policy? Damon would blow it in a month on booze and women," he shrugged his shoulders playfully.

Elena frowned looking at his easy behavior. "You're acting very cavalier for someone on the brink of death," she shook her head. "I don't understand it."

"Because when you wake up from this, and you will, I want you to remember the good things about me," he confessed. He didn't want to be remembered as the crazy guy. When people looked back on him, he wanted it to be because he made a positive difference in someone's life. "I suppose I could cry and fight it, but it wouldn't change a damn thing." He let out weary sigh. "Even if I did wake up, I'd still have to deal with the things that were done by my hands, and that doesn't even include facing the law."

"So, you're just going to…let yourself die?" Elena asked, she felt tears well up in her eyes. Her voice immediately started to break.

"Elijah made sure that I wouldn't be waking up ever again," he shared in a calm voice. He'd already expressed his anger over the situation, now it was time to deal with the acceptance aspect of it. He had to be strong, both for himself and the young woman in front of him.

"Elijah? Elijah put you here?" She frowned, her tears immediately ceased and she worked over his words. Her thoughts assaulted her all at once. She wanted to deny his words, but she couldn't. She tried to see things the same way he would have, Alaric as a threat to him and his family; but she was angry. He had to know that Alaric wasn't himself. There must have been another way to neutralize him.

"Don't go getting angry at him, Elena," Alaric denied. "He did what needed to be done. My actions were calculated and I manipulated those around me. If Elijah hadn't done what he did…I don't blame him, he did what he had to…to protect you and the others…" Surely she knew that Elijah acted not only in defense of his family, but because of what he'd done to her. Aside from the fact that Elijah was responsible for putting him where he was, he held a grudging respect for the Original. He would take care of Elena.

"No," she shook her head, her eyes filled with tears. "It's my fault. After Jenna…you were ready to pack up and leave town. I begged you to stay, guilted you even. If you had left then, then none of this would have happened. It's my fault you're…here."

"No," he rushed to defend her argument. He knew Elena well enough to know the complex that she had. When anything went wrong, she had the habit of blaming herself for the failure. "No, none of it's your fault, Elena. Yes, it was for you and Jeremy that I stayed," he admitted. "However, it's because of you and Jeremy that I had the closest thing to what I always wanted…a family of my own. And I know that I am hardly in the qualifying for parent/guardian of the year, but did take care of you guys with the best of my capabilities."

"So, you don't blame me?" Elena asked, humbled by his words.

He shook his head. "Not at all," he assured. "You and Jeremy made me so happy, and it may not have been conventional in the way it was when you guys were growing up, we had our moments, didn't we?"

She smiled sadly at him. "I just can't believe that this is how it ended," Elena shook her head. "Isn't there something else that can be done?"

"I'm afraid not, Elena. I don't have anything to go back to."

She forced herself to listen to his words, not just hear them. "Wait, if you're here…and you're…giving up-"

"I'm not giving up, Elena. I'm just…I won't be going back with you," his voice was so even, she knew it would be something that would haunt her for years to come.

"That's hardly fair!" He was so accepting of his fate. If it had been her, she knew she'd be kicking and screaming.

"What is fair, Elena?" He shook his head. "None of us asked for this, but it's the life we lived every day. I did the best I could with what I was given. I was able to go to school and graduate college. I fell in love and had a chance to get married. I became a teacher, and I like to think that I made a difference in my students' lives. I fell in love again, I helped you and Jeremy…"

"But we can't lose you; I can't lose you!" She exclaimed.

He shook his head. "You won't, I'll always be there," he denied. "As cliché as this may come off, you guys just need to have me there."

"So…you're here, and you don't think you're going back," she said after a hesitation, "I'm here with you. Does that mean I won't be going back either?" If that was the case, she was ready to go. Yes, she didn't want to leave Jeremy, her friends and Elijah, but she'd cheated death too many times. Maybe if she did move on, the lives of the people she loved most would finally be calm?

"No, your body just needed time to heal," he denied. "Elena, what I said to you in the caves…I was wrong. You have never been a disappointment, not to me, not to your parents. You've grown into a very fine young woman, I know that your parents are proud of you."

"But I keep the company of the same species that they fought so hard against," she argued. While her parents were alive, she had no idea about the council, or rather, what the true meaning behind it was. Once she learned about it, she often worried about how her parents would react knowing about her relationships with Damon and Stefan…with Elijah. She was still struggling to find a balance in her life, protect Jeremy and her friends and try not to lose herself in the process.

"How could they not be?" Alaric asked. "You and Jeremy have come a long way." He shook his head and looked around the blank area around him, it was subtle, but he saw the slight flickering. "I don't have much time to tell you what needs to be said. Make sure you get rid of Jeremy's ring, and you'll tell him what I said during this conversation?" He waited for a swift nod before continuing. "You know where the keys to my apartment are. You're welcome to have whatever you want."

"So this is it?" His words held a desperate finality.

"I'll say goodbye to Jeremy when the time comes," he shared with her. "You'll have to be the one to make the decision to pull me from life support."

"No! You can't put me there. I won't do it. I can't do it." She could handle a lot, her life the last three years proved that. Not this though. Why couldn't he have someone else do it?

"That's part of the reason why I'm here, to show you that I don't blame you. I wanted to show you that I'm okay with this. I'm coming to terms with this."

"Alaric…"

"Another thing," he broke in, not listening to her. "You need to support Damon, he's going to go through a difficult time."

"Alaric, I'm not ready to-"

"It won't be easy, but you'll have a long life, Elena. You and Jeremy will be happy again one day. I'll always be watching over you."

"Ric!" The blackness wavered around her and his form began to fade. He wore a small smile on his face. "Ric! No! Don't leave me!"

"Elena? Lovely, can you hear me?"

She shook her head, her brows knit together in confusion. The form of Alaric faded into nothing before her, and the voice continued to coax her.

* * *

The steady rhythm of her heart began to beat faster. Elijah moved from his position on the chair, standing anxiously at her bedside. "Come back to me, Elena." He'd meant what he said to Bonnie days before. He knew that she just needed to heal from her ordeal but he'd missed her.

Opening her eyes for the first time was painful, the lights were too bright. She choked and gasped for breath, her eyes hurting from the brightness in the room. She shut them again, her throat dry and scratchy. She felt disoriented.

With quick movements, he turned the lights off in her hospital room; leaving the one by her door as the only light in it. Returning to her bedside, he poured her a small drink of water.

Judging by the sound and sterile scent of her room, she knew that she was in the hospital. When she felt her bed shift upwards, she knew that she was.

"Here, Elena. I have some water for you." Elijah, she'd know the sound of his voice anywhere. He grabbed her hand, placing the cup in her grasp. He helped bring it to her mouth, not forcing it; but applying enough pressure so it didn't slip out of her hand.

Elena took a small sip, relishing in the way the small amount of liquid soothed her burning throat. When she pulled it away, Elijah took it out of her hand and set it down.

"Elijah..." She attempted to open her eyes, the light not as harsh as it was before. She could only assume that he'd turned the overhead light off.

"You have the most exquisite eyes, lovely Elena," he told her in a smooth voice. "I've missed seeing them. I've missed you." His gaze was so intense that she couldn't pull her eyes away from him. His eyes were a bottomless sea of emotion and it captured her.

When staring at her wasn't enough, he claimed a seat on the bed, embracing her in his arms. The moment she felt his arms envelope her, she clung to him. Her conversation with Alaric was fresh in her mind and she couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes. Not even ten seconds later, she turned into a blubbering mess.

Without messing with the cords attached to her, he pulled Elena's body closer to him; offering what comfort he could. He wasn't sure what evoked such a reaction from her, and it didn't matter. He would support her and help her any way he could.

"I'm so sorry, Elena," he soothed, kissing the top of her head. "Just let it all out."

* * *

"So…what's the deal with you and Klaus?" Tyler asked, corning Caroline in a quiet room of the Gilbert house.

Caroline frowned, looking for a way out of the room. She knew that she owed Tyler answers, but she'd been putting it off; avoiding him since his return. She looked at the young man before her, the familiar fondness biting at her heart. She never anticipated falling for him. Sure, they'd traveled in the same circle through school, but he was Tyler, and so not her type. However, he'd managed to take her by surprise. She wouldn't trade the time she spent with him for anything, but she knew that it was over.

"You're asking me this now?" She looked around the room. Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie were just in the next room. There was a better time and place to discuss this.

"You've been avoiding me," he told her, his eyebrows raised.

"I haven't," she shook her head, trying to save face. "I've just been…"

"Being in places that I wasn't?" He finished for her, kind but pointed. "You and I have been through a lot Caroline, and I know that I hurt you by leaving the way I did, but Klaus?" If it was just to spite him… "He's wreaked havoc on our lives." If it wasn't for Klaus, he never would have had to leave in the first time.

"There is no me and Klaus," she denied, easily. There truly wasn't. "He healed me after I was bitten and I…suppose he was taken with me," she admitted. Honestly his attention to her was surprising. She never encouraged it, and as bad it may come of; his attention was flattering. "I have never encouraged his attentions, Tyler."

"But you feel something for him." It wasn't a question, it was a declarative statement. He and Caroline never hid who they were from each other, and because of that, they'd grown especially close. He knew how to read between the lines. The same way she could read him.

"I…I don't know," she admitted softly, almost embarrassed. She felt like she was betraying her friends by even allowing herself to consider him as something more than the monster that they'd come to know. "I don't want to feel anything for him, but I can't deny that he's persistent."

He stared at her, trying to work through her words. She was torn, that much was obvious. Tyler shook his head. "Elijah's one thing, and maybe I can say that because I wasn't really part of all this when he was here last time," he started. "But the fact that they survived to be as old as they are…Caroline, they're dangerous, Klaus especially. He wants things his way and has no qualms about getting them."

She held a hand out to stop him. "I know, Tyler. I know what he's done. I'm not just going to fall in his arms, but you asked me how I felt and I told you."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Matt bounded into the room; interrupting the moment. "She's awake."

Caroline closed her eyes in relief. When she opened them again, they were filled with a hope that up until then had been dimmed. "So are we going to see her?"

"She's requested to go home. She'll be here as soon as they finish the check-out process."

Tyler frowned. "She just woke up from a coma, and they're letting her come home? What about staying for observation?" Surely that wasn't the proper procedure?

"Elijah compelled the doctor and we know that he won't leave her side."

Caroline stepped away from Tyler. "Not that I don't want to see Elena back home and everything, but what about stress or overexerting herself?" She just didn't want Elena to suffer a relapse of any kind. "Meredith is allowing it?"

"As if she's much of a match against Elijah," Tyler muttered through pursed lips. When Matt and Elena dated, he'd spent quite a bit of time around her. They weren't close by any means, but he did have a soft spot for her. He agreed with Caroline's point wholeheartedly.

"And I think we can all agree that she's safe with him," Matt shrugged. He was uneasy about the situation, but he knew that there was no way that Elijah would put Elena in a bad situation. If he thought her returning home was a bad idea, he wouldn't have gone on with it in the first place

By the time that Elena had returned home, her friends (including the Salvatores) were already gathered at her house. She spent a good fifteen minutes exchanging hugs and words with them, feeling worn out afterwards. At that point, Elijah took charge of the situation and situated her on the couch. He hovered behind the couch, never straying far from her, her two best friends claiming seats on either side of her. After that, the remaining members of their makeshift group occupied various seats and positions throughout the room.

"I want to thank you guys for meeting here, there's something that I wanted to discuss with you," Elena began after a couple minutes of silence.

"Alaric?" Bonnie asked, taking one of Elena's hands in her own. It was a small action, but she'd support Elena in whatever decision she made.

Elena offered the witch a small, sad smile and nodded her head. "You guys may or may not know, but Alaric has signed me off as his…" she paused to take a deep breath. She still wasn't comfortable with the position that he laid at her feet, but she wouldn't let him down. "I'm the one that makes the decision on whether or not to pull him off life support," she finished miserably.

"We know that," Damon waved away the comment. He was more interested on what she planned on doing.

"While the decision will ultimately lie between myself and Jeremy, I'm interested in hearing everyone's thoughts on it..."

No one spoke for a minute, everyone caught up in their own thoughts. It wasn't just about the points that they already had made up in their heads, it was trying to get words out that didn't make them sound callous. When no one opened their mouths to speak, Damon took the floor.

"We can't just give up on him," he said. "I'm sure there's something we overlooked. I refuse to believe that he's gone."

"I'm afraid there's not, Damon," she shook her head. "Alaric told me that himself."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Was that before or during your coma?" His tone was biting and he let his frustration out. Realistically he knew that she didn't deserve it, but he couldn't help himself. The sarcasm tumbled out of his mouth before he could even think to censor himself.

"During," she spit out, ignoring the incredulous looks she was receiving from all the occupants of the room. She was not about her share her conversation with Alaric, at least not then. It was something that she still wanted to keep to herself. She'd share it with Jeremy and Elijah later, but not with anyone else.

Caroline sat forward. "Even if it was some…Mr. Hyde thing that killed those people, it was still done at Alaric's hands. He'll be the one held responsible," she shared uncertain of inciting someone's anger. It wasn't as though she was aiming to let him just die, but there were things that couldn't be overlooked.

"And there's always that whole duplicity thing," Tyler added, pulling Damon's withering glare from Caroline to himself. "We don't know who we'd be getting back. What's to stop him from deciding to pick up where he left off?"

Damon stood up and shook his head and paced the living room. "You guys are unbelievable!"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Author's Note: Okay, I think I've tied up all the loose ends, so the end is near. I am so amazed by how many times this story has been viewed. I thank you all for taking time out and reading this.

* * *

Chapter 15

After Damon's outburst, things just became worse. He didn't want to hear anyone out. He fished for arguments and the atmosphere turned tense and awkward. It got to the point that no one wanted to contribute anything because they were worried about Damon's reaction. It wasn't until he stalked out of the house in a fit of anger that everyone released a collective sigh of relief. Not long after that, Elijah kindly kicked everyone out before lifting Elena into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

He flashed the woman in his arms a dazzling smile. "I'm carrying you up to your room."

"I have two legs, I can make it myself." Her legs were still wobbly, but Elijah fed her some of his blood to speed up the healing process. Aside from the fact that he was a vampire, he'd always been so strong. She felt as though she was a weakling next to him, and she hated it.

"Can you blame me for wanting to keep you close?" He asked, lowering his voice. While he'd accepted that he could show Elena a softer side of himself, he was still insecure about showing it to anyone else…even if it was Elena's brother. The last three weeks had been a difficult time for the group. Everyone had been on edge after the events in the cave, putting him in an awkward position. He knew that the group was cautious around him (as they should be), but the strain of emotions only added to that; and while he never sought anyone out, he was forced to spend time with the others in Elena's hospital room. It had been difficult without Elena as a buffer between them all.

He made it to her room, gently depositing her on the bed before moving to her dresser. "Your night clothes are where?"

"You don't have to do that, Elijah," Elena sighed from her bed. The feeling of being a burden on him was hitting her hard in that moment. It seemed as though that was all she'd been since he walked back into her life.

"No," he denied. "You need to take it easy," he gently reminded her. When she rambled off the location of her pajamas, he opened the drawer and searched around for something. "I don't mind doing this for you." Didn't she understand that the last three weeks had been hell on his nerves? He'd missed her! He was happy to help her change, even if it was mundane chore.

Elena grabbed the clothes that he held out. Her moves were cautious and she was slow not to hurt herself as she changed into her night clothes. She tried to ignore his heated gaze as she removed her bra and slipped the spaghetti strap shirt over her head.

"You are so beautiful," he told her, his voice hoarse with emotion. He stepped closer to her, bending down and capturing her lips.

She responded eagerly, submitting to his attention. When he carefully pulled her body against his and moved them higher up on the bed before laying her down and settling over her, her toes curled.

He made sure not to squash the delicate form beneath him, and continued to kiss her. Yes, he'd given her his blood to help the healing process along; but it would take time to take full effect. He knew that sex wouldn't be an option, but he didn't care. She was awake and back in his arms. When he knew they were close to getting worked up, he pulled away from her. Rolling over onto his back, he pulled her into his embrace.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. To have you so near to me, but so far…" he trailed off, his hand massaging the back of her head and her neck. He didn't think that he'd ever let her go.

"I missed you too."

"Earlier when Damon was mouthing off to you and you-"

"The coma thing?" She asked, cutting him off. He felt him nod his head before he verbally agreed. "I don't know how it happened, or if it even did. I mean maybe it was just my conscience or something…I mean, I hope it wasn't, and I'd like to believe that it was real," she rambled.

He smiled into the room, listening to her stumbled through her thoughts. If it was anyone else, he would have been annoyed; however, he found it an endearing quality in Elena. "What happened?" He broke in gently.

"He was there…and he apologized for the things he said and did. And it was…bittersweet. At least I got to say goodbye to him," she let out a sad sigh. "He told me that you were the one that…" Elena paused to gather a phrase that she hoped didn't sound accusing, "delivered the final blow." She felt the body underneath her stiffen.

"I did." He knew that it would come up eventually. Actually, he'd expected questions in the hospital the moment her sobbing began, but she didn't mention the events that took place in the cave. "I won't apologize for that, Elena. I am sorry that it's caused you grief, but I will not apologize for doing what I did."

Elena nodded her minutely, having already expected that much. "When he told me, I was angry," she admitted in a whisper, guilty that she'd even felt that way, even if it was only a brief time. "I couldn't believe that it was you that did that." She felt ashamed of herself, and she hoped she betrayed that in the expression on her face.

Sensing her regret over her feelings, Elijah squeezed her to his body just a little tighter. He knew that she wasn't finished speaking, but he wanted to assure her that he didn't harbor any hard feelings against her for her feelings. She responded to his action, but melting even further into his form.

"He actually told me that he didn't blame you though; he knew why you did it." Elena sighed. "I know that you did it to protect your family. I can't blame you for that. I know how long you waited to be reunited with them. Of course you would take care of anything that threatened that, them."

He waited for her to finish sharing her feelings before he tilted her head up so they were face to face. "I suppose that was a small reason for it," he allowed. "Elena, when I saw you unconscious on the ground, my heart stopped." Elijah shook his head. "And then I detected the smell of your blood, and he cut your wrist and I…I lost it." It had taken him hundreds of years to reign over his anger, but in that one moment, he'd have slaughtered an entire village if it meant saving her. "The truth is, when I saw you unconscious and bleeding in Bonnie's arms, I was furious. I failed to protect you, and I…acted out in that anger." Compared to the time that he'd spent on Earth, their time together was so brief; but the intensity of his feelings for her left him breathless at times. "My actions weren't noble, Elena," he denied, not wanting her to romanticize them in any way. "I felt inadequate because I was unable to protect you. I was furious at myself and Alaric because of the danger you were in. I should have known better. I've always been cautious, even as a human. I couldn't believe that I let my guard down so much…"

His words left her speechless for a moment. "I don't blame you for what happened," she assured him. "I…I'm sorry that my being a part of your life has brought so many problems."

"I would endure a thousand problems every day so long as you were by my side," he vowed.

Elena leaned up and captured his mouth with hers. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss, it was a promise. She pulled away, her hand cupping his jawline. "I love you, Elijah."

"I love you back, gemaecca," he whispered back.

She allowed herself to revel in the moment, but reality came crashing down again. "I don't know what Jeremy and I are going to do now." Elena let out a weary sigh.

"We'll figure it out, Elena," he soothed. "We'll get through this together," he kissed her head. "The three of us will get through this."

* * *

"So you invited me here to what?" Damon asked, sneering at Elena. "Watch you kill Alaric?"

Elena closed her eyes, the (lately) familiar sting of tears bit at them. In the last week she'd shed so many tears, she didn't know that she had any left. Of course, she should have known that she could depend on Damon to deliver negative feelings. As much as she learned to love him, he frustrated her to no end; he was good at angering and upsetting her better than anyone else.

Currently, they were tucked away in Alaric's hospital room. Jeremy and Elijah arrived with her, Jeremy ready to say good-bye. They'd both settled on the idea that after a week if there'd been no improvement (even the slightest bit) they'd let him go.

The last time Elena had seen the older Salvatore brother was the night she returned home from the hospital. He'd spent the last few days ignoring her, and she didn't blame him. Alaric had warned her that Damon would have issues.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Elena let Jeremy have time alone in Alaric's room. She took the time to call Stefan and Damon and invite them to meet her. Of all the members in their group, she knew that they were relatively close (especially Damon and Alaric). She wanted to give them their chance to bid farewell as well.

When Stefan arrived, he swiftly joined Jeremy. When the two younger siblings left the room, Jeremy insisted on leaving. He had thought he was strong enough to deal with it, but he wasn't. Knowing that Elena would stay with Alaric until the very end, and that Elijah didn't want to leave her; offered to take him home before swinging back by for Damon.

Elijah, out of respect for Elena; left her and Damon alone. Not truly alone, but enough so he could keep an ear out incase Elena needed him. Even on his best days, Damon was sarcastic and held no care for a person's opinion of him. Through their acquaintance, he learned that Damon's behavior only worsened under extreme and difficult situations. He was worried about Damon's treatment of Elena and her already fragile emotions, and wanted nothing more than to impose himself between the; but he knew that Elena would never go for it. As much as she dreaded it, she knew she couldn't hide away from him forever.

"He's already dead, Damon," she said softly into the room. She didn't want to come off callous and uncaring, but it needed to be said. His determination was humbling, but she knew that in the end, it wouldn't change the outcome.

"Yeah, because your boyfriend put him there!" He threw in her face. "Elijah is the reason he's like this, and you're just going along with it! I want Elena back, not this Stepford version of her."

"Alaric went crazy, Damon! He attacked both me and Jeremy! Elijah was protecting me," she fired back, defending Elijah. "This isn't easy for me either. Do you think that I want to do this? I loved Alaric and he became family to me too. I don't want to do this, but he's…he's already gone," her voice broke. "I don't want to fight with you, Damon. I need you right now. Please, respect this."

Damon turned his back on her and looked at his friend in the hospital bed. Alaric hadn't just been his friend, he'd somehow turned into his best friend. "Respect this? No way! I'm not going to stay for this." Without looking back on her, he walked out of the room; for years, the decision would haunt him.

"Damon…" she called out, her voice breaking. "Please…" When the door shut firmly behind him, she fell into a chair by his bed. She turned to Alaric, grabbing his hand in her own and buried her head into the sand. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She wasn't even sure who she was apologizing to. Was it Damon for not fighting hard enough? Was it for Alaric for not fighting hard enough? Was it for Alaric because she kept him in his vegetative state longer than she should have? Was it to herself for not being stronger? She just didn't know anymore.

It had taken every ounce of control that he possessed not to pounce on Damon as he exited the room, leaving Elena in tears behind him. He coolly met Damon's icy gaze, eagerly returning it before spinning around and joining Elena in the hospital room. The sight of her leaning against Alaric's bed sobbing, pulled at his heart strings. Quietly, he made his way to her, his hands moving to gently massage her shoulders.

"He just left, Elijah." She didn't even turn around to look at him, her gaze remaining steadfast on Alaric.

Elijah let out a sigh, his hands squeezing her just a little tighter. "He'll have to live with that decision."

Before either of them could say anything further, two nurses entered the room, neither looking at the visitors. Quietly, they went about their business, unhooking Alaric from the machines and disconnecting them.

Elena straightened in her chair. Her sobbing ceased and she pulled herself together long enough to watch Alaric's body die. Elijah never removed his hands from her shoulders. Since she still clung to Alaric's hand, she used her free one to settle over one of Elijah's.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon demanded, stepping into the house, the front door slamming behind him.

From his position on the couch, Jeremy tensed. He never had cared much for the older Salvatore brother. Between the fact that Damon had killed him, his uncle and Alaric repeatedly; not to mention the fact that he killed his kind of girlfriend. No, even on a good day, Damon managed to unnerve him. He wished he could be rid of the vampire, but for some reason, his sister liked and trusted him.

Stefan walked into the room with a small glass full of blood. He handed it to Damon. "Jeremy didn't want to go home." He shrugged his shoulders.

"So you brought him here? Why not take him to Judgy Witch?"

Stefan pursed his lips. "It didn't even cross my mind."

"Whatever," Damon muttered, grabbing the glass from his brother and downed the liquid. As soon as he's consumed the very last drop, he threw the glass into the fireplace and spun around on the human. "You're sister has lost her mind! She was actually defending Elijah's actions! Can you believe it?"

Stefan and Jeremy exchanged a quick glance, both thinking along similar lines. It was ironic how Damon was upset about something where the rest of the gang had already felt concerning Elena's feelings for Damon.

"Jeremy."

The younger Gilbert looked up to find Alaric standing at the arch of the room, leaning against the wall. He sat up straighter on the couch. "Alaric…" he trailed off, his voice horse. "So you're…"

As soon as Jeremy whispered the name, both vampires turned to find the young man looking at nothing by the arch way.

Alaric smiled sadly. "I'm okay. I…I've come to terms with this," he needed to reassure the young man in front of him, that he would be okay, they all would be okay. "I'm sorry for that night, Jeremy. I am so sorry that you were hurt at my hands."

Jeremy stiffened for a moment before his shoulders settled. "Me too," he agreed.

"I am so proud of the man you're becoming," the ghost told him. "For a while there, I know that Elena was worried about you." When he first met the Gilbert siblings, Jeremy was acting out the best way that he knew how. He'd grown so much in the last couple years. Alaric knew that he wouldn't have to worry about his charges any longer.

"Ric…" Jeremy trailed off, shaking his head.

Damon stepped closer to Jeremy. "He's here?"

"He is," the brunette agreed.

Damon looked from Stefan back over to Jeremy. "So, she did it, huh?"

"Damon, Alaric wants me to tell you that he's sorry about what happened. He…he understands why things happened the way they did."

"So you're playing a role in the Ghost Whisperer now?" Damon snarked. "I don't have time for this," he denied, turning away from him.

"He knows you're angry, but he doesn't want you to hold onto it. He said that things will get better…one day."

"Whatever…" Without a look back at the others, he stalked from the room.

Alaric watched his friend stalk off angrily. He smiled sadly, it was a bittersweet moment. He didn't realize that Damon cared so much for their time together. "He'll get over this. He will."

Jeremy could only nod. "So, you're leaving then?"

"I am no longer tied to my body, I need to." His smile turned genuine. "I love you and Elena. You were the closest thing to a family I had, I was so lucky to have had that. You know how this works. If you need me just…you know how to find me. Take care of yourself, Jeremy…and Elena. You need to be strong, Jeremy."

"I will," he nodded. "I love you too."

* * *

"I can't believe that there were so many people there," Caroline voiced, sitting at the bar top in the Gilbert's kitchen.

It had been a beautiful day, and as they laid Alaric's body to rest; it made the younger members of their group feel a little better, as though Alaric really was in a better place. Almost as if he was looking down on them and smiling.

"I know," Bonnie agreed. "And not just the students, but all the people around town…"

After the funeral, the wake was held at the Gilbert house. Hours later, the house finally quieted down when the very last guests dwindled out. Matt and Tyler were in the living room with Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline stayed to help Elena clean up. Stefan and Damon both attended the funeral, but only the younger sibling joined them for the wake. Even Elijah's family came to pay their respects (though Elena was sure it was more of Esther's urging than anything).

"I need to go, Elena," Bonnie excused, standing up and approaching her best friend. "But if you need anything, even to just talk at like three in the morning, don't hesitate to call me."

Elena stepped over and hugged her. "I will. Thanks, Bonnie. Love you."

"I love you too,"

Caroline stood up, watching them hug. "I think I'm going to head out too," she approached Elena and hugged her. "Is there anything else you need before we leave?" While the boys hadn't said anything, she knew that Matt and Tyler were ready to go as well.

Elena hugged her back. "No, I don't think so. I think that you've helped me enough. I don't know what I'd do without you." She looked back to Bonnie and let out a sad smile. "Either of you," she corrected.

"Suffer endlessly," Caroline replied in an easy tone. "I'm always there if you need someone to speak to too."

Elena and Jeremy showed the others out before turning to each other. "Well, we made it through the day…"

He nodded. "I think I'm gonna head to bed," he stretched his body. It had been exhausting that day. Between the emotional rollercoaster he'd been on, and then having to play host to everyone, and trying to act right; when all he'd wanted to do was escape to his room.

Elena grabbed Jeremy and embraced him. When he finally returned the action, she folded into him. "I'm so glad that I haven't lost you, Jeremy. I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled away, locking the front door. "Are you coming up?"

She shook her head. "No. I have a couple more things to do." She turned into the kitchen and finished throwing away the paper plates and napkins and plastic cups before starting the dishwasher. Placing a shall over her shoulders, she grabbed an open bottle of wine from Alaric's stash, a wine glass and headed to her front porch.

Setting the bottle and glass down on the small end table out there, she claimed a seat on loveseat on her porch, tucking her legs in underneath her before pouring herself a generous glass. She had never been one to drink. It was one thing to do it at a party, but she'd never once had the inclination to open up a bottle of anything and drink it at home. However, she supposed that it was deserved after the day she'd had.

Her emotions had been on one big roller coaster since she woke up from her coma. Between the emotional fallout of Alaric's actions, and the way things had irrevocably changed, they were all trying to adjust. It was almost as though an innocence had been lost, though she knew that had been robbed long before.

She had no idea what she and Jeremy were going to do. Money had never been an issue for them, between their parent's life insurance and Jenna's. Alaric had told her that they would be receiving his and what was left of Isobel's but she didn't care about that. Yes, technically, she was of age, but how could she and Jeremy live by themselves? It wasn't so much that they needed to be looked after, but there were so many things going on in their world. She knew it would be safer if there was someone else around.

"And how are you fairing this evening, lovely Elena?" Elijah asked, walking up the steps that led to the porch.

Elena immediately made room for him. "I'm glad that you came back." He had stood by her side during the funeral and never strayed far from her during the wake.

Elijah claimed a seat next to her, becoming perfectly happy when she curled into his side. "I thought it best that we create some space earlier." There was much talk about Elena's closeness to him, a man who appeared to be years older than her. If only they knew! He didn't so much care what people said or thought, but he knew that the last thing Elena needed to deal with were idle tongues and town gossips. He hated to leave her, but he knew that she was in good hands, that her friends would die before they let anything happen to her; not that he expected something to happen that day.

"Yeah…I heard some of it as well," she admitted, taking a sip of wine. She offered him the glass.

He took a sip before placing it on the table next to him. He placed an arm around her and leaned his cheek against the top of her head. "I never would have known."

"What do you think they would say if they knew you were like a thousand years older than me?" She let out a small giggle. "Truthfully, I learned long ago to listen to them with half an ear."

"I've been thinking," Elijah said after a moment of silence. "We could live together." Since Elena first confessed her worry over her and Jeremy left alone, he'd wanted to mention it. "I would suggest that you and Jeremy come stay with me-"

"You're really suggesting that we…I move into the same house as Klaus?" Her nose wrinkled at the thought. Her blood would be like a buffet for him.

He playfully dug his fingers into her side. "If you let me finish, I would have told you that as soon as that thought entered my mind, I dismissed it. I love my siblings, but I wouldn't subject you or Jeremy to them night and day. Maybe I could move in here with you two…or we can find a new house?"

Elena shrugged against his side. "I don't think I could sell this house. I don't think that I could live in Mystic Falls and drive past this house, seeing strangers living in it, raising their family here." She shook her head. "And I know that Jeremy feels the same."

He nodded. "Understandable," Elijah agreed. "However, I don't want to be far from you, Elena." He'd already failed her once, he would never make the mistake again.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD.

Author's Note: So, the end is finally here! It was about a hundred pages longer than I initially planned on it being. I would like to thank you guys for taking time out of your days to read this and leave reviews. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

* * *

Epilogue

(Set in the not so distant future)

For Christmas that year, Elena and Caroline decided that it would be fun to rent a cabin in Lake Tahoe and celebrate there. Other than college, Caroline had never traveled and she wanted to do something special for the Holiday. As for Elena, who had suffered an accident a year and a half earlier (with Elijah's blood in her system), decided to transition. It was by far the most difficult thing in her life. Her transformation wasn't very easy, and she found herself struggling to keep blood down, but she always yearned for it. She'd been forced to drop out of college and become reclusive for fear that she would massacre any humans around her.

"It's the first time that you've seen everyone in nearly a year and you're out here?" Elijah asked, joining Elena out on the balcony of the cabin. Jeremy, Matt, Stefan and Damon had joined them earlier in the day. Elena and Caroline had arrived two days earlier, eager to get things started, while Elijah arrived with Klaus and Tyler the night before. He stepped up behind her, his arms circling around her.

Elena leaned against him. "It isn't what I thought it'd be," she confessed. "I mean, I've missed him, all of them, but so much has changed."

"What's wrong?"

"Bonnie isn't coming. She called earlier while you guys were out."

Elijah leaned his head against hers, staring out at the snow covered hills around them. It was dark out, but he didn't miss anything with his perfect vision. He pursed his lips, knowing it was something along those lines.

"She…she said it was because she was taking Sean home to meet her parents, but I know she was just trying to be nice. She doesn't want to be around us…me." It seemed as though Alaric's death was a turning point for all of them. College came and went, everyone splintering off, only reuniting during school breaks. As the years passed, Elena found that Bonnie began to make more excuses not to join them. "It's like every year we grow further apart."

He'd seen that coming since the three best friends went off to college. Bonnie had gone off to Berkley, while Caroline and Elena stayed closer to Mystic Falls. The fact that Caroline and Bonnie remained so close for so long was surprising to Elijah. He watched that distance grow when Elena was turned as well. "Didn't you just tell me that she just got engaged?"

"She did. And I really hope that's all it is…it just feels like I'm losing her."

So many people were lost through the last few years. Esther seemed to fade away into oblivion one day. Her original plan was to come back and kill all of her children, thus ending all vampires. She never did get around to doing that, and Elijah feared it was the 'sisters' that did it, as punishment for going back on her word. Once Esther disappeared, his siblings scattered. Finn and Sage went off together and Kol took up residence in England.

Luckily, Rebekah never strayed far. When college came around, she stayed on the East Coast, but she remained in constant contact with her brothers. When it did come time for school breaks, she always made time for Klaus and Elijah. As for Klaus, he ended up following Caroline to school, who went to the same college as Elena. While Elijah never enrolled in any classes, he moved to be with Elena as well, so at the very least, he was never too far from Klaus.

"I know, but it can't be easy on her either, Elena," Elijah tried to placate her. "Caroline was turned into a creature that Bonnie was born to hate. You, were turned into the very same creature. I'm not saying it's right, but that's how it is for most witches. Besides, you and Caroline ended up going to the same college while she was all the way across the country. You and Caroline became closer, and I'm sure that, despite not meaning to, you grew apart from Bonnie." Bonnie, since he'd met her, had been a very intuitive person. He was sure that she felt the distance between herself and her girlfriends. "Maybe after the Holiday, you could speak to her?"

"You're right," she closed her eyes and sighed. "Just how many years did it take for you to always know the right thing to say?"

"I've always known," he replied, a smile on his face. "You know that my mother was a witch…and that once turned a witch loses all magical abilities, but certain traits remain."

"You were a warlock as human?" Elena asked.

"No, at least not like my mother," he denied. "However, Rebekah, Finn and myself did inherit certain traits that never left us. My sister, who despite appears uncaring, is a very good judge of character. Like you, she disliked you; not so much because of you, but because you were tied to the Petrova line. Finn, just seems to know things." He shook his head. "I don't know how to explain it, but the man can evolve in any situation or surrounding. Despite not liking all the changes, he adapted pretty quickly after being daggered for 900 years."

Her hand traveled up his arm and stopped at his neck. "I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing your stories." Things between them never got old, she was always learning about him, about his past. "And you? What are you good at?" She inquired. "Besides, bringing me to orgasm?" She nipped against his neck.

"Well, there's that… but I've always been a good judge of character…barring Tatia and Katerina."

"Oh?" She asked in light tone.

"I don't know why, but I can surmise a person's character within the first minute of meeting them."

"So…tell me about…me…"

"I know that despite your young age, you're a force to be reckoned with. I know that you have a big heart, often putting the ones you love ahead of yourself. I know that I've never met another person like you. After everything that you've experienced, you still have a heart of gold, refusing to let things make you jaded. I know that your ties curl when you're seconds from orgasm, and that you're always a very vocal lover. I know that I love you and that when I propose to you in ten seconds, I know that you're going to say yes."

"Wait, what?" Elena spun around in his arms. "Marriage? You want to marry me?" She was confused over the notion. Marriage had come up in conversation before, but Elijah insisted that it wasn't an idea that he ever entertained. Vampires didn't get married. They lived with lovers or companions or very rarely, mates; but never as husband and wife. However, for Elena, it was something that she very much had wanted. She knew that it wouldn't be conventional, but she desired it. Marriage was the one 'human' experience that she didn't want to lose.

"Many of my human memories have been lost through time, but I do know that marriage is a much different institution than it was when I was human." Back then, it was more of a business arrangement than a declaration of love. He'd had no desire to marry then. "As a vampire, we do things differently. Marriage…love, it is mostly a foreign concept. When I spoke of not getting married, I just meant that I didn't see the need for it. You and I will spend the rest of our lives with each other." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her nose. "However, I want to know that you're legally required to be with me."

Elena giggled, remembering him making fun of the movie that he stole that line from.

"I never did anticipate getting married, but then, I never thought that I'd find you. From the moment you came into my life, I've found myself doing things I never once thought I'd do." He produced a ring box in his hand. "Will you marry me?"

Without even looking at the ring that he produced, she nodded her head, her eyes full of unshed tears. "I want to marry you more than I've ever wanted to marry anyone."

He leaned down and claimed her mouth, while his hand settled the ring on her finger. When he did pull away, he stared into her eyes. "It's a good thing that you said yes. Otherwise, Caroline and I would have had to cancel the wedding."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh? Did I mention, when we return home, it will be as husband and wife…" he replied flippantly. When she shrieked, he couldn't hold back his laugh.

Elena jumped into his arms, and he easily caught her. "What? This week?"

"Caroline has been helping me plan this for months."

* * *

"Okay, so we've thought about your decision," Tyler began, standing next to Klaus.

The original hybrid nodded at Tyler's words. "And we've decided that it just doesn't work for us. Since you can't choose between us, we're going to compromise."

Caroline looked between the two, her eyebrows raised. "Compromise?" She scoffed. "What? Like one gets me Monday, Wednesday and Friday, while the other gets me the other days of the week?"

Klaus felt his own eyebrows raise and he smirked. "Well, that would just be silly, wouldn't it, love?"

Tyler moved around the two, standing behind Caroline. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her neck.

Her eyes shut on their own violation and she found herself leaning back into his embrace. She gasped when his mouth opened and he began nibbling on her neck. "Tyler…" she trailed off. She knew that she needed to pull away from him, knew that she shouldn't be doing that in front of Klaus. When she felt a body flush against her front, her eyes slammed open.

Leaning over, Klaus began kissing and tonguing the other side of her neck.

"What…what are…doing?"

"We've decided to share you," Tyler crooned. "That way neither of us is left out."

"Hmmm," Klaus nibbled her ear. "Yes, no one loses, least of all…you."

"Oh, god…" She felt her legs turn to jelly as a dose of desire shot through her so much so that she felt it in her toes. "What about Chandra and Darcy?"

"Who?" Klaus asked, not bothering to pull his mouth away from her body. Yes, he'd met Chandra in one of his college courses, a course that he signed up for because he thought it would bring him closer to Caroline, when she insisted she couldn't date either of them. He spent most of his time with the black haired college student, using her to make Caroline jealous.

"Darcy isn't you, Caroline," Tyler answered. After graduating college that past June, he'd tried to make it work with the brunette, but his feelings for Caroline were never far from his thoughts. For him, there was no one else, it had been a painful realization and he'd ended things with her a few weeks earlier.

Caroline's eyes closed again, enjoying both assaults on her body. The past few years had been difficult. She didn't want to chose between them, worried that she would lose one of them, so she dated around. It worked fine, until they began dating, and then she found herself a mess of jealousy. "Hmmm, there's no way this is going to work. Klaus, you're the most selfish creature I've ever met."

"I may be selfish, but I want you, and you want both of us. I can deal with this."

"I just need to get…" Elena trailed off, stopping in the kitchen as she spotted her best friend sandwiched between Tyler and Klaus. "A threesome…" she trailed off in a squeak. "Oh, my…"

Behind Elena, Damon and Stefan peered over her shoulder. The brothers amused by the position that Caroline found herself in. "Maybe Klaus has it right," Damon murmured. "What do you think, brother? If we were smart enough to make a decision like that, do you think Elena would still be with us?"

Elena shot him a dirty look over her shoulder, Elijah's growl was heard from the front room.

Damon held his hands up in a mock surrender. "Just a joke."

Caroline took advantage of the interruption to move away from Klaus and Tyler. She grabbed Elena's left hand, admiring the three carat ring that was perched on the brunette's ring finger. "So he asked you…" She hugged Elena. "I'm so happy for you, even if that wasn't the ring that I picked out."

"So…Tyler and Klaus, huh?"

Damon leaned in to listen to Caroline's response, when she used her hand to push his head away. "Yeah, I think that's a better topic or when we're alone." There was no way she'd say anything anywhere near Damon. In fact, the idea itself was so new, she didn't know how she even felt about it. "Champagne!" She grabbed a bottle and headed into the living room to join the others.

"Congratulations, love," Klaus leaned over, kissing Elena on her cheek. It had taken years for him to look at Elena as something more than his doppelganger, as a way to create new hybrids. Even now, they weren't close, and he didn't think they ever would be. However, they both loved the same people, so for that, Klaus was willing to try.

Tyler offered her a smile and quick hug before grabbing glasses and following Caroline into the other room.

Elena was the last one to exit the kitchen, she lingered at the threshold of the living room; watching her family gather together. Caroline was already making a toast as Tyler went around, pouring champagne for everyone.

Alaric had been right. She did find her happiness, they all had. They had all lost people along the way, but they learned not to let that dictate their lives. Elena still missed her parents, Jenna, Alaric and even John, but it hurt just a little less each day.

"You okay?" Elijah asked, quietly murmuring into her ear, so as not to disrupt Caroline.

"I'm perfectly…perfect," she finished, leaning up and kissing him.

The End


End file.
